Love On The Road
by Wildlove
Summary: Rutine. that was Bella s life until she met Edward on the Forks Bus. A touch, a laugh, a smile, a talk. An inexplicable attraction. It s possible to fall in love on the road?
1. Chapter 1

****waves*** Hello everybody! It´s been a while, new year, new story. I hope you like it and feel free to ask me or telling me your thoughts about it. This story has something from real life. **

**Twilight belongs to SM. Love on the Road is mine :D**

**Thanks to my beautiful beta, Jo! **

**Love on the Road**

**Chapter 1**

When you don´t have a car, you need public services, but depending on the day, I wished I could have my own wheels. Since my truck decided to leave me on the road, I had no vehicle and I decided that I wasn´t going to take Charlie`s car. I mean, how would people react if they saw you coming to college in a police car? Nope, never a good idea. I love teaching, and I love traveling but it could be very stressful. More so, when these days it seems like everybody is taking the bus.

Something I will never understand, is why when you have space in the back, that people stay by the door? Not only is it dangerous, it´s very uncomfortable trying to walk into the midst of so many people. Some of them take the oportunity to touch you and some people seem to be glued to you. Nasty. Oh, and in the summer it's even worse. Very disgusting. Another thing is when some random guy invites you to dinner. Yep, that happens almost all the time and it's the worst. You have to be patient with them, because not everybody is in a good mood and not everybody has a brain.

"Good morning Sam," I said with a smile. Sam has been the bus driver for as long as I can remember.

"Good morning, kid," he teased me.

"I´m not a child, you know that, right?" I joked.

"Old habits are hard to change. Even more so, when I've known you since you were little."

"How is your family today?"

"Good. Emily is having a hard time with Paul. New girlfriend."

"Oh, good luck with that," I laughed.

After I paid for my ticket, I tried to walk to the open back seats. I may have pushed some people and I may have stepped on a foot. Very embarrassing. I apologized to the guy. Definitely something I shouldn´t have done.

"I will forgive you, if you go on a date with me. A dinner, a drink, maybe something more," I heard. I lifted up my face to see him. Ass.

"I think I'll pass."

"We can have some fun." I rolled my eyes at his insistence. Geez, too many dicks without a car.

"Come on, girl. Don´t be a pussy. I can make you scream, if you let me."

In that moment what would you do? Seriously, that was beyond gross and made me feel like I wanted to vomit. The bus slowed suddenly and I may intentionally hit him with my knee _down there_. Not very feminine, but effective.

"What the fuckkkkk!" He yelled in pain.

"First, no fucking date and second, who's the pussy now?" I asked him. He couldn´t say a word because he was doubled over in pain.

Victoriously, I passed between people and that placed me in the free area of the bus. I was laughing to myself when I heard another laugh. It was beautiful, it even stopped my heart beating.

"Well done. I see it's a skill of yours. I mean, you seem to know how to handle these situations. Although I don't think he' enjoying it so much." I turned around and I stopped laughing because at that moment, I was close to a beautiful man. It was the first time I had ever seen him; green eyes, bronze hair, and his smile, _wow_, that smile can make you weak.

"We can share the seat, but only if you promise me not to hit me like that," he teased me.

Smiling, I sat down beside him.

"Thank you. Don´t worry, I won´t. When you have to use the bus everyday, you know how to spot the pigs. That was my tenth invitation for a dinner or whatever in the last seven days. I'm breaking records of being hit on by men," I said laughing.

"Okay, I should be careful then."

"No, you're a kind man. You already showed me that."

"Good to know. I´m Edward, by the way, always ready to share a seat." He extended his hand.

"I´m Bella, a regular user of the Forks Bus System." We shook hands and some kind of electricity ran between us. Weird.

"Thanks again for this. It´s a long trip to Port Angeles."

"No problem." I tried to concentrate on my book, but for some reason, I was intrigued by this man beside me.

"First time?", I asked as he looked at me. "I mean, I've not seem you on this bus before." I felt my face burning in embarrassment for being so forward.

"No. Not the first time. I always try to be inconspicuous and almost hide myself when I sit down. I prefer to avoid indecent proposals as much as possible", he smirked

"Really?", I looked at him surprise.

He nodded.

"You are missing a lot fun then," I said and he laughed.

"I usually drive my car but the last couple of days I decided to give the bus a chance", he told me, looking at the road through the window.

"Hmm. That means you crashed your car?" I jokingly asked.

"Nope."

"Lost your license for various infractions?"

"Nope."

"You don´t have money for gasoline?"

"Nope," he laughed.

"Your car was stolen?"

He shook his head while smiling.

"Some crazy ex crushed it with a bat?"

He laughed again. "Nope."

"Not many options left now. I give up."

Edward ran his fingers in his hair and smiled. My heart jumped in my chest. What the hell was that?

"I just wasn´t in the mood to drive. My sister is in the same college. I'll come back with her."

"Oh, you are going to Port Angeles´ College?" He nodded. "I teach there," he said. Wow.

"Impressive," I said and he opened his eyes wide.

"Why? I don´t look like a teacher?" He teased me.

"Yes, actually, you do. I teach there as well. It´s really weird that we met in this bus and not on campus."

"Call it fate," he said and winked.

"You are one of those people who believes in fate, destiny, soulmates? You are a Professor of Philosophy right?"

He laughed again. Thank God, I took the bus today, I thought. It's turning out to be a very good trip after all. A great one.

"Nope, I teach music and, yes, I believe in those things. Don´t you?"

"Hmm. That depends."

"Depends on what?" He asked confused.

"Depends on the day, and depends on the guy I met on a bus," I joked.

"Good answer."

We laughed together. I realized, I was having one of the best trips ever. I really enjoyed talking with him and I didn´t want it to end. I felt the need to know more about Edward.

"So...you are a musician?" I asked shyly.

"Sort of."

"Sort of? How am supposed I take that answer?" I chuckled.

"And you are..." - He looked at my books - "...a literature professor?" He smirked.

"Sort of."

He laughed. Seriously, his laugh was an angelical sound. We became silent and I felt a little bit frustrated. He hadn't given me very much information. He remained a mystery man.

"I´m musician, but I´m doctor too," he said suddenly and turned his face to look at me.

"Musician and doctor? How is that possible? You must be a genius."

"I've loved music since I was a kid. When I finished high school, I studied at a conservatory in Seattle. Then, I followed my dad`s footsteps, went to medical school, and became a doctor," he said simply.

"You are from Forks then?" I asked. He nodded, smiling.

"And you?" His eyes, those green, green eyes sparkled at me.

"I have lived in Forks since I was teenager until I went to Florida to study."

"Literature major?" He asked and looked me straight in the eyes. _Dear God_.

"Yeah." I shook my head for some clarity. "I love the classics and it´s nice to teach and share it. To help other people love it too." We stared at each other until I tilted my head down to hide my face when I started to blush.

"Why do I have the feeling that I know you?", he asked.

"We've probably met before. Forks is not a big town. Everybody knows everybody." I smiled a small nervous smile. I took out my book trying to think of something else.

The bus continued on down the road, and now that it was a little bit more quiet, I looked around at the people in their seats. One couple caught my attention. They were hugging, laughing, kissing, and enjoying each other's company like there was nobody else around. It was a very sweet image, but at the same time I felt sad. In all of my twenty-eight years, I never had been with someone like that. I had dated, and had boyfriends, but never was it like that. I never felt the bubble.

"Young love. You feel like you can do whatever you want. The sky is the limit," I heard Edward say.

"You know them?", I asked while dragging my eyes away from the couple.

"I travel with them, at least every day I've been on the bus, they've been on here too." He smiled.

"I've never seen them. They are very sweet." I sighed.

"And very expressive." I turned to face him, surprised at his words.

"Everytime they meet on the bus it´s like their first time. They speak about their night, their dreams, how they missed each other, even when they are together all the time," he said smiling.

"Really?" He nodded. "And how do you know about it? Are you stalking them?", I joked.

"No, everyday when the bus is almost empty, I can't help but overhear every single word."

"Must be really nice to feel that way," I said.

"Yeah, and it must be really disturbing for the people who are sitting in front and behind them." He smiled. "I guess you are..."

"Alone?", I completed his sentence for him. "I am," I said trying to focus on my book.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you alone?"

"I guess...I still haven´t found what I´m looking for."

Edward laughed. "Oh, you don´t have an answer and now you are stealing U2 lyrics?", He teased me and I giggled.

"Damn it, I forgot you are a musician," I joked.

"Don´t worry, you don´t need to tell me."

"Actually, it´s true. I haven´t found anybody yet. I'm keeping my options open."

"Open options, like...?"

"Hey! You have not seen all the _specimens _here on the bus everyday?", I joked and Edward frowed. "I´m kidding Edward, but I think things can get better. Everything can happen on a bus."

"Even finding love?"

I looked at him and I couldn´t help it staring into his eyes. We shared looks and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah, why not?"

We smiled and then, we realized we were the only people on the bus.

"We're almost here. It was a really fast trip."

"I would say the company made the trip interesting," Edward spoke softly and I felt my legs like jelly even when I was sitting down. Why I was feeling like a teenager again? Why was his smile melting my heart?

"Hmm, I.. I feel the same", I said quietly and once again I blushed. We stood up and were walking to the door. The bus stopped and I felt Edward`s hand touching mine. He didn´t do it purposely, I don't think. I mean, you need to hold onto something, right? On purpose or not, the electricity again ran through our hands again. Edward smiled and offered me the steps to go first. Sadly, the trip was over.

"Well, here we are. I enjoyed the trip with you Bella," Edward said as we were walking onto campus.

"I enjoyed it too. I hope to see you soon. Maybe here." I bit my lip.

"Probably." Edward checked his watch. "I would love to stay and talk more, but I have to run because I´m late. But I´m crossing my fingers to see you again."

"Me too, Edward. Have a nice day," I said to him and Edward waved. I just stood there looking at him walk away. Seriously, I couldn´t take my eyes off him.

What just happened?

**Well? What do you think? Next chapter soon *giggles* **

**(((muahhhh)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! Sorry about the delay. Thanks to my beta Jo, my dirty amiga. **

**LOTR is my story but you know, Twilight, Edward and Bella belong to SM**

**Chapter 2**

For almost a week, I waited every day hoping to see Edward again on the same bus. Everything in my life was a routine; wake up, get a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, run to catch the bus, then speak with Sam and deal with men pigs.

But since the day I met Edward, I was very anxious to see him again. I must confess, that was the first time I had really enjoyed talking with some guy during my trip to Port Angeles. Usually, I wore headphones - my ipod is my best friend – and I just listened to music without paying attention to my surroundings. There are days when I concentrate on tests for students, but I never start a conversation with a stranger.

Ok, I sound apathetic, but it's really not exciting to travel on the bus, especially when sometimes I'm pressed into the hallway. Not to mention the times I had to show my best bitch face to some guy. So, Edward had been a breath of fresh air.

Thursday. It had been three days since I met him and three days since the last time I saw him. Tuesday and Wednesday passed without surprises, and I began to have the feeling that Edward was a dream, a beautiful dream. It was too good to be true. I was about to lose faith and believe that my mind had created this encounter. Although, I think even in my best fantasies, I have never created someone so perfect.

"It seems someone has the pillow on the face this morning," I heard. Sam was laughing at me.

"Hmm, sorry. I´m still sleepy, I guess. Good morning, a very good morning it seems. The bus is full," I said looking at the people standing.

"Like always, Bella, even more when we are so close to the weekend," he said closing the bus door.

"Yeah, I can´t wait for the weekend. I´m exhausted," I sighed. Again I passed through the crowd, looking for a breathing space. I didn´t see an empty seat, so I leaned on one of the seats and turned up the volume on my ipod. And then, I felt it, the electricity now on my shoulder.

"I´m losing my mind," I thought. I didn´t turn around, but again the same electricity. I moved trying to see something very slyly, but someone caught my arm.

"What the hell…..?" I looked up and I found those green eyes. "Oh."

"Sorry, I didn´t want to annoy you. I should have known you are the most dangerous woman on the bus," he joked.

I laughed. "I´m sorry Edward, I didn´t see you." S_ince Monday,_ I thought.

"I know, too many people today. I usually don´t travel on Thursday." Very good information.

"Really? And how many days do you?", I asked pretending disinterest.

"Just Monday and Wednesday." He smiled at me. Hmm. _Beautiful_.

"That's good to know."

"Why?", he asked, surprised.

"Well, in that way, I won´t kick you when you grab my arm again." I laughed.

"Oh, I knew you were dangerous!", he teased me.

"A woman must know how to defend herself," I said, biting my lip.

"I´m sure about that. I've seen you in action already." We both laughed. The girl next to him left the seat and Edward moved so I could sit with him.

"Exhausting week?", he asked and I turned to see his beautiful face.

"Yeah. This is the worst time of the year. Tests, tests and more tests. Sometimes it feels like it never ends," I sighed. "I need the weekend. Badly."

"I know the feeling, even with just a few hours every week, it can be stressful. Even more when you have to deal with some specimens."

"But you can't compare that kind of specimens with some here," I teased him.

"True." We kept silent, but I could feel Edward's restlessness. "No plans for the weekend?"

"Hmm, I don´t know yet. I would love to stay home and get some sleep but with Alice you never know."

"Alice?"

"She is my best friend. Probably you know her, she works at the same college."

"Probably." He smirked and looked amused like he had just heard a great joke. Hmm.

"Alice is a person with a great amount of energy. You never know what is up with her."

"There is someone in my family _exactly_ like that." He laughed.

"Then, you know what I´m suffering. " We laughed about it. His phone started to ring and that was my final point. I didn´t want to disturb him.

"Hey...yes, I´m on my way. Hmm, I can´t, I already changed my hours. Find someone else. Bye".

"Everything okay?", I asked, trying to get more information.

Edward sighed. "They wanted to change my hours again at the college".

"That bad, huh?"

"Actually, they want more hours of music classes, but I cant´t do it. Sometimes it's difficult to reconcile the teaching of music and my work at the hospital", he said running his fingers in his hair.

"And why don´t you chose? It must be stressful."

"Yeah, it is, but I love doing it. Teaching music is like a therapy for me."

"You don´t play professional?", I asked him. I needed to know more about Edward.

"Not anymore. I play sometimes, but just for my own enjoyment".

"I would love to hear you someday". Edward looked at me and I blushed. Seriously, this man makes me feel on fire. Suddenly, the bus stopped and our trip came to the end. "No running today?", I asked while walking with him.

"Nope, I have time, how about you?", he smiled.

"Hmm, I have a few minutes before class".

"If I invite you to get coffee, then what would you say?". Oh..coffee equals more time with Edward.

"Sure" _Yes!_

xxxxxx

"Why is music your therapy?", I asked while drinking my coffee. Edward looked at me surprised.

"It´s ok if you don´t want to answer. Sorry." Now I felt stupid.

"Don´t worry. That's the first time someone has asked me that. Music has always been relaxing for me. I can keep playing for hours without noticing anything that might be happening around me." He sipped his coffee. How can you describe how perfect his lips are? How I imagine it would be to have his lips on mine?

"Bella." I left my induced coma to realize that Edward was watching me and laughing.

"Hmm, sorry," I said nervously.

"What were you thinking about? And don´t tell me nothing because you´re blushing." He winked. _Dear God_, I`m dead.

"I´m not blushing." I tried to drink my coffee, but how can you deny something so obvious?

"Yes, you are," he insisted.

"You know, I´m late." I looked at my watch. "Shit! It´s late, very late. I have to go Edward. Thanks for the coffee."

"Sure, but if you won´t answer my question now, then next time you will."

"Yeah, next time," I said leaving the table. "See you soon." Saved by the bell.

xxxxxxx

The hours passed by very fast, and the tests were done in record time. I don´t know if that was because my students knew everything or they didn´t. I was in the classroom, when I heard a musical voice.

"Bells, are you done for today?"

"I guess so. Why? What do you have in mind?". I asked her.

"Why do you think I´ve got plans?"

"Alice, I know you."

"Fine," she said and I smiled. "I was thinking we'd get some coffee and maybe I can drive you home, too."

"No coffee, please", I said feeling my face getting red.

"Ohh, you are blushing, but I don´t see why a coffee can be so interesting," she teased me. I sat down frustrated.

"That guy again? From the bus?". Caught! Damn it.

"How ...?"

"Bella, you are smiling, something I haven't seen since Monday and I`m sure he is involved somehow".

"He invited me for a coffee…"

"And?"

"He has the most amazing lips on earth". I sighed.

"_You kissed him_?", she said with a giggle.

"What? No! No, I didn´t".

"Then why are you talking about his lips?", I was going to answer but Alice was faster. "Bella Swan!" She giggled.

"I just stared at him while he was sipping his coffee, his pouty lips just...now he must be thinking that I´m stupid. It´s embarrassing."

"No, it´s not Bella. Don´t worry, at least he knows you are interested in him."

I was in shock. "I´m not."

"Yeah, _sure_. What do you know about him?"

"Besides him being a doctor and music teacher, not much."

"I should ask Jasper. He probably he knows this guy. Edward, right?" I nodded.

"I've got a feeling about this guy, Bells," Alice said coyly. I rolled my eyes.

"No visions here, please."

"Come on, he is close to you, he´s working here and you two met on the bus. I call it fate."

"Oh, God! You too with this _fate_ thing!", She was surprised. "Edward said exactly the same thing."

"Great, I like the guy already." She winked at me. "Our mision is to find this man."

"_Our_?"

"Yes. This man is meant to be for you, girl." She said and giggled. This is not good.

"Alice, don´t you have to go home?", I asked trying to free myself from her.

"Yep, but first I have an invitation. Tomorrow we are going to go to a bar and listen to music. Do you want to come with us?"

"_Us_? Who is us?"

"Jasper, and my big brother Emmet. You remember him, right?", I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, who can forget Emmett? and ¿how I´m going to forget your family?"

"Great! Rose will be there too, at least, I hope so, she is really weird lately. Oh, and my brother Eddie."

"Eddie?"

"You probably you don´t remember him because it´s been a while. He left Forks very young to study. So, what do you say? Come on, it´s going to be fun!"

"Hmm, I don´t know..."

"_Please_?", Alice showed me her puppy eyes.

I huffed. "Fine. I hate when you do that. Maybe I really need some free time."

"I'll pick up you tomorrow."

"Hmm, no Alice. I will be here. I will go, just text me the address and I´ll join you there."

"Okay. Are you sure you want to stay here? I can drive you."

"I know you can, but I need to get some work done. I don´t want to deal with all these papers this weekend. Besides, I don´t like the attention it brings leaving in a yelllow Porsche." I laughed.

"Well, some have a yellow Porsche, others a truck. I don´t see the big deal." She frowed and I couldn´t stop laughing.

"Alice, I´m just kidding by the way. The big deal is the speeding."

"Oh, I forgot, you don´t like the speed." She teased me. "But I do hope you will be fast to catch that "amazing lips" guy."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." She giggled.

"See you tomorrow, Bells."

Looking down at my desk, I was surronded by papers, papers, and more papers. I sighed. "Yeah, definitely. I need some fun."

xxxxxx

**Bella needs some fun... really *giggles* and feel free to leave your opinions**

**See you soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! here we go again, a new chap, I hope you like it. More Pouty Lips *wink***

**Thanks to all the reviews, thanks to my wildddd beta Jo! LOTR belongs to me, Twilight, SM lol**

**Chapter 3**

I've never felt so relieved for it finally to be Friday. In a way I was glad it was the end of a very busy week, but at the same time Friday means I`m getting closer to Monday; the day I would hopefully see Edward again. Tonight I was going out with my friends. Something I couldn´t forget if I wanted to, since Alice had been texting me since I woke up. My phone buzzed with another text.

_Counting the hours, it__´s going to be soo fun! -A_

_Alice, it´s only 9 AM, long day ahead - B_

_You are not going to cancel, right? - A_

_Don´t worry. I won__'__t. Just remember to send me the address - B_

_Ok. No Mr. Pouty lips today?- A_

_Aliceeee! Nope :( - B_

_Soon, we will know who this perfect Pouty Lips is *wink* - A_

_Yeah, sure detective Cullen *roll eyes* - B_

Sad, but true, no Mr. Pouty Lips and damn that Alice, now I have to live with that name in my head. It was a quiet morning, even on the bus. Yes, amazing, but of course, Mr. Pouty Lips wasn´t there. Geez, I´m going to kill Alice. Her and her nicknames. Pouty Lips. That name suits him, though. I heard someone clear his throat, bringing me back to reality.

"Ms. Swan, sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to know about my test."

"You will get the result on Monday, Riley, but it seems to be good."

"Great."

I kept reading some notes and had dismissed him from my mind, but I looked up and noticed my student Riley was still there.

"You need something else?"

"I was wondering, would you like to get a coffee...with me?"

I looked at him surprised.

"Riley, you know I can´t do that, but thank you."

"You can´t accept an invitation? Why not? I saw you with a professor the other day."

"That´s different."

"What about after class? Maybe somewhere else?" This was getting really annoying. Why can't guys accept a negative answer? It's a mystery of nature.

"Sorry, but I can´t, and if you don´t mind, I have work to do. Don´t push your luck Mr. Have a nice weekend." Finally, he walked away. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I looked at the clock. I had to stay at least a few more minutes and then I was done for the afternoon. That was the good thing about not having so many students around now.

"Bella?" I heard someone say. Turning around I saw a friendly face.

"Hey guy! Leaving already?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes, and thank God! Are you going to stay? I can drive you home. I´m going in that direction."

"Thanks Jasper. You know I was going to take the bus, but this would be better."

"Sure. I don´t know why you want to take that bus when we are all here and you can come with us. The commute would be more fun."

"I guess I´m masochistic."

"I guess you are. And you´re looking for Mr Pouty Lips too," he teased me.

"I´m going to kill your girlfriend." Jasper laughed.

"I know she can bring out those feelings in people." We couldn´t stop laughing. "Let´s go before Alice calls us." We left the classroom and my phone buzzed again. Seriously, she has a problem.

"Gezz, your girlfriend is a pain in the ass," I sighed took out my phone.

_La Push`s bar and don__´t be late - A_

_How can I be late? I´m just leaving the college - B_

_I´m making sure you won´t change your mind -A_

_You sent me Jasper? - B_

_I know you love him - A_

_And I hate you - B_

_You know you can´t :) - A_

I sighed. "You can´t win against her."

"You just now realized that?" Jasper laughed as he opened his car door. "I know her, trust me."

The trip was very calm, a huge difference since everybody on Friday uses cars. It´s like all the people want to run away, but today was another story.

"One way you know the college semester is coming to an end, is when there is nobody on the road." I turned around to see Jasper.

"Yeah, I guess so. Test and home, I think that is the direction." I closed my eyes.

"Tell me about this Pouty Lips. Alice thinks I know him."

I groaned "Seriously Jas? I don´t know much about him. He´s a music professor and a doctor. He works at the college some days and he doesn´t drive. At least I know he is real since one of my students saw me with him drinking a coffee."

"Sounds familiar," he said without his eyes leaving the road.

"Familiar? Do you know him?"

"Interested much, huh?" I punched him on his arm. "Ouch! That hurts. I said he sounds familiar, but right now my mind is blank. Give me some time to think about it. Does Mr. Pouty Lips know how dangerous you are?"

"Ha, ha, ha! He saw me on the bus. So, yes."

"Oh woman." I laughed hearing him.

"Duh! You sound like Emmett." I giggled.

"Well, hello! He is my brother-in-law, smarty!"

"Oh, boy, thank you Jasper, for insisting I travel with you."

"Anytime."

Home sweet home. I left my bag on the table and threw myself on the couch. My house was quiet since Charlie was working. With him you never knew when he would be here. As the police chief, he doesn't have specific times to come home. Our relationship was good, better than my relationship with Renee, my mother. I moved to Forks when I was seventeen. I was looking for my place in the world I used to say, but actually I was giving my mom her space since she got married again. I relaxed on the couch and for some reason the only thing I could see when I closed my eyes was _him_. Edward. Mr. Pouty Lips. I only met him four days ago and yet I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"Bells?"

"Shit!"

"Sorry kid. I didn´t mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here dad?"

"Hmm? I live here." It seems everybody had a funny answer today or is it just me and my stupid questions?

"I mean, you are never home so early. Did something happen?" I asked.

"No, nothing, I just..." He seemed very nervous. Charlie was nervous? I wondered why.

"Ok, now you are blushing." I laughed. "Mr. Charlie Swan is blushing. Seriously dad, what´s going on?"

"I have a date." I looked at him surprised.

"Date?"

"A date, yes...a date with..."

"Let me guess...Sue." Charlie was speechless. Bingo!

"How did...?"

"Dad, I´m a big girl and for the last few weeks you were at her house a lot. It´s cool, enjoy the night."

"And you?"

"Don´t worry. I´m going out with Alice, well, actually she´s forcing me to." I laughed.

"Good, I don´t like leaving you alone here."

"It´s fine dad. Go now." Even my dad has a social life and I don't. Time to change that. But enjoying the solitude of the house was also a good option. I had no idea for how long I slept, and I didn´t hear Charlie leave either. "I´m gonna stay here. This is too comfortable." There was a knock on my door. "I spoke to soon." A knock again. Ugh. Some people can be very frustrating.

"You don´t need to call so many times." Alice. I rolled my eyes. "I should have figured it out."

"I´m here to help!"

"I told you, I would join you all there."

"I know, I know, but I brought this for you." She placed a bag in my hands.

"I can dress myself."

"I wanted to give you something special. I've got a feeling about tonight." I sighed.

"You and your feelings. Jasper is a saint."

"Blah, blah. You can thank me later. See yaaaaaa!"

La Push bar. It's been a long time since I came here. Seeing all the people around and how crowded the bar was, I remembered why. I was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. I´m not used to wearing Alice´s clothes, and there is no way I can come to a bar like a Barbie. Sometimes I think she loves forcing fate.

"Bells!" I heard and I could see him.

"Jake! How is everything tonight?"

"Really good. Friday night is always the best here. Even more so since we have live music now."

"How is Leah?" I asked as I came closer to the table. I had known Jake since we were kids. We shared a LOT of fishing trips with our dads. I still remember how nervous he was when he wanted to propose to Leah. Our parents thought we would end up married. They were wrong, you can not forced or change your fate. They were meant to be.

"She's fine. She´s been a little bit sick, but that's normal the first tri-mester."

"I can´t believe you are going to be a dad!" I shook my head.

"Me either, but I love it."

I started to seach for my friends but saw no sign of them.

"If you are looking for the Cullen's, they're over there." Jake pointed me to the left corner. "They´re always there, very close to the piano."

"Oh, thank you. Can you get me a beer, please?"

"Sure, a beer coming right up, Ms. Swan."

I walked toward the stage, but I couldn´t move foward. The music made me stop. The melody was so beautiful, intense, and deep. When I heard that voice, I froze. A sweet and hearbreaking voice; a perfect combination. When the song ended, the people applauded and finally I could see him. No words came out from my mouth. Suddenly, he was there in front of me and I was paralyzed.

"Hi," he said coming closer to me.

"Hey." I have my voice, good to know.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me with a smile. Dear God.

"Hmm, friends. I´m with some friends. You play here for fun?" I was trying to sound cool, but dear God, help me.

"Yep, every friday night." He smiled at me again.

"Your music is beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but it´s not over yet," he said and winked.

"Bella!" Someone yelled at me "Bella, _there_ you are! I thought you weren´t coming!"

"Alice, I said I would be here." I crossed my arms around my chest, but she ignored me.

"Oh, Eddie, you met her!" She said very entusiastically.

"Met _her_?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, she's my best friend, Bella. You probably don´t remember her because you left Forks months after she was here. Bella, this is my brother."

"_Brother_?" I looked at her surprised.

"Bells, are you okay?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Hmm...yeah. It's just...he is...uh...he is..." _Crap_.

"Oh, my God!" Alice said putting her hand over her mouth. "He is _Mr. Pouty Lips_?" I looked at Edward and felt my face burning from embarrasment.

"What?" He asked while smirking at me. Edward wanted a confirmation.

"Oh, man, _Bella_ is your Brownie eyes? Emmett, come here now!"_ Brownie Eyes? _Emmett was coming over with Rosalie and seeing his face it was clear that we´re going to be the joke of the night. _Great_. "You are not going to believe this. _Bella_ is _Brownie eyes_ and _Edward _is _Mr. Pouty Lips._" Jasper couldn´t stop laughing.

"This is so embarrassing," I said, while Edward and I were surrounded by laughs. He came closer and took my arm. Feeling his touch was heaven.

"Mr. Pouty Lips?" He teased me, and I looked at him. His lips were close, much too close.

"Brownie Eyes?" I asked, while biting my lower lip.

"You two made my night." Emmett punched Edward´s back. Edward and I couldnt keep our eyes from each other. Coincidence? Destiny? _Fate_. That was the word he used the first time we saw each other.

"Fate. Remember?" He asked, his breath hot against my ear. I shivered feeling his lips on me.

"Fate," I said while staring into his beautiful eyes.

**So, we have Pouty Lips and Brownies Eyes. What do you think? *giggles***  
**Let me you thoughts, see you soon! (((muahhh)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**My friends, I´m back :P more Pouty Lips and Brownie Eyes. Thanks to Jo, my crazy and wild beta *giggles***

**Twilight belongs to SM, sadly. LOTR is mine **

**C****hapter 4**

Fate. What is fate?

"_Fate: The force or principle believed to predetermine events_."

"_Destiny: something with decisive or far-reaching consequences that inevitably happens to somebody or something_."

I know, that's too much definition for a simple word. How can a simple word put everything together? Who was going to think that Edward, or Eddie, was Mr. Pouty Lips? _My _pouty lips. I smiled at the thought. I was his Brownie Eyes now?

"What are you smiling at?" He asked me. Edward was sitting next to me drinking a beer.

"I was thinking about our nicknames. Why am I Brownie Eyes?"

"This probably is not the time to answer that question." He winked at me. "At least not here. We need some privacy." I blushed. Oh. _Privacy_.

"Oh." It was the only expression to come out of my mouth.

"Now, can you tell me why I´m Mr. Pouty Lips?" He asked me and then took a drink again. His lips on the bottle dazzled me.

"No answer, Brownie Eyes?" He teased me.

"Hmmm, I can give you an answer, but I think we need some privacy...too," I teased him back while reaching for his beer.

"Nicely played."

He took the bottle and our hands shared some kind of electricity. Edward smiled and drank another sip of beer. I could heard from behind me the lyrics of a Bon Jovi´s song "_lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me..." _Seriously. I´m sorry Bon Jovi, but you need to change the lyrics to lay your lips on me.

"Sorry guys." We turned around to see Jake. "Edward could you play something? I have a few requests here. I don´t want to bother you, but you have a lot of fans."

"Just go. Your fans are asking for you." I winked at him.

"One more, and that´s all for tonight."

Edward gave me his beer and walked to the stage. I must say, he has a nice back. Oh right, Mr. Pouty Lips has a nice _butt_, who am I kidding?

"Jake asked me to play one more song. I want to dedicate this song to a _very _special friend of mine. Thanks for coming tonight, Brownie Eyes," he said with a sweet but teasing voice and met my eyes. I blushed again and felt nervous.

_**Our hearts a thumpin' and you **_

_**My brown eyed girl, **_

_**You my brown eyed girl. **_

_**Whatever happened **_

_**To Tuesday and so slow **_

_**Going down the old mine...**_

"Aww, this is so sweet!" Alice squeezed my hand. "Are you okay?"

I just nodded - I couldn´t speak - Edward had all my attention. The melody to _Brown Eyed Girl_ started. I was intrigued about my nickname and now that song was making it worse. I leaned into Alice, without taking my eyes of Edward.

"Why does he call me Brownie Eyes?"

"I dont know. I guess it´s a man thing," Alice said.

_**So hard to find my way, **_

_**Now that I'm all on my own. **_

_**I saw you just the other day, **_

Before the song ended, I went to the restroom. I needed to rearrange my head, because I was falling very fast. I had only known Edward for a few days, but there was something between us that was hard to define. Was it just me? Or did he feel it too?

I passed out the door and was crushed against someone's chest. I usually would push a guy hard away from me, or my reaction would be to hit him, but I was surrounded by his essence. His arms touched mine and the same electricity ran through my body.

"I thought you were gone."

I lifted up my face to look at him. Edward was so close, I could feel his breath on me.

"I´m not leaving. Not yet, " I said. Edward was leaning closer.

"I see now." His lips brushed mine. It wasn´t a kiss, but it was enough to make me feel dizzy.

"Oh, my God! You're Edward Cullen!"

I swore I heard Edward say '_shit' _and I smiled. People knew him better than I do. He sighed and turned around putting his right arm around my waist.

"Can you give me your autograph? I´m a huge fan!" The fangirl said. Edward smiled, and very carefully signed a piece of paper. "Are you going to play again? Do you have some new music?"

"Whoa, slow down." He laughed. "No, right now, I just enjoy playing the classics."

"Thank you. Nice to met you, and I hope to hear something new from you soon," she said and waved goodbye leaving us alone.

"Sorry about that," he said looking at me.

"It´s okay, your fans demand you," I joked. "We should go to our table, that is, unless you want to sign more autograps," I said with a grin.

He smirked. "You walk, I follow."

We made it to the table, and our friends were laughing and drinking. The night was really nice; the company even better. Flashes in my head about the non-kiss started to make me nervous. I mean, what can I expect from a real kiss?

"Earth to Bella." I heard Alice´s voice. "You got it _bad_, really bad, my friend."

"Huh?"

"Don´t 'huh' me, Bells. I think my brother likes you... _a lot_," she said.

"Why do you think so?"

"The way he is looking at you. Bella, I've never seen Edward look at someone that way, and he's never played a 'special song' for 'someone special' ever before." I turned my face to see him. Edward was talking with Emmet and Jasper, but looking at me. I felt my face blushing.

"Why doesn´t he play anymore, Alice? Like, seriously?"

"He said that this is a better way to enjoy music; no pressure, no contracts, and he likes playing other's songs now. But I think there must be something more after what happen with..."

"Hey girls, ready to go home?" Damn Jasper.

"Sure, sweetie. Let´s go. Bella, are you coming with us?"

"Hmm, I can walk."

"Walk?" I heard Edward`s voice behind me. "No way, you come with us."

On our way to the car, Jasper played with his keys. "You want to drive, Eddie?"

"I think I drank to much," Edward said.

Alice looked at me with a weird expression. Edward opened my door and very gently helped me in the back seat then slid in beside me.

"Someday, you will have to drive again, Eddie," Alice said.

Edward responded slowly. "Not if I can help it," he muttered and Alice rolled her eyes.

I tried to understand what had happened, but it was a mystery and Alice hadn't told me much, which is weird for her. What happened to Edward to let his music go? To stop driving? Was there a connection? I was so lost in my theories that I didn´t notice we were at my house.

"Let´s go. I'll walk with you," Edward said touching my arm.

"Alice, call me when you can, okay?"

"Sure, see you later."

My house was really quiet. Charlie wasn´t there. I didn't want to think about what he might be doing. Eww.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking of something that shouldn't." I frowned.

"Now, I´m curious. Tell me." Edward crossed his arms.

I cleared my throat. "Dad, a girfriend, the rest you can figure out." I was looking at my keys.

"You say that we can find them?" I stared at him confused.

"No, no...no...eww, no way!" We laughed. "Charlie is on a date with Sue Clearwater. That's what I was thinking about."

"Oh, good to know. It would be weird find them."

In front of my door, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella," he whispered and I turned around to see him.

"I´m glad you came to the bar. I´m glad you heard me play, and I hope to see you there again."

I rested my back on my door. "I had a great time, but we are going to see each other soon on the road, remember? Or will you now quit using our public services?" I joked.

"No, even in thousand years, no, now that I know who you are. I told you, you were so familiar to me."

"I know, I remember..."

I saw Alice and Jasper waiting for Edward, paying attention to everthing that was going on between us. "I think they are waiting for you."

"Yeah, I know, they must be disecting every gesture," he teased me.

"I bet they are, mostly your sister." Alice waved at us smiling. "See?" We laughed.

"Before I leave, there is something I want to tell you," - he ran his fingers in his hair - "about what happened by the restrooms." Oh.

"I didn´t want to jump on you that way, but there is something that leads me to you, an energy, I don´t know what it is, but I want to figure it out if you'll let me." I was lost in his face, his green eyes, his lips. I can´t pass up this oportunity, right?

"Of course, we have so much to talk about, and don´t worry, you didn´t do something I wasn´t thinking about it myself." I blushed after admitting thatt. Edward´s smirk made me blush even more.

"So, are we on the road then?" He touched my face.

"We are on the road, so I guess we'll see each other again on Monday." I sighed. Monday was so far away.

"I can´t wait for that day." He was reading my mind. Edward kissed me on my cheek before saying goodbye. "Goodnight," he whispered against my ear. "Sleep well."

I kept standing, resting my back on the door. Saturday, Sunday...Monday. Where are Marty McFly and Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown and his DeLorean DMC-12 when you need to go to the future?

xxxx

No sign of Charlie when I got inside, thank God. I probably won´t see him until tomorrow morning "if that happened," I said walking to the stairs. I checked my phone a couples of times, but Alice hadn't texted or called me. The night had been more than I had expected and the almost kiss with Edward made me feel like I was on the moon. Why did I have to wait until Monday? Where's Alice when you need her? Argg.

"Bella, she has a boyfriend," I told myself, trying to calm down. If not for the interruption of Jasper, I would know by now what Edward´s problem was. Now, I have to wait. But why do I have to wait since she's always bothering me? I took my phone and said to myself, "I don´t care what are you doing."

_A__re you at home? - B_

_Y__ep, what´s going on? You miss Mr. Pouty Lips? Wrong phone :P - A_

_F__unny. O.o Are you going to tell me what´s going on with Edward? -B_

_I can´t, Bells. - A_

_Why? - B_

_He has__ to tell you, but I will if he doesn´t. Give him some time - A_

_O__k :( I want to help - B_

_O__h friend, you've got it bad LOL- A_

_I just want to help - B_

_K__eep saying that -A_

I want to help, at least, I want to try. Is there something wrong with helping someone? Of course not. Nothing wrong about it at all. Right?

Damn it. I think Alice is right. I've got it bad.

**Ohhh! Brownie Eyes "got it" bad ? Ideas about why their nicknames? and what about Edward, his music and no driving? Hmmmm**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I will wait for yours ideas *wink* See you soon *giggles***


	5. Chapter 5

****Waves** here again :) thanks for the reviews, I love them! and thanks for being here too... My beta Jo, kuddos to her *giggles* you are the best!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Of course, Twilight belongs to SM, but LOTR is mineeeeeeeee *giggles***

**Chapter 5**

I could feel the heat, our accelerated heartbeat, and the desperation in our kisses. Edward took my nipple into his mouth sucking it, his tongue making circles, and I moaned wanting more. As a slow torture, he started to kiss my belly, coming closer to the place where I wanted him most.

"Edward."

"I´m going there, I can feel, smell how much you want me." There was no distance between his words and actions. His tongue started to move inside me, then taking my clit. The feeling was amazing. I arched my back, moving my hips because I needed more.

"You taste so divine. You are so wet, so ready for me," he said. I was close and I could feel Edward`s tongue increase its movements.

"Oh, God!" I was close to the edge.

"Bella!" I opened my eyes in shock.

Fuck!

"Dad?" I asked disoriented. Damn it. It was a dream.

"Hey kid, I´m going to fish, you wanna come?" Oh Charlie, I was coming, I thought.

I frowed. "Seriously? You are waking me up for that?" I pointed to the fishing rod. "You know my answer," I said, putting the pillow on my face again.

"Fine. You´re going to be alone this weekend since I probably will see Sue again. Are you okay? You look flushed."

"Since when do you feel the need to tell me everything you do? It´s okay, don´t worry about me. I´m a big girl, you know? By the way, I was sleeping, the pillow was over my head, so of course I´m flushed," I lied, remembering my dream.

"Yeah. Well, take care. I know I don´t need to tell you everything, but we don´t spend too much time together. You are alone almost the time. I don´t like leaving you."

"Go, dad, I´m fine. I will be sleeping. I'll probably call Alice, so I won´t be alone. Enjoy your day,"

Charlie closed the door and I groaned. "It was just a dream." I lowered my hand touching myself.

"Wow, what a dream." I was wet, I mean, It was just a dream and Edward was capable of doing _that _to me. I needed a release. I didn´t care. I started to make circles on my clit. I was horny, nothing new about that, but how can a man who I knew only a week make me feel this way? We had known each other since high school, but not in a very deep way. He was leaving school just when I restarted it. My orgasm was almost there. I put a finger inside making more friction, and I saw in my mind, Edward with me taking me and sucking my lower lip. I was coming for real.

"Bella?" Not again! Where is my privacy?

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Sorry. You have some breakfast on the table," Charlie said behind the door.

"Okay." I sighed in frustration.

I needed to make some changes in my life. Moving from this house was a big one. "First I need a shower, a cold shower," I said standing up. "I want my own house."

xxxxxxxx

Even being in the shower for an hour didn´t help me to forget Edward. Breaksfast was on the table like Charlie said. I sat down and picked up the newspaper. I need to find my own place. I had my money, and maybe I could get a bank loan. I just need a small and comforable place for me, not a mansion. And Charlie needed his privacy now that he was dating again. It might be really exhausting looking for a place, and my money wasn`t enough. My phone started to sing and I recognized the song.

"Morning, Alice," I said, while turning the page of the paper.

"Morning, Bella. I was wondering, what are you going to do today?" She asked with a certain excitement in her voice.

"Nothing. Well, actually, I´m doing something besides talking to you. I was looking for a house. I want to move, but there is nothing close to my salary," I sighed.

"Maybe I can help. What are you looking for exactly?"

"Something small. I don´t care if I have to make changes. I need to get out of here. Charlie needs privacy and I need my own place, too," I sighed.

"Oh, I have something." I felt her smile.

"Alice, I know you and your style and -"

"Bells, trust me. What I have in mind is perfect for you. I need to speak with my parents and it's done!" She giggled.

"Parents? Please Alice, leave Carlisle and Esme out of this."

"Don´t worry about them. You are going to stay there?"

"Yep."

"Okay, give me at least an hour. You are going to love it."

"_Alice_."

She didn't give me time. When she has something in her mind, you can´t do anything to stop her. Alice is like tornado and hurricane both in one person. If this is going to happen, I have to talk to Charlie. Actually, I should done that first but after the failed wet dream, what can you expect? The other problem was going to be furniture or if I have to make some other arrangment. Geez, I´m like Alice now, organizing things when I don´t know if that house really exists.

"I need something to keep my mind busy," I said out loud as I was walking to the kitchen. "Cook, I´m going to cook. Let's see what I have here. Loquats and peaches. Perfect for pies." I started to move around the kitchen, rolling out pie crust and preparing the fillings. I lost track of time and the doorbell startled me. Walking to the door, I noticed the mess behind me. I love cooking and sometimes I forget everything else.

I opened the door and found myself in Alice´s arms. "Hey, to you too!" I said, laughing.

"Sorry, I can´t help it. Hmm. It smells so good here. By the way, I have wonderful news and I brought someone with me." She giggled and for one second I thought, _Edward_. Could Edward possibly be here?

"Hey, sweetie," Esme said.

"Hey, Esme. Come in please. Sorry about the mess. I was trying to keep myself busy."

"Don´t worry about it, Bella. You're probably wondering why I´m here." I smiled and nodded. "Alice told me about you wanting to move out and I have an offer."

"Offer?"

"Carlisle and I have a small, but beautiful house not far from here. The house needs some work and it´s a little bit old, but I think it's perfect for you. I´m sure you're going to love it, that is if you want it of course."

"Oh, Esme. I would love to but I don´t have the money -"

"Don´t worry about the money," she said, cutting me off. "We can figure that out later. Bella, you've been part of my family for what seems like forever."

"Besides, it´s very near to our home so you can visit us anytime!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Alice, just breathe, please." I laughed.

"Esme, thank you so much. I need to talk to my dad, but I´m more worried about the money, I can´t..."

"Bella, it´s okay. You know we don´t need the money. I just want that house to have life again. And I agree with my daugther, the house is perfect for you. Do you want to see it?" She smiled.

"Now?" She nodded. "Sure, I just need a minute to clean myself up and change my clothes." I ran to upstairs, and I changed my clothes quickly. What can I say? I was excited.

"I´m ready!" I said, walking down the stairs.

"Bells, you should bring some pie with you." Alice winked at me.

"Are you hungry?" I joked.

"Not me exactly, but we know someone who will want some food, especially yours." Alice and Esme shared a look.

"Okay, but if you are talking about Emmett, I need to take all of them with me."

xxxxx

Alice had said the house was perfect. I should add that I found it to be beyond perfect.

"What do you think Bella?" I heard Esme´s voice behind and I could feel her smile.

"It´s perfect," I sighed.

"I told you!" Alice yelled from inside and I shook my head.

"How long have you had the house?" I asked, while we were walking to the door.

"Since Carlisle and I got married. I wanted to arrange it, redecorate, paint it, but the kids came early." She laughed. "I put my energy into raising my kids. I thought about this house being part of them, but it´s not their style. Well, maybe Edward´s."

I looked over the house noticing how it seemed to belong to this place. Like it naturally blended into its surroundings. All wood, stone, big windows, a chimney, and through the living room window you could see a pond surronded by flowers and trees.

"There are two bedrooms, a bathdroom with a tub..."

"...and a big kitchen." My heart stopped at that sound. That voice. _His voice_.

"Edward." He smiled. "Edward?" I asked this time.

"_Bella_." His tone made me blush.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised.

"I asked him to come, Bella. I hope you don´t mind," Esme said, and winked at him.

"Of course not. I´m glad to see you again," I said to Edward.

"Good. Me too." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I fixed some things in the kitchen, now I need to see the rest..."

"Wait a minute. You're a musician, a doctor, and now you´re telling me you fix houses in your free time?" I joked.

"I lived alone a lot of the time. And I´m the only you one you can trust. Emmett would destroy everything and Jasper has no idea about how to fix things."

"Hey! Jax knows!" Alice jumped in defending her fiance.

"Sure. He knows about houses like I know about history," he joked.

"Can I see it?" I asked him.

"Huh? What?" I laughed at his confused face.

"The kicthen."

"Oh. Sure." He led me to it.

"Wow. This is perfect. I think it´s my favorite room."

"And you haven't even seen the bedroom." Edward was staring at me. Bedroom. Edward.

"Tease." He started to laugh.

"Maybe. But it´s true, the bedroom is huge." I raised an eyebrow. "Fine. We'll go there after you're done seeing the kitchen. You'll see I´m not lying." Edward winked at me.

After inspecting the kitchen, I went to the bedroom. I went down a long corridor and I saw the other bedroom, and the bathroom until I met back up with Edward in the big bedroom. He was right. This room was twice the size of the other. The window overlooked an inner garden and you could hear the sound of a small waterfall.

"I told you it was big,", Edward said, coming through the other door.

"Fine, you won. Is that another room?"

"Sort of. Alice wanted that place for a closet."

"What? Is she crazy? I don´t have that many clothes!"

"If you want, you can keep this room empty and it could be your children's bedroom." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "You have to think to the future," he teased me.

"Well, my immediate future is trying to figure out how I´m going to pay your mom."

"Don´t worry about it. My mom wouldn't accept it anyway. She is happy to let you use this house. Well, I´m leaving. Do you need a ride?"

"I´m going to stay for a little bit. I want to enjoy this moment before my crazy week begins." I chuckled.

"It´s like Monday keeps coming faster, doesn't it ?" He asked, running his fingers in his hair.

"I don´t know if I want it to be Monday now." Edward looked at me confused. "I like seeing you here, in this environment," I explained. We were silent, just staring at each other. My face felt like it was on fire.

"Edward, mom wants to know if you are coming with us," Alice called out.

"Yes, wait for me." Edward turned around. "Bella, if you need help with the house, I can give you a hand." I want more than a hand, I thought.

"Hmm...sure." I blushed.

"See you on Monday." He smiled at me.

"Have a nice weekend," I said to Edward as he was walking to the door.

"Bella?" I looked at him surprised.

"Huh?"

"I like seeing you in this ...environment, too." I smiled.

Edward was a mystery and I needed to know more about him. I needed to find the key to unlocking the mystery that he was. Edward helping me with this house could be a good thing...I think.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**OMG I´m tease too? hahah don´t worry, the best is coming, yeah coming LOL**

**What do you think about Bella´s plan? Jeezzz Edward knows to much haha he almost perfect, just almost**

**See you soon and feel free to write some reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends! sorry about the delay, this chap is funny :P Thanks Jo! my amazing beta 3333**

**Again, LOTR is mineeeee and the rest, SM lolll**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you pregnant?" Charlie asked bluntly.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" I was in shock. I can´t have a decent wet dream and I´m now he thinks I'm pregnant?

"Bells, you said you needed to tell me something, and your expression is quite serious…"

"Oh, and you think it´s beacuse I´m pregnant?"

"Could be, right?" He asked, and took a sip of his beer.

"Sure, pregnant by the Holy Spirit," I said sarcastically.

"Then, tell me what you need to tell me. You're talking in circles. What can be so serious?"

I sighed. "You are right. I've decided to move out." Charlie didn´t say anything.

"Okay."

"Okay? That´s all?" I asked surprised.

"You said you were a big girl. You're an adult so I respect your choices."

"I feel there is a ´but´coming."

"I understand. You need your own life, a place, a home of your own. If you need help, you can count on me."

"Thank you, dad." I was surprised about his attitude.

"You found a house?" I nodded. "You like it?"

"Yep."

"I can help you with some things. We have here a lot of things that can be recycled and you use, and if you need money, I can give you that too. I have my savings."

"Why do I feel like you're kicking me out?" I giggled.

"I´m not Bells, but you're right, you need to have your own home."

"Just like you need your space too, dad. I´m sure you're wanting to bring Sue here," I teased him and Charlie blushed.

"Oh, my God! Chief of Police Charlie Swan is blushing!" I joked. "Let me take a pic of you, dad. It´s going to go down to posterity." I couldn´t stop laughing.

"Very funny, Bells."

"Come on, it´s funny. I think it's the first time I've seen you like this, and I´m very happy for you."

"Thank you. Now talk to me about the house, what can I do?"

"Well, Alice and Esme helped me with the house. Actually it´s a house that belongs to the Cullen´s. Esme doesn´t want me to pay for it, she says she wants to see the house with life again, and you know the Cullens." I shook my head.

"I know Alice." He laughed.

"Yeah. She's going to help me, but I don´t want to think about that right now. Oh, and Edward too."

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" I nodded. "Great. It's about time. When did you see him?"

"It was funny actually. We met again on the bus. He was going to Port Angeles, but it wasn't until last Friday that we realized we knew each other. Why did you said it was about time? What are you talking about?"

Charlie sighed. "Edward had a dificult time months ago. I´m glad he's going out more than just to the hospital or the college."

"And you know what happened to him?" I asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"I don´t know much, just that he had some kind of incident. You should talk to him since you are so interested." He crossed his arms with a evil grin.

"I´m not interested."

"Sure, you're not. Now we should start to looking for the things you will need in your new house."

xxxxx

Who knew Charlie could be so exhausting? Seriously, he wants me out of the house. We spent the whole day Sunday looking for furniture, accessories, everything. Now I need to know when I could move. I sighed, the moving ¿how am I going to do that?

"It seems since you know who I am, you don´t speak to me anymore." I heard that sweet voice say.

"Morning, Edward." I smiled. "Sit down. Here, I kept a seat for you."

"Thank you. Finally Monday."

"Finally. But it feels like it's Friday. I´m exhausted. Charlie kept me busy with getting ready to move. I think he's more excited than me, but he won´t admit it." I laughed.

"Well, he has a girlfriend, and they have needs," he teased me.

"Oh, don´t bring it up. I know that information." I wrinkled my nose and Edward laughed. "How was your weekend?"

"I worked yesterday at the hospital. It was a quiet day. I wanted to call you, you know?"

"And why didn´t you?"

"I didn´t give you my number, and you didn´t give me yours."

"Oh, a little detail." We laughed about it. "You should have asked Alice for it."

"Yeah, I thought about it, but why ask her when I can ask you?" I blushed.

"I should give you my number since you will be working on my house."

"Oh, _just_ because I will be working on your house? And I thought you liked me," he teased me.

Oh, Mr Pouty Lips "By the way, you have to tell me why I´m Mr Pouty Lips." I lost the number of red in my face I was blushing so hard.

"Damn it. I said it out loud?" He laughed. "I will tell you if you tell me why I´m Brownie Eyes."

"Deal." The bus stopped. "But not now." I pouted.

We started to walk and suddenly I stopped.

"I´m going to the other door. See you later?" I asked and bit my lip.

"Sure, if not here, then at your house," He said and winked at me.

"Edward..." I said turning around, he looked at me, "By the way, I do like you, Pouty Lips." I smiled and walked away without expecting an answer.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out and looked at it.

_And I like you Brownie Eyes - E_

xxxxxx

Moving was stressful, and I haven´t even started. My house was going to be ready in few days, at least, that's what Alice thinks. Each day, the house was taking a new form, coming to life, as Esme said. Now, litlte by little, I needed to get everything done. Moving boxes around full of books, clothes... ¿where is all this coming from?

"I´m not going to make it," I breathed out.

"Thank God Alice is not here. She would jump on you."

"Shit!" I turned around. Edward. "Edward?" I asked while looking at that perfect man leaning on my doorway. He was smiling and holding boxes.

"Hey. Charlie let me in," he said while walking toward me.

"Oh, you scared me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. You looked beautifully confused over there, and I didn´t want to interrupt your thoughts."

"Ha, ha, ha. This is stressful, and I've only just begun." I sat down on my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some boxes and bags. Alice said you would need them and she was right," he laughed.

"Alice is here?"

"Nope, just me, but if you want me to, I can call her and leave," he teased me.

"Oh, no. No way. I prefer to be with you now," I teased him back. "And how did you get here? Did you drive?"

"Walked."

"You´re telling me that you walked to my house?" He nodded while smiling. "Through the forest?" He nodded again. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." Edward ran his fingers through his hair and put his hand on his neck. That neck was an invitation to lick him.

"Bella?" I heard. Ok, lost in time again, dreaming about Edward.

"Hmm? Sorry. Daydreaming, I guess." I blushed and Edward sat down next to me, touching my red cheeks.

"You're lovely when you blush." He smirked.

"It's uncomfortable. Everyone knows how I feel. I hate being betrayed by my face," I joked.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" He leaned closer.

"No." His face was so close that I could feel his breath.

"I've wanted to do something...since the day we met."

"W..what?"

"Kiss you." His lips, his pouty lips, were almost on mine.

"Kiss me," I said quietly.

"No hitting or revenge?" He teased me.

"Only if you _don´t_ kiss me."

Finally our mouths found each other. First the kiss was slow, teasing, then I grabbed his neck pulling him closer and we lost control. Edward`s tongue asked permision to join mine, I let him in and we melted into each other. We tasted each other, but it wasn´t enough. God, he is my Mr Pouty Lips.

"_Bella_," he said, breaking the kiss.

"Wow." I was breathless.

"I can´t control myself with you," Edward said with a groan while kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Don´t." I giggled.

"You're dangerous," he teased me.

"I know. You've been telling me that since the first day."

"Because you are." Edward nuzzled my face. "Come on, Brownie Eyes, I'll help you before it´s too late."

"Late?"

"Alice will be here any minute." He started to fix some boxes.

"Okay." Why was I feeling confused? "You never drive?" I put some books into a box.

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Long story," he said and tensed up.

"Will you tell me?"

"Someday." Should I push more? I guess not.

"It´s very difficult for me talk about it. Just give me time." Edward took my hand in his.

"Okay. No hurry." I smiled.

"I've missed this house." I raised a eyebrow. "I have. I remember coming to your house after a long walk. I used to stay outside under that tree next to your window. I had a crush on you." He winked at me.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You never told me."

"I was going to leave Forks just a few weeks after you arrived. What was I supposed to do? I was leaving ..."

"You didn´t want to be attached to anyone."

Edward looked at me, thinking. "Actually, I wanted to. I mean, there was something about you strong enough to make me doubt..."

"But you didn´t, and I´m glad. Look at you now, you´re a doctor, a great and amazing musician, and you fix houses too." I giggled.

"Sometimes I wonder 'what if', you know..." I walked over to him, taking his arms.

"We're together now. What do you call it?" I thought. "Oh! Fate. Fate brings us here so there must be a reason, right?" Edward took my face into his hands and kissed me.

"And you said you were not interested in Edward Cullen," I heard.

"Dad!"

"Alice, bring a camera, I want to take a picture. Bella blushing is a win." I hid my face on Edward's chest while he was laughing.

"Kill me now," I groaned into his chest. Edward laughed and kissed my head.

"And miss the fun?" I lifted up my face. "Besides, you can do the same with your dad." He winked at me.

"Oh, you are evil." I giggled. "What do you have in mind?" I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Payback time, Brownie Eyes. Payback time soon." Edward smiled.

"What are we going to do? Seriously, I´m not interested in taking a picture of Charlie and Sue. No way! I will need therapy after that." He laughed and I punched him on his chest. "I´m being serious."

Edward played with some of my hair. I was feeling faint.

"I know, but they can't hide forever, and you can count on Emmett and his jokes." He winked at me.

I giggled. "And I'm the one who's dangerous?" I came closer to kiss him. He was pure temptation.

"Bella! Alice is here!" Charlie was yelling like crazy. I groaned in frustration and Edward laughed.

"Soon, Bella. Let him enjoy the moment." He kissed my forehead.

"Soon? I like it."

xxxx

We left the house carrying some boxes. I needed to take some things to my house, trying to make the things a little bit easier. My new home still needed some arranging, but it was my place. Edward was determined to fix the bathroom, while the rest were just hanging around.

"Emmett, I need some help here," I heard Edward say.

"Sure bro, what can I do?"

"I forgot a few thing at Bella's house. You should got get those. Bella knows where they are." He winked at me. Oh.

Emmett drove me to my house and I was just sure about what we were going to find. ¿How could Edward know? Walking to the door, I tried to be calm.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Damn it. Emmett was sensing something was wrong.

"Hmm? Yeah. I just, hmm, I'm going to miss this house."

"We're going to have so much fun with you living near us. And Edward, I'm sure, will be spending a _lot_ of time with you." I blushed.

I opened the door, and the scene was grosser that I thought. Charlie and Sue on the couch. Making out…almost naked! _I want to die_.

"Oh, Chief Swan, you are in great shape!" Emmett joked.

Charlie was so embarrassed; his face turned all different kinds of red. Sue was hiding under some clothes.

"Uhm. Emmett. Bells. We can explain," Charlie said, still blushing.

"You don't need to say anything. It's your house dad."

"Come on, Chief. Having sex is _the bomb_!"

Then I heard some voices outside. Oh.

"Wow!" Alice said. "What a, hmm, _surprise_."

"We caught them _in the moment_," Emmett joked.

"Okay, I need you all to leave the house for a moment, please?" Charlie asked, while trying to put some clothes on. Sue was petrified.

We let them have a few minutes, and started to laugh. The situation was hilarious. Then Edward showed up with Jasper, and Emmett told them what we saw. I looked at him, and Edward came to my side, taking my waist.

"How did you know about Sue?"

"I heard your dad speaking on the phone as we left the house. I knew she was coming over." I giggled.

"That was evil. Poor Charlie."

Charlie came out of the house, still in shock. "Hmm. Sorry about. ..That..."

"It's okay dad, we understand."

"I didn't know you were here."

"You were very focused on other things, Chief." Emmett slapped him on his back.

"Sadly, I didn't have a camera with me," I sighed.

"Oh, but I had my phone," Emmett, said. Charlie was freaking out.

"Dad, it's okay. Relax. No pictures," I chuckled, and he finally got it. "See? Be careful, next time somebody can take a pic."

"Bells…you did this on purpose? To your dad?"

"I didn't," I said very innocently.

"Charlie, relax. You need to finish your, uh, performance." Emmett laughed. Charlie was in trouble.

"Payback," Edward said against my ear and I giggled.

"Check mate."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

***giggles* Bella and Edward are evil lol Bella should be pushing Edward to know about that incident? It seems Charlie and Sue are having more sexy times that Brownie Eyes and Mr Pouty Lips but don´t worry. Who has a dad like Charlie?**

**Chapter 7 soon I think, thanks again for the reviews and feel free to write me :D**

**See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Another LOTR round hehehe Thanks for all your reviews I really love read your thoughts.**

**Twilight belongs to SM but LOTR is mine :D thanks to my beta Jo! LY!**

**Chapter 7**

If you ask me which day of the week I hate the most, there is no doubt about it. Every day that I can´t see Edward on the bus is. And since he has a schedaule change every second, I don´t know where I´m standing. Of course, my routine is the same, but when he is with me I can deal with every dick around.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Morning, Bells. It seems your trip partner is not traveling with us today," he teased me.

"I know. He said I should give you more attention. Besides I think the Forks Bus is too much for him," I joked.

"At least he is making some days less stressful for you, isn´t he?"

"Okay, Sam. What is your point?" I asked while holding onto his seat.

"I see how this guy looks at you, and trust me Bella, he is not like the specimens here."

"Only you can beat him." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I´m a taken man and old." We laughed together. "Don´t lose this guy, kid."

"We've known each other for a week. How can you say that?" People were still coming onto the bus, but we kept talking. It was something we normally did.

"That's a lie. I think you know Edward a little bit more than that."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I know him, no big surprise. Edward used to live in Forks and he used to take the bus since he was little."

"Really? How did I never see him?"

"Sometimes we are not ready to see. And you were little too, the new girl in town. Edward was studying music. That kid is very talented."

"I wish I could know why he is not playing anymore, I mean, professionally."

"Music always comes from the heart; you need a muse. It's almost like when you fall in love, you need to open your heart."

"Wow. Since when did you become such a great analyst? I want you always by my side."

"I have been on this bus, on this road, for a long time, Bella. You learn to read and understand people."

"Thank you, Sam. I need to get a seat now, the bus is almost full."

"Good idea, go, and stop distracting me. I said before, I´m a taken man and you can´t change it." I giggled.

"Fine. Send my love to your family."

Could Sam be right? Edward has a broken heart? How can that be possible? A feeling of anger started running through my veins. It's unacceptable to me, the idea that he is no longer playing or composing music because of a bad experience. I took a seat and sighed.

"Long trip it seems," I heard a man's voice say. Damn it.

"You used to travel?"

"Yes," I answered, while I put my headphones on to listen to some music and at the same ignore him.

"I have to use the bus today since my car is broken."

"Oh."

"By the way, I´m Mike. Do you like traveling?" Oh God, help me.

"Yes."

"You must know everybody here."

"Yeah."

"Do you have car?"

"Yes."

"Don´t you like driving? I love it." _Geezzzz._

"I do, but I can´t."

"Broken car? Happens."

"Happens."

"Are you studying?" I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Are you a doctor? You have a briefcase." What the hell?

"No." I needed to escape.

"You must be a teacher." I breathed out.

"Hmm, excuse me _Mike_, but I need to change places, there is gum on my seat. Very disgusting." I stood up. Free, _finally_.

"Sure, nice to meet you."

"Yeah." I sat with a girl who looked at me smiling.

"I know exactly how you feel, I did the same too." We laughed at the situation.

xxxxxxx

_"How is my Brownie Eyes today?" __– E_

That was the message I needed to read after a long morning. Even if I didn´t know what kind of relationship we have, it was really nice to read his words.

_Tired and it´s your fault - B_

After seconds Edward answered back.

_"My fault? __Why? *pouts* - E_

_No pouting, Mr Pouty Lips :P Some guy on the bus. blehh – B_

_You kicked him? :D __– E_

_I wish I could. How is work?__ - B_

_Now I´ve a few seconds free. Crazy morning__ - E _

_*sigh* I know what you mean __– B_

_Done with college today? __–E_

_Almost, for the day. Still need __to pack my stuff- B_

_Sorry, I can't help today. Probably I won't be able to all this week. I have to cover shifts at the hospital - E_

Damn it, no Edward this week? I felt a hole in my chest.

_Oh. See you soon I hope__ - B _

_Miss you__ - E _

Those words melted my heart.

_Miss you too - B_

I giggled reading his message. He missed me. "Edward misses me," I sighed.

"Oh, you got it bad, really bad," I heard Alice's sweet voice say.

"I admit it, something is happening and I don't know what to do."

"Just let it happen." She winked at me. "My brother is going to miss you this week. You should surprise him."

"How?"

"Why don't you go to the bar Friday night? He will be there alone. Me and Jasper have other plans, and Emmett is taking Rosie to see her family. Edward is all yours this weekend."

"Hmm. I like that idea, but..."

"But? Wondering if is too soon?"

"Geez, Alice. You scare me sometimes. It's so obvious?" I frowned.

"To me, yes. I've never seen you like this, and my brother is worth it. Trust me, Bella. You are not going to get married now. Just enjoy the moment. You both need some kind of release." She giggled.

"Oh, Alice, you are incorrigible. I don't want to scare him. I would love to be closer but..."

Alice waved her hands to stop me. "No 'buts'. Just follow your instincts. It will be more than fine…but some advice?" I nodded. "No _´I love you´ _now, give him some time, let him speak."

"´I love you´? Are you crazy? I don't love him!"

"Oh, you doooooo! He doesssssss! But, it's not the time...yet."

"Thanks Alice, now my mind is on fire." I shook my head.

"Not just your mind." She giggled.

"Ok, evil girl, go to work now." I pointed her to the door.

"You are not funny, Bells." Alice crossed her arms.

"And you are not helping me. I will be thinking of Edward all day."

"Something you don't do already?" She rolled her eyes.

"I do, but now it will be worse." I pouted.

"Aww, you love my brother already."

"Shut up and get out!" Alice left the office laughing. I threw myself in my chair. "Damn Alice."

xxxxxxx

Slow week, very slow. Edward had to work at the hospital, and my trips to the college just weren't the same. We texted each other every chance we could, and he always brought a smile to my face. Friday could not come fast enough. Two hours. Two hours, I needed to get dressed. What is wrong with me? The thought of having Edward just to myself made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"You need to show more," my evil angel on my shoulder said to me. I felt like a cartoon. "No, you need to be seen as a casual woman, not desperate," said my good angel. After the battle between evil angel Bella and good angel Bella, I got to the bar. There weren't too many people around. The place was nice, but I didn't see Edward. What if he's not here?

"Bells! Glad to see you here again." Jake waved at me.

"Hey, Jake. How is everything?" I walked to the bar.

"It's good, not too many people yet, but it's early. You're looking for your friend?" He smiled. "He's over there, around the corner. He's going to play now and he's _alone_." I looked at him smiling and Jake winked at me.

"Now you are a matchmaker?" I teased him.

"Psychology; part one, how to be a good bartender." I laughed.

"Go, girl".

I walked to the corner and a beautiful sound made my heart beat faster. Edward was playing the guitar, and the harmonious notes were perfect music. I didn't care about the people around. I was being mesmerized by his music, his fingers, and his voice. I could feel his pain, and understood his lyrics. Edward said music was his therapy. Now I get it. His music showed more than he does.

The song ended and he returned to his table and I decided to join him. Edward looked at me surprised, but he gave me a sweet smile.

"May I join you?" I asked shyly.

"You never have to ask. Come. Want a drink?" He asked, while squeezing my hand.

"Hmm, beer."

"Are you driving?" He looked nervous and tensed up.

"Nope."

"Good." .

Taking a sip from my beer, I couldn't help myself. "What is going on Edward?" He didn't move his eyes from his drink. "I'm a big girl, I mean, I'm an adult, and I know I can't drink and drive. Even more so when you are the chief of police's daughter." I pointed at him. "What's this driving thing? What happened to you?" I pushed him, trying to get an answer.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It was just something that slipped out...shit!" He breathed out, running his fingers on his hair. He was very nervous. I took his hand and we entwined our fingers.

"I'm sorry too, Edward. I listened to your music. I see how you react on the road. I want to help you, but you don't let me in. I'm trying to help, but sometimes I don't take measure of your limits. I'm so sorry. I will wait until you feel sure. You know I'm here for you."

Edward pulled my chair towards him bringing me closer. Without waiting a second, he took my face, rubbed his thumb on my cheek, and gave me a kiss.

"I know." He said, resting his forehead against mine. We stayed for a few minutes like that, playing with our fingers. It was just us, nobody else existed.

"I'll be right back," I said giving him a kiss. Edward frowned. "Human moment?" I smiled.

I walked to the restroom and fixed my light make-up.

"Don't worry about your make-up. He finds you beautiful." I saw a girl's eyes meeting mine through the mirror. "And don't worry too much about him, men have slow brains." She winked at me and we laughed.

When I came out of the door, somebody pushed me against the wall. I started to fight, but then I recognized him. Edward kissed me fiercely, taking my face. There was need, lust…love? We melted into each other. His tongue asked me permission to come in and I gave it. He tasted so good, I couldn't get enough. I grabbed his hair pulling him even closer to me. Our bodies responded to the touches, the kisses, and the heat. We broke the kiss, looking for air, but Edward didn't take his eyes off me.

"Bells, you help me, a lot." I smiled and he kissed me again. This time he grabbed my leg, hitching it around his. We both groaned at the contact and I could feel his hardness. Our making out was effecting both of us.

"I could take you here," he said kissing my earlobe. I moaned. "You are so beautiful tonight." I felt dizzy. Edward nuzzled my neck. "But not here, you deserve better than this."

"Okay." I was breathless.

"May I take you home?" I nodded. "Can you walk?" I smiled. "I don't mind to carry you," he teased me.

"Hey, don't take from me the little dignity I have now," I joked wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me again.

"Let's go."

"And what about your music?" I asked out loud as we walked through the people.

"No problem. I'm done tonight." We walked out and got a cab. Edward pulled me closer, wrapped his arms around my waist, and I rested my head on his chest. His heart was beating like mine; faster, excited. When we got home, he asked the driver to wait while he accompanied me to the door.

"Thank you. It was a lovely night." Edward kissed me.

I don't want to let you go, I thought

"Me either." I looked at him in surprise. "I'm feeling the same. Thanks for coming tonight. It was a beautiful surprise."

"I love listening you, I like your music." I wrapped my arms on his neck while Edward pressed his body against mine, stroking my neck.

"What if I give you a special performance? Just you and me?" He's asking me out on a date?

"Tomorrow night?" He asked and took a lock of my hair, putting it behind my ear. I shivered at his touch.

"Really?"

"Yep. Come home, and the bonus, I will make dinner."

"Dear God, you are an alien." He laughed.

"I'm not. I just know a few things."

"Yeah, right."

"So? It's a date Brownie Eyes?" I smiled. What a weird nickname.

"It's a date, Pouty Lips." Edward kissed me one more time.

Watching him walk away, I was wondering how I was going to make it until then.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-...-...-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-

**Sooo? I really like the making out on the wall *giggles* what do you think? They are teasing tooooo much haha and Edward still with the drive´s problem hmmmmm**

**Feel free to write me. See you soon *giggles***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my friends! Again some delay but I guess you will love this chapter *giggles* Thanks to my Jo! awesome job as always 333 and thanks for the reviews! **

**Of course Twilight belongs to SM and LOTR is mineee **

**Chapter 8**

I heard the phone ringing in the distance. I'm dreaming , I´m dreaming, I´m dreaming. Please God, I´m dreaming. I looked at the clock and grabbed the phone. No way to get rid of it .

"Alice, it's 10:30 A.M. Why are you calling me? You were with Jasper for the weekend."

Why didn't I put my damn phone stand by? Always, always, there is someone who bothers me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, thanks for reminding me. I know about your date by the way." She giggled.

"How?"

"Long story. Anyway, we want to talk you," she said mysteriously.

"_We?__"_

"Rose and I."

"What is Rose doing with you? What about Emmett? And her family?" Seriously, this was confusing me.

"Another long story."

"Shit, Alice. I'm too sleepy to understand you and I want to go back to sleep," I groaned.

"I know, Sleeping Beauty, but we need your help."

"Help?"

"Definitely. But you need a few hours. Edward didn't let you sleep much, did he?" I could feel her evil smile.

"_Point_?"

"In two hours we are going to be there."

"Alice!"

"Bella, we really need your help. Actually, Rose needs your help and I will help you for your date." I groaned again hiding my face into the pillow.

"Right now, you are a pain in my ass."

"I'm sure you won't say that later."

"You know what? Being mysterious doesn't suit you."

"Tell me about it, but I can't tell you over the phone and Rose needs to speak to you."

"Fine. Two hours and bring some coffee, a lot of coffee, and something to eat."

"_Hey_! You should give us that!"

"Sorry, but you are bothering me too early."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Nice way to wake up. Why did they need my help? Rosalie has been distant lately, almost lost. She was always saying, "No, I'm fine," but she wasn't the same Rosalie I knew. And Alice seemed worried, something unusual for her. Alice and Rosalie are too much, even more so when I really need to sleep. For one, that's the only way I can stop thinking about Edward, on our date, him singing to me, cooking for me. Secondly, I thought he was going to run away after pushing him about his driving problem. But his kiss, and him following me, and he said I help him. Still, I wonder how I'm helping him.

"God! Too early for this!" I said, hiding my head under the pillow. Then my phone buzzed again.

"Damn it! They just can't stop pushing their luck." Spoke to soon? Yeah.

"_I can't wait for tonight. Sweet dreams"_ – E

I giggled. _"I can't wait either"-_ B

_"Sorry, I didn__'t want to wake you up_"- E

_"Don__'t worry, blame your sister and sister-in-law"_- B

"_Hmm, that's not good"-_ E

_"__Nope *sigh* Why are you awake?"-_ B

_"__Emergency at hospital, but almost done"-_ E

_"__See you later then"_- B

_"__Sure, I will surprise you *wink*_"- E

Hmm. Time to tease him maybe? _"Surprise? You´re going to tie me to your bed?"-B_

_"__Y__ou bet"_- E OMG

_"Evil"_- B

_"Tease"_- E

_"See you tonight"_- B

_"__Be careful on the road"_- E

_"Always am"_- B

Once again, his fear, his worry. What the hell happened? I knew I couldn´t push him more. He had asked me for time, and had asked me to wait. This situation was frustrating, but I have to give him time. I have to.

Now, how am I supposed to sleep? Of course, I can´t now. In two hous I will be hearing Rose and probably cursing Alice. I hate when she is in her date world because she can be scary. It's all clothes, shoes, make up, and hair. I don´t need it. Why pretend to be someone I´m not? Sometimes being simple is the best. I looked at the clock one more time and decided to take a shower. I had not finished dressing when the doorbell rang. My guests have arrived. Just great.

"You better be bringing coffee and food. If not, you won´t come in!" I screamed before opening the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, Bells, we have everything," Alice said. She had said everything, but I wasn´t prepared for it. "Hellooo," she sang.

"Okay, I said coffee and food not bags." I held her packages. "What is all this?" I asked while I put all the stuff on the table and the couch.

"Since you have a date, I was sure you didn´t have anything to wear, so I brought something that I had."

I sighed, then I looked at Rose. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. "Rose," - I took her hands - "Are you okay?" Rose ran to the bathroom and she stayed there a few minutes. I joined her and when she opened the door, I was sure what was going on.

"How many weeks?"

"Two months," she said, scared.

"Aww, Rose. You're going to have a baby. That´s wonderful. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't tell anyone. Alice figured it out by herself, just like you. I´m scared, Bells." We sat on the couch and Alice brought us some food. "Emmett doesn´t know and my family will kill me."

"Rose, who cares about your parents? It´s your life. It´s your baby and Emmett will be sooo happy."

"You think?"

"Pffft. Of course! He loves you. And the kids at the school and the college love him. He'll be a great dad. Just tell him."

"We are going to be aunts!" Alice giggled.

"So, the pregnancy was the problem?" I asked and Rose nodded. "Don´t worry about it. If your family won´t support you, then you have us. We are your family." Rose started to cry and I held her.

"Yay! We are going to have a baby!" Alice yelled in excitement while joining our embrace.

"Fine, fine, fine. I´m okay now. It´s your time, Bells," Rosie said and pointed at the bags.

I groaned. "I will wear jeans and a t- shirt." Alice and Rose shared looks.

"No way. My brother is waiting to see you that way, but you will surprise him. Who knows, maybe you'll end the night very wild." She winked at me.

"Wild?"

"Very wild. Trust me, Edward wants it and you do too." She giggled.

"I need a valium now."

Xxxx

I can´t believe how crazy my day was. I have no idea how many times I changed my clothes until we found something nice, at least that was what I told myself before I wrung Alice`s and Rose`s necks.

"I think it's too much," I sighed putting my hands on my hips.

"Nope. I think it's perfect," Rose said, while she ate a piece of cake.

"Tiny dress, comfortable heels. They highlight your figure without showing much. It leaves everything to the imagination," Alice explained.

"You have a perv imagination then."

"Maybe, but Edward will be speechless." She winked at me. "It´s time Cinderella. We can drive you."

"And how am I going to get back home?"

"Who said you'll be coming home?" Interesting point.

"What I should do?"

"Are you kidding me, Bells?" Asked Rose and I laughed.

"_Let it be_," Alice sang. "Okay, good luck tonight." She winked.

"Next time, I will drive." I followed the road until I was in front of Edward`s house. I kept staring, the place was beautiful all around. I could even see his parent´s house.

"We are close enough to not to be missing each other and far enough to not suffocate us." I heard his voice. Edward was leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed. He was wearing jeans and a tight white shirt. I forgot to breathe.

"You are more beautiful every time I see you," he said walking to me. "I´m considering not letting you take the bus anymore."

"Really?" I teased him, coming closer and wrapping my arms around his waist. "And how am I going to travel?"

"Hmm. Let me think," he said while pulling my hair off my shoulders. "Walking?"

"Funny. You can walk those distances, not me. I´m not prepared for that." Edward kissed me and I lost my balance. He laughed. "I told you."

Edward hugged me tightly and kissed my neck. "Come on, dinner is almost ready."

"Do you need help?"

"Nope, you are my guest. Wine?"

"Sure." I followed him to the kitchen. "Smells good. What are you cooking?" He reached for a glass of wine.

"It´s chicken, rice and some vegetables. Oh, and potatoes, scalloped."

"Wow. It sounds really good, Chef Cullen."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. Now it´s time to eat something." We went to the dining room, and Edward gently pulled out the chair and offered for me to sit down. He served the food and then he joined me at the table.

"You are such a gentleman, Mr Cullen." I teased him, then sipped my wine.

Edward smiled. "I can be a gentleman, but I can also not be. I can be whatever you want." On hearing these words, I choaked on the wine I was drinking.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"So, then it's what I want? Maybe I should be wearing erotic lingerie like Alice suggested." Edward knocked over his glass and I laughed.

"Touche," he laughed. We started to eat, and my God, best dinner ever.

"Those sounds are very distracting, you know?" I heard him say.

"Hmm? Sounds?"

"You always moan when you eat?" I blushed.

"Nope," I said innocently. "This is delicious, what is it?" Edward smirked. "Well, I know it's chicken but there is something more...oh, the sauce! What is it?"

"It´s a lemon sauce with olive oil and mustard."

"Wow, seriously, where did you come from?" I joked.

"A very far, far away galaxy." He laughed.

"Oh, now you are Yoda, Luke Skywalker or Chewbacca?" I teased.

"A little bit of all of them."

"Next time, I will make the dinner at my house," I said and took a bite.

"Sounds great. When?"

"Hmm. Tomorrow? I will be finished with my moving." I looked at him.

"It´s a date." He winked at me. "Are you ready for some music time?"

"Yes! The dinner was amazing."

"Come on, let´s go."

"What about the dishes?"

"Don´t worry about it, you are my guest, remember?" I giggled. Edward took my hand and we walked to another room .

"This is my music room." The place was wonderful, lots of cds, old records, guitars and his piano. I noticed that we were in a room that connected to another room.

"What is behind that door?"

"Hmm, my bedroom," he said putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. "You want to see it?" he whispered.

"I...well..." I could feel his smile on my neck, "Maybe later?" I shivered. Damn it.

"Sure."

Edward sat down in front of the piano and I positioned myself at his side. Within seconds I was wrapped in a beautiful melody. I closed my eyes, and I could feel the music in every pore of my body and feeling was intensified by the proximity of his body. I took a deep breath. Suddenly there was no music, just the rhythm of our breathing. I leaned my head on his shoulder and felt his arm around my waist. I lifted my face and opened my eyes and there it was. Edward watching me, smiling.

"Thanks." Edward did not take his eyes off me. "Thank you for this wonderful evening." I smiled and he stroked my cheek.

"You're welcome, but the night is not over yet," he said and kissed me gently. I remembered Alice's words, _´Let it be,´ _and I got carried away by my desire. Our kiss was getting deeper by the seconds and our moans broke the silence in the room. We separated for a moment, looking at each other.

"I know it's too soon...I know we need to get to know each other, but Edward, I need you. I can´t stay away from you," I said and lowed my face when I realized the words that came out of my mouth.

"Bella, look at me," I heard him say, but I didn´t want to see him. "Look at me, _please_." I met his eyes. "I don´t know what this is, but I can´t stay away from you anymore. I need you too." We kissed again but this time, the lust, the desire was more intense. "I think it´s time to show you my bedroom, what do you think?"

I smiled. "I couldn´t agree more." I was still so under the effects of the kissing that I didn't see Edward as he picked me up from the floor, put me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. I felt my cheeks redden and how my body would woke up to his proximity. We looked at each other and Edward bent his head touching my lips.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked and I nodded. "Wouldn´t you prefer to wait and find another specimen on the bus?" He smirked.

I sighed. "There's not a better specimen than you." I kissed him one more time. "You really want to take this step?"

"I have never been more sure in my life," Edward said as I got out of his arms and onto the bed. I knelt and grabbed him by his shirt pulling him to me. Our mouths were molded and without asking permission, our tongues tasted. "Your taste is so good."

"Probably from your food." I giggled, touching his lips with my tongue.

"There is one way to discover it." Again, Edward caught me and kissed me deeply. I ran my hands down his back until I reached his butt. I pulled him more to my body and I moaned feeling his erection.

"You do that to me," he said kissing my neck. "I wonder if I have the same effect on you," he said without kissing me.

"Hmm. You should find out." I took his shirt off and Edward was touching my body. He lifted my dress, taking my hip. "You are killing me."

"And it´s just the beginning." His sexy tone made me more anxious in anticipation. I felt him with all my senses, I don´t know how, but Edward found the way to get to me. I was wearing panties? I felt his finger on my folds.

"Ah. God!" I arched my back feeling the sentation.

"You are so _wet_." He nuzzled my neck and he put another finger inside me. "And so _tight_. I can´t wait to put my cock inside you." _Geez_.

"Edward...please...I need more..." Edward intensified his touch on my clit, making circles and at the same time filling me with his fingers. "Oh, God...I´m going..."

"I know. _Come_. Do it on my fingers," he whisperd. I couldn´t hold on anymore and I came screaming out loud. Edward took me by my waist to keep me from falling on his bed.

"Wow," I was breathless, "just the beginning you said?" I asked and Edward started to unzip his pants and remove his clothing.

"Hmm. Step by step, love." Oh, _love_? "There is no rush."

"Really?" I asked, playfully taking his hard erection and I heard his moan.

"_Fuck_. I´m going to come in my pants if you keep doing that."

"Take you clothes off. _Now_," I said leaning back on the bed while touching my breasts as an invitation.

"Damn it. You are evil," he said while taking off his clothes. Finally he was naked in front of me and I coulnd`t help it; I stood on my knees and grabbed his neck, kissing him firmly. We fell on the bed and Edward positioned himself between my legs teasing my entrance.

"I can feel your heat. How do you want me?" He asked while kissing my neck. I moaned when he took one of my nipples in his mouth, playing with it with his tongue.

"And you say, I´m evil. God." I ran my fingers down his back, then put my hand on his ass, squeezing it. I moved my hips trying to get more contact. His lips were moving to my collarbone, and came back to my neck, I arched my back, my body was screaming. How could this be possible?

"Eager much, love?" he whispered.

"Never happened to me before. Oh, God. I want you so bad." I kept running my fingers down his back. I took my time to feel every muscle until I got it what I wanted.

"I`m not the only one...eager," I said biting his neck. Edward groaned and took my hand. We intertwined our hands and he held them over my head. He kissed me again and in one move, Edward was inside me.

"You feel more than good, Bella." Edward was lost as I was.

"Fuck." I felt his cock inside me, growing harder. "Oh, God. Please move. Move in me now."

We let go of each others hands and I grabbed his ass, pulling him more inside me. Edward started to move, to fill me and I began to feel in every fiber, every cell, every nerve, my pleasure grow. I clung to his body tighter until I couldn´t anymore and I fell on the pillows.

"Edward, it feels amazing...hmmm..."

"It´s amazing how your pussy reacts to my cock," he said while kissing me. "You want more?"

"Oh, God. Yes, yes, _please_." I moved my hips and Edward thrusted again and again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hit my g-spot. "Don´t...stop...right there, hmm..."

"You want my cock there?"

"_Yes_."

"You want it hard?"

"_Yes_!"

"You want it faster?"

"Oh, please, yes...I´m so close...Edward..."

"I know, I can feel it." He thrust again and it was heaven. "_Fuck_. You are so tight."

_Dear __God._

"I´m going to come...Bella..."

"Yes. Yes!" We came together, screaming, and it was amazing. Edward fell on me carefully, kissing me."

"That was-"

"_Wondeful_," I said breathless.

We stayed holding each other for a while as our breathing became slower. I laid with my head on his chest and his arms around me. I thought Edward was sleeping but he broke the silence.

"I always thought about music as my lifestyle, becoming a doctor was my second option. Music was easy for me, natural. I could spend all my time writing, composing music, losing track of time," he said rubbing my back. I picked up my face to see his eyes.

"It was you." He nodded. "You are talking in past tense. Don´t you write anymore?"

He sighed. "I didn´t and I do it, actually." I was confused and Edward saw it on my face. " I started to write again weeks ago, a month ago maybe. Music is not just about lyrics and notes, it´s about heart." I smiled remembering Sam´s words.

"Why did you smile? I not complaining. I think it's beautiful," he said touching my face and I blushed.

"I was thinking of Sam." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Thinking of Sam when you are with me? That hurts, Brownie Eyes." I punched his stomach playfully.

"We were talking about the music the other day. He said music comes from the heart."

"He is right."

"And what is it in your heart now? What made you write again?" I looked at him. Edward ran his fingers in his hair and came closer to me.

"You", he said looking at me straight, taking my face into his hands. "You gave me heart again"

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:...-.-.-.-.-.-

**awww Did you like it? What do you think is next? hehehe**

**See you soon and I will be waiting for your ideas :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my friends! here I´m with another chap. Thanks to my Beta again, Jo! you are the best 33 and thank you soooooo much for your reviews.**

**LOTR is mine but Twilight belongs to SM **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up warm. I like being warm, a feeling not very common in my life. I don´t wake up every morning like this. This is too good to be true. It must be a dream. I opened my eyes slowly, enjoying the last seconds of my dream and I found myself in his arms. Edward`s arms. I had slept on his chest, and now I was listening to his heartbeat, and felt his breath on my hair. He smelled so good. It wasn´t a dream, we had totally had sex and it had been mind blowing. I wanted him so bad again, but I realized that I needed to go home. Finally, today I was going to live in my house.

Oh, Edward was going to be with me...tonight. I raised my head and I looked at him for a few seconds. His face was peaceful, like an angel. Before getting out of bed, I looked at his body, his arms, his chest, the sheets were rolled on his hips, but I could see that he was awake. Very awake. It made me salivate. It was a real temptation, I wanted him in my mouth.

"Control yourself, Bella." I sighed. I gave him a little kiss and without waking him, slowly got out of bed. I put on his shirt, took my clothes and went to the bathroom. I could still feel Edward in my body, on my skin. His aroma. I quickly left the bathroom, and noticed that Edward had not changed his position in bed. I decided to write a note. I would not wake him. If Edward was awake, I would never leave his house.

"_I spent a wonderful evening with you, but I did not want to wake you up. I'll be packing my stuff. See you tonight at my new home. I can´t wait to see you again." Bella_

I left the note on his bed. I really didn´t want to leave his place. I didn´t want to leave him, period. But at the same time, it was the moment to torture Charlie since he was going to take the quietness of the house for his date with Sue. I was going out and there was a little problem. No car. "Fuck." No way was I going to call Charlie or Alice.

Without making much noise, I looked for a taxi near the phone. I found a notebook and when I opened it, some pictures fell on the floor. Edward. He was playing the piano on stage. Rome. Another photo, Edward playing music with others and in another photo, a woman with a microphone near him. Could she be reason why Edward stopped writing? And was she the reason why Edward even stopped driving? "Bitch." I hate that bitch, that was a fact. I don´t know why this is affecting me. I sighed. "What have you done to me, Pouty Lips?" I fixed the table, the books, the pics and realized it was late. "Damn it. What am I going to do? Oh, the bus." I can count on the Fork's bus, always.

xxxx

I can´t remember since I came back home in the morning. I used to want to go out with the girls, getting some drinks, and dancing but this time was different. I could still feel Edward on my body, inside me. I hugged myself trying to feel him close to me, trying to remember his warm body. His lips on my body, him moving inside me. Somebody cleared his throat. Ooops.

"Sneaking into the house in the early hours, huh?" I blushed hearing Charlie´s voice. I left my bag on the couch and turning around I could see his evil grin.

"Oh, Chief Swan, don´t look at me like that. If I´m sneaky, you are the master. Don´t make me call Emmett. He would be pleased to talk about you and Sue, remember?" His smile was gone. Caught!

"Grrr. This is embarrassing." He shook his head.

"Like father, like daughter," I teased him. "Don´t worry dad, today I´m moving out and the house will be yours again. You could have a lot of fun here." I giggled as I was walking to my bedroom.

"Hey! More respect. I´m still your father."

"Oh, that is soooooo _Star Wars_, 'Luke, I´m your father'. Please, father, we are neither one are innocent here."

"Fine, but I´m still your dad." He crossed his arms.

"I know. By the way, another date today?"

"No, I´m working. If you need help, tell me. I can probably move my hours or tell some of the guys to help you."

"It´s almost done. Alice was like a hurricane. I need to move some boxes, that´s all."

"I´m going to miss you, Bells." I smiled.

"Me too, dad, but you can come visit anytime." I winked at him.

"Lunch tomorrow?" He asked going to the door.

"Sure. Bring Sue too."

"Okay. Tell Edward I will wait for him..."

"Dad..."

"You're being careful, right?" He looked at me seriously and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you too?" Charlie froze. Ouch! "Bye, dad."

xxxx

It was a strange feeling, but moving on was refreshing. A new start, my own house, my own place. Freedom. It was a good thing, it was, but leaving Charlie alone after so long made me feel guilty. Even more so when I know the serious problem about the cooking. He can´t cook anything, even an egg. I know he will be fine, he knows how to take care himself. And now, Sue being with him is a great news. It was my time to fly.

Alice helped me with the last bags and boxes. Rose and Emmet were at my house waiting for me. They gave me a welcome showing huge smiles.

"So?" I asked, winking at Rose.

"So what?" She smiled.

"You knew, right?" Emmett asked without trying to hide his excitement.

"It wasn´t so difficult to figure out what was happening to this lady. How are you now?"

Rose and Emmett looked at each other, holding hands.

"I´m the most happy man on earth. I´m going to be dad! Can you believe it? Dad!" He yelled and grabbed me and hugged me.

"Emmett... I... can`t ... breatheee..."

"Oh, sorry."

"It´s fine. I knew you would love it. I told you," I said to Rose as I walked to her and hugged her.

"I know, I know. I was stupid and scared." She sniffed.

"Her parents don´t accept it, but that doesn't matter. This is our family," I heard Emmett say very proudly taking Rose around her waist.

"We are a huge family, then."

"Now it´s your turn, Bells. How is everything with my bro? He´s crazy about you." Emmett´s words surprised me.

"Hmm. It´s too soon to be thinking about some kind of relationship. I don´t know what we are or what we want..." I was falling in a hole with no escape.

"Oh, Bells... you got it bad, just like Edward," he teased me.

"Shut up." I pushed him so I could walk into my house, and I heard their laughs. I sighed. Finally at home.

"You're going to be okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, it´s just, so many things have happened in a little time, you know? I´m overwhelmed, but happy too." Suddenly, I felt my phone buzzing.

_I can´t wait to see you too. New home? -E _

"I think, we should go Emmett. Looks like Bella will be busy," Rose yelled and I blushed. "You will and you know it."

I smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"Enjoy your new home." They waved at me and finally I could answer Edward's text.

_Home sweet home. I´m exhausted but happy. __Will I see you tonight?- B_

_Sure, I´ll be there in__ a few-E_

_I miss you pouty lips_. I typed. Should I send it or not? I sighed and sent him the message.

_I miss you too, Brownie eyes__-E_

Walking aroung the house, I saw a lot of things to do and no time for everything. Even the kitchen was a mess. "Oh, shit! The dinner." I put my hands on my head. I can´t cook, clean and look nice at the same time. I hope Edward likes sushi. I started to arrange the furniture and my books in the living room. I was focused on my work, moving boxes and bags. I put some music on for company while spinning inside the house. At one point I heard a knock on the door. Opening it I found the sexiest man on earth.

"Hi," I said finally when I woke up from my hypnotic moment and realized, first, how I must look and second, the dinner. "Oh, shit!"

"Hi, to you and I like your welcome by the way." Edward laughed while running his fingers in his hair.

I blushed. "Sorry. I forgot the food."

"That was the problem?" I nodded. "Here is the solution." He showed me some bags.

"Chinese, sushi, pizza, I didn´t know which one, so, I brought a little bit of everything."

"You are my hero! Seriously, I love you," I blurted out while taking the food.

"Hmm, really?" I heard his teasing tone.

"I mean, I love you doing this. Fuck, kill me now." I sat on the couch.

"Why kill you? I can not kill my fellow traveler," he joked and sat down next to me. "Let´s eat something, you probably didn´t today."

"I´m starving." Thank you God for making Edward change the conversation. Telling him I love you? Bella, you are screwed.

"How's the moving?" Edward asked while taking a bite of pizza.

"I can´t finish. It´s exhausting."

"Let me help you. You eat."

"Oh, bossy Edward," I teased him.

"I like being in charge." He winked at me.

"Hmm. I guess you showed me that last night." I giggled.

"About last night..."

"What?"

"You left me alone today." He was slowly coming closer.

"I wrote you a note." I laid my food on the table, moving on the couch.

"You didn´t kiss me." He was like a predator.

"I did."

"Sorry, I don´t remember it." Edward caught me, pulling me closer to his body.

"What can I do?" I asked while Edward nuzzled my neck.

"Hmm. I have a lot in mind, but first, a kiss would be a good start." I took his face and crushed my lips on his. We moaned feeling the contact of our tongues. Edward touched my body, put his hand on my breast massaging it. I groaned feeling the pleasure. For a moment I froze, and he felt it. Edward stopped kissing me, he put my face into his hand, looking at me confused. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm." I blushed. "I would love to continue our make-out session, but I don´t feel very feminine at this moment."

Edward smiled and kissed my neck. "Really?"

"Ah...can you give me a moment? I need a shower." I kissed him back when he lifted up his face.

"Sure. Go" I stood up, and Edward slapped my butt. I looked at him. "I can´t help it," he said. I giggled.

"I´m not complaning at all."

"Go. I will take care of the food and kitchen." I kept staring at him. I was lost in his face, his smile, his jaw, his eyes. Edward smirked and ran his fingers in his hair. I closed the distance and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. He was surprised at first, but quickly his arms and his body molded to my body. When we broke our kiss, Edward kept his eyes closed. I gave him a little eskimo kiss and he opened his eyes.

"What can I say? I couldn´t help it." I smiled, pushing him.

I left Edward in the living room. The shower was actually a really good idea, so much better after so much work and besides, you never know what can happen later. I hope so. For that reason, I decided to play a little bit, just a little. I chose a Victoria's Secret lingerie set, something that Alice gave me as a present for a birthday. I wasn´t used to wearing this stuff, but special night, special clothes. I put on a robe and walked to the where Edward was.

To my surprise, I found myself alone. "Great, I took a shower and I´m wearing this for nothing." Is it weird to enjoy the silence? Because I love it. My kitchen was clean, everything in the right place. I took a bottle of water from my freezer. "Seriously, Edward left me alone?" I closed my eyes, then gasped feeling his arms around my waist.

"I thought you were gone," I said, putting my arms on his.

"I was outside, waiting for you. You feel better now?" He kissed my neck.

"Hmm. So much better." I felt his hand on my robe.

"What do you hide here?"

"Clothes?"

"Are you sure? Or do you just want to tease me?" Edward´s lips were still on my neck, until he took my earlobe. I couldn´t stop a moan.

"Just take my robe off. I think you are teasing, not me." I leaned my body on his chest, at the same time I rubbed myself and could feel his erection.

"Fuck. Stop it. You're torturing me now." Immediately, he opened my robe and started to touch me. "Brownie Eyes, what are you wearing?"

"Lace?" Edward groaned touching my breast while my robe was now on the floor. He pulled me even closer and I could feel even more his hard cock.

"You have no idea what you do to me..."

"I guess... I have an idea." I was breathless, but I pushed harder making him moan.

"You are evil. I want to fuck you now."

"What are you waiting for?" I teased him, grabbing his cock.

"I can´t decide where, you are so beautiful in lace." His hands were everywhere. My body reacted to every touch.

"I love this kitchen," I said breathless. "Fuck me here, now." He slowly lowered his hand, exploring every part of my body until it came to my clit. He teased me before put his fingers inside. I moaned feeling the pleasure. Just my panities were between us.

"You are so wet. I can´t wait to be inside you," he whispered.

"Edward, please. Do it." I had my right arm over his head, grabbing his hair, molding me on his body.

"You want this?" Edward asked while making circles on my clit. I groaned. "Want more?"

"God, yes..." He put two fingers inside me. The movement was making me come, but I wanted him. I wanted to wait.

"Don´t hold it back, come on my fingers." I couldn´t wait, I came screaming his name. I almost felt faint. Edward held me and kissed my shoulders, my neck. I turned around, putting my arms around his neck and I kissed him with the last energy I had. But, to be honest, I was ready, ready to have him inside me. We broke our kiss looking for air.

"I guess the kitchen is an aphrodisiac." I giggled.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed. "Actually, you are the aphrodisiac." I put my leg around his hip feeling his hard erection, making some friction, and he moaned.

"Maybe. Maybe we are." I kissed him and Edward lifted me up. This time I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I want you inside me." He set me on kitchen counter and I unzipped his pants, grabbing his cock.

"Fuck, Bella."

"I want you.. inside... now." He entered me and we groaned at the feeling. "God, it´s too good to be true." We were moving, just one body, the conection was overwhelming.

"You are too good to be true, Brownie Eyes." Edward took my breast, massaging it and in one move he sucked my nipple. The pace of our movements ceased to be slow. Our breathing changed, I began to feel the heat, and Edward thrusted harder, hiting my spot.

"Right there." I grabbed him closer, I needed more, I couldn´t get enough. The pleasure growing. I felt him close too. "Oh God, Edward, I´m going..." Edward crushed his lips on mine.

"Come. I´m close, I need you to come." He hit me again and my walls started to fall.

"Fuck."

"Edward!" I threw my head back, feeling his mouth on my nipple, my orgasm felt like it would go on forever.

"Bella, fuck!" We held each other for a while, all sweaty, as I kissed his neck and Edward did the same on my collarbone.

"I feel wet." I smiled.

"Still wet, huh?" His lips were on my neck, until he meet my lips.

"Hmm. I am wet, I´m not joking," I murmured on his lips. Then, we felt it.

"I´m wet too." Edward looked around. I moved and the water hit him.

"Shit." The tap was open, spraying water and we were soaked. I started to laugh. "This is funny?" He smirked.

"Very. I was going to invite you to shower with me, but we don´t need it now." I giggled, and Edward got me off the kitchen counter. He closed the water faucet and now the place was a mess.

"I guess our night is over." Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hmm. I don´t think so." He kissed me.

"Hmm. Ideas?"

"We can dry ourselves since we got a shower."

"Mr Pouty Lips, you always have great ideas." Edward carried me to my bedroom. I didn´t know how sexy and exciting it was to dry someone.

_.::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**What do you think? Charlie can´t be a serious dad anymore it seems hahaha **

**See you soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

***Waves* I´m back and soo sorry about the delay. RL is keeping me busy. Thank you sooooo much for your reviews, you are awesome! Thanks to my dear beta Jo! **

**LOTR is mine but Twilight belongs to SM**

**Chapter 10**

It was the beginning of my week. Following the amazing and sexy weekend I had spent with Edward, I found myself ready for my routine. College, college and more college, but the good thing was knowing that somebody was waiting for me, in his house, in _my_ house when the day was over.

My new house had a wonderful blessing upon it. I mean, having sex with Mr Pouty lips, what else could I ask for? Our relationship didn´t have a name, but who cares when you wake up with a beautiful man beside you?

Since the bus stop was very close to my place, I walked there to wait. Minutes later, in front of me, was a yellow car. I had heard the horn from at least two blocks away. The window rolled down and, of course, who else could it be? No one other than Alice could have that kind of car.

"Hey friend! Come on, I'll drive you," Alice said.

"I can´t say no, right?" She nodded. "Okay, but do you have class today?"

"Of course, I had some changes in my hours. By the way, Edward gave me something for you. Check the back," she said while starting to drive.

Turning back to see, I found a bouquet of flowers.

"My brother is a such a romantic sometimes." Alice kept driving as I read his note.

_I can´t wait to see you__. I feel you, I smell you, even, I can taste you - Edward _

Romantic, she said?

"Wow, Bells. Stop blushing." She giggled.

"Shut up and drive." I giggled while I took my phone to answer his note. A dirty card deserves a dirty text.

_I can feel you inside me__ - B_

_I think a gave a patient a wrong medicine. Bad girl, brownie eyes__ - E_

_Thanks for the flowers, miss you __- B_

_You__'re welcome. Miss you too - E_

_See you tonight?__ - B_

_I hope, the hospital is crazy today__ - E_

"Well, I guess you and my brother are more than _just fine_." Alice giggled.

"Oh , Alice, he is _amazing_," I sighed.

"No details, please." I laughed.

"Edward is amazing. He´s perfect and it´s really scary."

"First, Eddie is not perfect, and second, what are you afraid of?"

"I feel...I can´t explain it, it´s beyond words. It´s scary feel how I feel. Does that make any sense?"

"Aww. Bells. I think he feels exactly the same. Edward is in love with you, too." I froze. In love? "Bella, stop thinking. Relax. Enjoy. Everything in the right time."

Like Monday, the next days were all the same. Alice picked me up, we traveled together to the college, and Edward sent me something new. Every time I tried to ask about this situtation, Alice changed the conversation. Weird. But enough is enough. Almost four days without seeing Edward. Just phone calls and text messages - the hospital had kept him busy. And Alice was the designated driver for the week. A week that ended today. I needed some answers now.

"Alice, you want some coffee?"

"Sure, I want to see your house, too."

Once we got it in the house, and with a coffee in our hands, it was the moment to intervine.

"Now, tell me what is going on."

"I don´t know what are you talking about," she answered pretending not to know the topic.

"Alice, I´m not stupid. What is this 'taking Bella to college' all of a sudden? And don´t say you changed your hours because that´s not true. You're driving, just to drive me."

She played with her coffee cup. "Bells, I can´t."

"Yes, you can. And you will tell me now what this stupid situation is. I don´t need a babysitter. I've been using the bus, and that was working out just fine. Edward asked you to take care of me?"

I saw hesitation on her face.

"Alice...all this has to do with Edward´s fear? The driving? He told something about his music but not much. What happened to him?"

She sighed. "I can´t speak about it. It´s not my story to tell."

"I know, but this is driving me crazy. Just tell me something, a hint, a clue, _something_."

Alice looked at her cup of coffee and sighed. "He had a car accident...well, not him, but there was a car accident."

"I´m confused. It was, but it wasn´t?"

"He didn´t crash the car, but he was in an accident..."

"She died?"

"She?"

"Alice, Edward stopped driving and writing music. It was a woman?"

"Yeah, but not in the way you think, it was more complicated. Since that day, Edward freaks out every time he is on the road. He doesn´t drive, but he _is_ writing again and I think it's because of you."

"He told me that. Who was the girl?"

"Just a bitch."

"Oh, great answer, but I need details."

"Ask him, I can´t say anything more. I just did what Edward asked. I love driving you and traveling with you, but let him explain."

"I´m tired of this. I´m tired of this '_let's distract Bella_' games. Why the mystery? It was an accident. Stuff happens."

"I said it was karma, and my brother took the responsibility," I heard her say.

"What? How?"

"Speak with Edward, push him, give him a limit, maybe that will help. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date." She winked.

"Sure, sorry Alice. I didn´t mean to be an ass."

"You love my brother. You don´t have to apolozige." I stared at her. "I guess you know what to do."

I sighed. I was resigned. I felt that I had to push him for answers, even if that meant hurting both of us. Walking to my room, I reached for my phone. I had to do something, right?

Xxxxxx

I always had problems with hospitals, the smell alone made me sick, but now it was a different situation. I reached the door of the office and the nurse let me in.

"Doctor Cullen will be here in a minute, Miss."

"Thank you." I sat down and as I waited for him, I looked around. The office suited Edward; it was simple, his laptop on the desk, books around, and some pictures of his family. I heard the door open and I tried to be calm. I didn´t want to jump him on the first thing.

"Good afternoon, Miss. What I can do for you? It says here that you are suffering from some kind of anxiety. What are your concerns?" He asked without looking at me.

"Well, I have some, hmm, _problems_, but I´m sure we can figure it out," I said while crossing my arms.

"Bella?" He immediately lifted up his face, smiling. "What are you doing here? I´m not complaining, but I have a patient."

"I know. You are waiting for Marie."

"How do you know?"

"Marie is my middle name. I asked for an appoinment with Doctor Edward Cullen." I winked.

"This is not a good idea Bella. And there are people out there."

"I know, I´m sorry, but it was the only way to get to you. We need to talk, Edward, and now."

"We don´t have time..." I waved my hand and stopped him.

"We do. Now, tell me, what the hell is going on with you, Cullen? Can you tell me why I had a babysitter this week?"

Edward took a seat, running his fingers in his hair.

"Alice was doing me a favor. Actually, she had some changes in her classes, so I asked her. I couldn´t be with you, but I needed someone with you. I wanted to be sure you will be safe."

I was confused. "Are you listening to yourself? Edward, I have been using the bus since I was ten years old. I've been driving since I was sixteen. I´m careful. I don´t need someone with me." Edward went to speak, but I cut him off. "Alice didnt´change her classes, she just drove me as a favor to you. You see this, don't you?"

"Bella..." he sighed.

"You need to stop this. You need to drive again."

"What does this have to do with driving?" He asked, raising the voice, and sounding exasperated.

"Everything. It´s the only way to lose your fear." I stood up, closing the distance between us.

"I´m not afraid," he muttered.

"Yeah, right. Tell that story to somebody else. It´s all about practice. You just need a new start."

"Bella, stop it."

I touched his back, rubbing it, and I could feel how tense he was. "You can do it. I will help you. Just think, for example, what could happen if Rosalie needs somebody to drive her when she is in labor. Emmet can´t, nor Alice, Jasper or me. Or what if something happens to me and I need your help?"

"Bella." His voice was cold and I knew I was pushing him too much.

"You need to defeat that fear. You can´t live like this."

"Stop it," he said, taking a step away from me. "It´s not fear, and it´s none of your damn business."

"I just want to help."

"Help me? Why? Because you want to feel good about yourself? Because I´m a freak, and I´m not worth it?" His words crushed my chest, broke my heart. That bitch made him believe he wasn´t worth it?

"Edward, it is nothing like that -"

"Don´t." He cut me off. He was definetly angry. I had pushed him too much. I took a deep breath. I needed to explain, make him understand.

"Look, I want to help you. Not because you are a 'freak' or I want to feel good. You're worth it. You're worth it to me. Don´t you understand? I´m here for you Edward." I breathed out. Edward wouldn't look at me.

"You think I´m doing this for me? Fine! You're right." He turned around. "I´m selfish, because I want you, because _I love you_, Edward".

Oh, I was shaking from having said that. Edward was standing in front of me, frozen.

"You shouldn´t have said that."

"I know. It's scary being out of your comfort zone, isn´t it? I won´t take it back though, because it´s true." I took my bag and was walking to the door when I heard him.

"Bella, please, let me..." I turned around to look at him, but my vision was couldy with tears.

"Edward, I don´t know what happened. I don´t know what that bitch did to you, but I´m not her, we are not the same. This isn't about the driving, I don´t care if you don´t have a car, it´s about what she did and what she is _still _doing to you." I turned without expecting an answer and opened the door.

"Bella, let me call a cab or something. It´s raining."

"I´m driving. Don´t worry, I can take care of myself." The nurse came to the door, with a patient and I started to walk away faster. I needed to get out of there before I jumped in his arms. I knew he was in pain, his look had said it.

"Bella!" I heard him yell, but I didn´t turn around.

Edward was right, it was raining, but I didn´t care about the rain. I started my truck, just out of habit. I was still crying. It hurts that Edward thought that way. It hurts me that he did not trust my feelings. The rain was heavy and I slowed down the pace. My phone rang and I immediately recognized the tone for Edward and decided to ignore it. I needed to get home, get a shower, sleep and forget all that happened today. My phone rang again. I was frustrated.

"Edward, you can stop now!" I yelled.

"I see that things didn´t go well with my brother," I heard Alice say.

I sighed. "I pushed him too much, Alice. I lost him." I said between sobs.

"Where are you?"

"Driving home."

"And talking on the phone?"

"I´m not stupid. You're on speaker."

Suddenly there was something in the road, but I couldn´t see clearly. The rain was heavy and making it hard to see.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

A deer was in the middle of the road. I did some maneuvers to avoid the deer, but ended up losing control of the truck.

"_Bella, what`s going on_?"

I couldn´t answer. I tried to stop the truck or to slow it down, but the road was very slippery. I slid off the road, and crashed into some bushes. Alice, still on the phone, was screaming my name. When everything stopped, I felt my scalp where I had gotten a strong blow to the head. I lowered my hand. Blood. I hate blood, the smell even worse.

"_Bella_!" I heard Alice yell, right before I passed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ohhh Bella! *shakes head* What do you think is going to do Edward now? Too soon for an "I love you"? **

**See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! Finally THE chapter, take it easy and you will understand more. I will post an EPOV soon too. Thank you for the reviews and thank youuu Jo! great job my lovely beta.**

**Of course Twilight belongs to SW but LOTR is mine :)**

**Chapter 11**

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but the voices around me brought me back to reality. I moved, I was a little disoriented until I remembered what had happened. Damned deer, damned rain, damned Edward. I moved back, again the pain.

"Shit." I touched my head. I had a bump and felt some bleeding. No much, but enough to annoy me.

"Bella, you're awake, thank God," I heard Alice breathe out. _Alice?_

"What are you doing here?"

"Jasper drove me here when you stopped talking. I was freaking out, even more so when your phone died. We need a doctor," she said while Jasper helped me.

"I'm fine, it´s just a cut. It doesn't matter."

"It does too matter. You need to go to the hospital, Bells." Jasper was a pain in my ass, but he was right.

"Hospital," I muttered."Not again. I do not want to see Edward, not in this situation. I don´t want..."

"Fine. But you will see a doctor in the emergency room," he said while helping me up so I could walk.

"Promise me that you'll not say anything to him." Alice rolled her eyes. "Promise me?"

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"I said okay. Let´s go."

Hospital again. I was freaking out, not from the almost accident, but because I didn´t want Edward to see me. I didn´t want Edward feeling guilty since it was my fault. The doctor responded quickly without making me wait too long. He examined me and I was fine after all. Not seriously hurt, just some bruises. Those minutes seemed like an eternity for me. After everything was done, Alice and Jasper drove me to my house. The security of home relaxed me, even more when I was alone. But of course, you can't be free of all.

"You need some rest, the doctor said. No college for you for the next couple of days. I will help you with anything you need." Alice was torturing me over the phone.

"Alice, since when are you a doctor?" I laughed. " I don´t need help, I´m fine. It's just a bump, I'm not an invalid." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and Jasper will be taking your truck." I sighed. "He wants to know what you want to do with it."

"Oh, Alice. I hadn't thought about it yet." Suddenly, a knock on my door caught my attention. "Tell him to sell it, junk it, whatever." Another knock, stronger this time.

"Coming!" I yelled.

"Err, Bells." I heard Alice clearing her throat. "Before you open the door, you need to know something."

"What? You sent me the Cullen army to help me?" I joked.

"Not exactly. Bella, he saw me at the hospital..."

"You didn´t!"

"I´m sorry. He was freaking out, so nervous, he even cancelled some patients." I opened the door finding Edward, soaked from the rain, waiting for me.

"Call you tomorrow," I said and hung up.

I looked at him and his eyes showed me pain and worry.

"Are you ok? You need something?" He asked nervously.

"I´m fine." Edward sighed.

"Hurts?" He looked at the band on my wound.

"A little bit. Come in, it´s raining. You're soaked." Edward walked into my house and turned around to see me. It was awkward moment, I wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I couldn´t move.

"Hmm. I´m going to look for a change of clothes for you." I almost ran to my bedroom. The last time he was here, he had left some clothes behind. I walked slowly, taking deep breaths, trying to relax myself. "Take this." Edward smirked at me. "I didn´t steal it, if you're thinking that. You forgot them last time." I was blushing. I could feel my face burning.

"Thank you."

I felt I might die when I saw him shirtless again. God, I missed him so much.

"Bella...I..."

"You want something to drink?" I asked while walking to the kitchen. Edward followed me. "I was going to make some tea."

"Sure, but I think I'll need something stronger." I could feel a sad smile in his voice and I turned around and confirmed it.

"I have some beer. If that's not strong enough…"

"But it´s going to work." Edward didn´t move, he stayed close to the kitchen door, until I gave him a bottle. Our hands touched and we kept staring at each other for a few seconds. I broke contact. I awaited him. It wasn´t my time to speak, to really speak. He needed to make the first move, not me. I kept moving, waiting for my tea to be ready. I could feel his eyes on me, his presence close to me. Then, Edward was behind me.

"We need to talk, Bella."

"_We_?" I asked while picking up my cup. I moved away from him, but Edward had another idea when he grabbed my hand.

"I need to talk." I sighed and without thinking about it, I interlocked my fingers with his. I took my tea and we walked to the couch. Edward took my chin, rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"First, I need to know if you're okay. It´s the only thing that matters to me, Bella." He looked at me intensely, taking my face into his hands.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little headache, but I´m okay." I smiled and he relaxed.

"Bella, I´m sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked and took a drink of my tea, without taking my eyes off him.

Edward slowly reached out his hand, looking at me as if he was asking me permission to touch me. His finger drew down my wound, and I closed my eyes at the feeling.

"I´m sorry," he said again, and I opened my eyes.

"It´s not your fault, Edward. I was the one driving. I was who tried to save the deer´s life, instead of mine." I shook my head.

"You left the hospital upset. I should have done something."

"Stop it. I´m fine, nothing happened. It was my fault, not yours. End of discussion."

The silence surrounded us for just a few seconds, but seemed like forever. I played with my cup while Edward sipped his beer. He looked confused, and lost in thought. But even when I wanted to speak to him, I didn't. I couldn´t be the one who started this conversation. He cleared his throat, running his fingers in his hair.

"It´s not going to be easy for me," he said.

"Okay."

"It´s a long story," he warned me.

"It's okay. I have plenty of time. The doctor said I´m stuck here for a couple of days. I´m all ears." I took a drink of my tea again.

"I don´t know where to start," he sighed.

"Take it slow."

"Take it slow," he repeated. "You know I left Forks to study music." I nodded. "Good. Two years after I got into the consevatory, I started to play in some pubs. I was writing my own music even before that, but I felt it was time to see people´s reaction to my music. One of those night, I met some guys who were in the same classes as me, but we had never talked. They liked my music, my songs, and we started to spend some time together, playing and singing."

"Who were they?" I asked interested.

"They were Alex, Felix and Demetri. Next, I met Jane."

"Jane." She must be the bitch.

"She was with Demetri, actually, she was with all of them," he clarified.

"Oh."

"I kept my distance. I wasn´t interested in being in some kind of freaky relationship. She joined us in the group, singing with us. We started to play together in those pubs, one night, some guy offered us a contract to record an album, and a world tour. I was now at the medical college, so I said no. Of course, not all of them were happy about my decision. Jane was one of them. She wanted that contract no matter what. My decision was made and I wouldn't change my mind."

"And how about the others?"

"I told them to take the chance. That they didn´t need me, even if the songs were mine. But they decided to wait until I was ready, or sort of. Weeks later, I heard some music similar to mine. I was confused since nobody, besides the group knew about it, even some songs just I wrote. I asked my family's laywers to follow the tracks and nothing. I thought that it was probably just a coincidence."

"Hmm. Coincidences. I don´t believe in coincidences," I said as I put my cup on the table.

Edward smiled at my comment. "I know. And I should have known it too. Anyways, we kept playing. I was very ahead in my classes of medicine and decided to take a few months off. That guy showed again and he made the same offer. He wanted us in some shows around the world. This time I agreed and we recorded a few songs and made some trips."

"That´s good. You went around the world?"

"Yeah. England, Italy, Spain, France, Germany. We went to another in South America too."

"Really? Wow, you loved it?"

"I did. It was really great, everything was great, people liked our music. I kept writing more. Jane wanted to sing those songs, but I refused. We ended the tour and Aro gave us another chance to record a few more songs do more shows. I wasn´t convinced since I needed to come back to college. Again, Jane was all over me, trying to change my mind. It didn´t work. I agreed to make a new album, but not another tour."

He took a deep breath."They decided to do it anyway since she was the leader. All the attention was on her and that was all that she wanted. I came back to my career. Still, I played in some pubs, just for fun."

"And what happened to the rest?"

"They did the tour, but came back early too. It wasn´t the same, they needed more songs, they needed me. Actually, it was Jane. She made them believe that there was something between us, and the songs I wrote were for her."

"Optimistic much, huh?" Bitch. Edward smiled sadly.

"They asked me to play again, but I didn´t want to. I was almost ready to become a doctor. Some nights, Felix joined me at the pubs, or Alex. Jane came a couple of times and she sang with us. It wasn´t the same. Demetri showed up the next week, angry with me, because my songs were playing and he thought he wasn´t part of the band anymore. I was confused. We hadn't done any shows or recorded again, but he insisted about some new songs."

"Your songs were stolen again?"

"Sort of. I mean, the music was the same, but not the lyrics. The lawyer made a new investigation, but nothing. It was frustrating. I decided to leave the group and focus on medicine. There was no problem with the guys, but Jane was a pain in my ass. She even offered me money for the songs. We had a fight and never I saw her again until...", he drifted off and I could tell he had started to feel nervous. I came closer, leaning my head on his shoulder, taking his hands.

"I´m here. No rush." He sighed and kissed my head.

"It was Thanskgiving and I was spending time with my family when I got an envelope from the record company. It was addressed to me since I was the leader of the band at first. Inside was a new contract, but in the name of Jane. They even made the mistake of including in the contract which songs she would be recording. My songs. I immediately recognized the songs, the same songs that had mysteriously heard before. The songs that Demetri heard as well. I was furious. There was no doubt about Jane stealing songs. Immediately I called her with the excuse that I had received the envelope. My parents tried to calm me down before she appeared. I called my lawyer and made a complaint for theft and plagiarism." I hugged him hard, because he was so tense.

"When Jane showed up, it was hell. She said I was a coward, that I had no guts in the world of music, that I was a loser. She appreciated not having a relationship with me. I was not worth the trouble. Now she was going to be a millionaire, successful. I swore she would pay for what she did, but Jane laughed in my face. There was no way to verify that the songs were mine. She believed that, but she was wrong. When she saw that she was at a dead end, she fled and I made the stupid mistake of following her. I wanted her to pay for everything. But not that way." He stopped and shook his head.

"Edward." I rubbed his back trying to relax him.

"It was snowing before and the road was impassible. Jane drove like crazy and I followed her. I should have let her go. I should have let her leave with my songs," Edward was shaking, "but I followed her. I wanted her to pay for what she had done. She lost control of her car and collided head-on into another. I swerved and avoided them, but also ended up injured. Still, I left my car with the idea to help. She was still breathing. I´m still saying to myself, _I could save her_. I tried. Jane was in my arms and she laughed. She said I would always be a loser and her death was my fault. She didn´t regret anything. Jane died in the operating room."

"My God. She's the reason for your fear?"

"It was my fault. She was right, I am a loser. I couldn´t save her...I should...I wished for her to pay for everything and she died." He was freaking out. I stood up and knelt in front of him, taking his face into my hands. I started kissing his face, taking his tears, his fears away.

"You are not a loser, do you hear me?" I said making him look at me. "It wasn´t your fault. It was her fault and she wanted to make you suffer for her mistakes. She was a twisted, freaky bitch. I was not your fault," I said while kissing him. "It wasn´t." I kissed him again and Edward responded. We broke our kiss, and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I stopped driving and making music. Everytime I´m on the road, I´m panicked. After that, I´ve done therapy. At least now, I can travel on a bus. I can be out there without so much fear, but I can´t help it. Bella, after what happened with you today, I was so scared. I didn´t want to lose you. I don´t want to lose you. Please, tell me it´s not too late." He was so vulnerable.

"I´m not going anywhere, Edward. I can´t."

"You can´t?"

"Yeah, my truck died again," I joked and Edward gave me a sad smile. "And I can´t stay away from you, Edward. I can´t."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and sighed in relief.

"Oh, God, Bella. I thought I had lost you. I´m sorry. I should have let you know before all this," he said against my hair.

"You weren´t ready. I understand." I kissed his neck.

"You do?" Edward looked at me now.

"I do. You were in times of high stress. Panic attacks are not easy. Fear and insecurity drive you crazy. Everything takes time," I said touching his face. "I´m here and I will help you."

"You are not mad at me anymore?" He asked and his eyes sparkled.

"No, I´m not. I´m sorry, too." Edward looked at me confused. "I´m sorry I pushed you today."

"I needed it, Bella. But next time, be more careful, please?"

"I will." I gave him a little kiss.

"I´m exhausted," he sighed.

"Me too. Come to bed with me." I grabbed his hand, making him walk.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Besides, I need my doctor." I smiled.

We laid on the bed, wrapped in each others arms. I was almost asleep. It was relaxing to have him with me. Edward took a deep breath, like building courage, because he needed to speak. Should I let him now? Or should I wait? Maybe it´s too much, I thought. He seemed to tense even more when he tried to relax. I held him tighter.

"What´s going on in your head?" I whispered.

"There is so much inside I need to get out of me. Believe me when I say I need you to understand."

"I do, Edward. I do. If you want to speak, I´m here to listen. Always." Edward sighed and held me like his life depended upon it.

"After the accident it was really hard for me getting back on the road. Everytime I drove it was hell. Sometimes I saw her image over and over again and I almost heard her words. I started to feel the cold in my hands, the tremors, the anxiety, I was losing my mind. I had moments when I felt myself involved in those thoughts so much than I couldn't breathe. I had to stop on the side of the road, taking deep breaths. I remember Jasper or Emmett taking me home.

There was a time I was grabbing the wheel so tight I couln't feel my own hands. I was petrified. I didn't want help. I didn't want anyone around me. I closed myself off at home, I couldn't even walk out the door. My life was like a hermits. My parents tried to do everything they could to wake me up, but nobody could take from my head the accident and my belief that Jane's death was my fault. I didn't leave my room, just ate. The music was my escape like always, actually, the piano room was the only place I went. It was safe for me, but that bubble didn't last." His pain was getting to me and it was a very familiar feeling.

"My panic attacks were coming more and more. The last one was my final break. I remember being on the piano, the music flowing and she was there. Her words again, her face, her poison, my guilt, my pain. One day, my dad found me in the corner after an attack. When I came back to myself, I couldn´t believe what I have done. My piano was wood chips, crashed, and broken. And then I saw me, the piano was me. After that, I didn't play anymore until I felt it. I couldn´t be closer to the room. I was the destroyed piano. I let her destroy me." Edward put his head in his hands.

"Edward, it's okay. You don't have to tell me everything now." He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I have to. I need to. I need you to understand me." He sighed while running his fingers in his hair. "I became a doctor for my dad, but it was always my second option. I really enjoy it and since my family gave me their support with music, I thought it was a good idea. I mean, I never thought that music could be my entire world. After I made records, had some shows around the world, I didn´t feel like myself anymore. I felt like I was selling the best part of me, selling my soul. For that reason, I left the band, they were really good, and they didn´t need me."

"But your songs that you gave people, your fans, was something else. It wasn't just music or lyrics," I said, now understanding the sacrifice he made chosing between careers.

"Maybe," he said reflectively. "Actually, I never thought about it that way." I smiled seeing the joy in his look. "I know people enjoyed my music and I always tried to be honest in my songs, about how I feel. What I felt was what I wanted them to feel." He sighed.

"But after that day, I was broken. I lost my inspiration, the will to live. I was going under and I decided it was time to ask for help. One of my first steps I made was playing random songs at Jake´s bar."

"But not your songs," I said sadly. His songs were so beautiful and deep.

"No, not my songs. I was empty, Bella. I was scared to show that I didn´t have anything to give." Edward took a deep breath, looked at me and took my hands. "You gave me a reason to live, to change. You gave me my heart back, my soul."

"Edward, I didn´t do anything. It was always you, don´t you see it? You are a fighter. You are one of the strongest people I know." We kissed like it was the last one. Our position was again wrapped around each other, caring for each other. Finally Edward was relieved.

"Brownie eyes?"

"Hmm?"

"It's true? What you said to me today, it's true?"

I knew what he was talking about. I lifted up my face looking at him and touched his lips.

"Yes. I love you, Edward. I love you."

He smiled wide and kissed me."I love you, too."

..._:_:_:_:_:_:_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_;_...

**Well, what do you think now? To much going on in Edward´s heart. And he loves her :) Why Bella is so understanding?**

**See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I´m back and this time with an EPOV. I wrote a few more but you will have to wait hehehe This is what happened with him after Bella ran and she had the accident. Now you won´t want to kick him :)**

**Thank you Jo as always and thank youuuu for your reviews!**

**Twilight belongs to SM and LOTR is mine. Enjoy!**

**.,.,.,..,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Chapter 12 EPOV **

Seeing Bella run away, crying as she was and never looking back, made me feel like a total dick. How could I let her go? How I could stay here after that? For the first time in my life I had found someone who understands me, who wants to help me, who wants to try, and I just let her go? I found someone who loves me and now I've screwed up everything. _Bella loves me_. My Brownie Eyes loves me and I let her go. How am I going to fix this? I love her too and I bet she hates me now. God. I love her. Why did I have to fuck up everything?

"Fuck!"

"Doctor Cullen?" I heard and turned around. I was in the middle of the hall, right in the place where Bella had left me. I sighed. "You don't have a patient until fifteen minutes from now," Mrs. Coope said.

"Thank you." When I walked into my office, I thought I saw my sister or was I hallucinating? No, definitely not. Alice was here speaking with a nurse and didn't notice me. I changed direction towards her.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I saw her surprise and I could hear a_ damn it._

"Errr, I..." she was looking at the doors.

"Are you ok?" Alice seemed like she was freaking out.

"Yeah, I´m fine. I needed a doctor, actually Jasper had this headache that won't go away. I forced him to come here and see some professional. Maybe it´s something he ate or it´s a cold or some kind of problem with his neck."

"Alice, you are babbling too much. What are you hiding?"

She froze. "Why do you think I'm hiding something?" She put her hand on her hips.

"Easy. I know you and you can´t stop looking at the emergency door."

"Damn it," she sighed.

"Alice, I´m waiting." Alice put down her head.

"She made me promise not to tell you." Then she looked at me and pouted.

She? "What happened to Bella?"

"Nothing."

"Alice!" I yelled at her, feeling my anxiety growing more and more.

"She had a car accident."

"How? When? _Tell me she is fine_." Again, it was happening again. I was going to lose her. I'm a loser. It's all my fault.

"Edward, take a deep breath, please." Alice grabbed my hand trying to relax me. "Bella is fine. It was just a bump, nothing more."

"I have to see her. I _need_ to see her. Mrs Coope, please cancel my patients. Try to make new appoinments with other doctors."

"Sure, Doctor Cullen." I took my things and tried to close the door. Alice was in the middle right in my way.

"Alice, where is Bella?"

"I won´t tell you."

"What? Are you out of your fucking mind? I will find her." Alice pushed me to the wall.

"Bella doesn´t want to see you, Edward. She is scared of you."

"Why?" I looked at her.

"She thinks you are going to believe it's your fault."

"It is my fault."

"No, it's not. You need to calm down, please. Bella can´t see you like this. You're shaking."

"It´s happening again."

"No, Edward. It´s not the same. Trust me. First, try to relax and second, let´s do this; go home, wait for me and you will see her later."

"Alice..."

"Bella can´t see you now. Go home. She is leaving soon."

"I can´t leave her. Not her. Not Bella." I felt my body breaking into a thousand pieces. I needed her. I needed Bella. My Bella, my Brownie Eyes. I leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths, my hands on my knees. It was a familiar feeling, the palpitations, my hard breathing and I was shaking and feeling cold. How many times had I been in this situation? How many times was this story going to repeat itself? Why me?

"Edward, please, calm down." I heard Alice beside me say. "Bella is fine. You need to control that feeling. She is not Jane."

She is not. Definetely _not_ her.

"I know," I said breathlessly.

"If you know, then don´t let her win. You need to take control before it´s too late." She was right. Bella was right. I couldn´t let my fear win. I couldn´t let Jane win again. I took deep breaths, and felt my body relaxing.

"How do you feel?" Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Better. Something to tell to my therapist, I guess." I ran my fingers through my hair. "And something to tell Bella, too."

"That´s good, you could control the panic attack, Eddie." I looked at her, feeling relief, very calm. I was able to control myself. I didn´t let her win this time. For the first time, I felt in control. I understood finally that it wasn´t my fault. She wasn´t the one who made me chose again. I'm not hiding anymore and I was stronger thanks to Bella. She pushed me. She wanted to help me and made me realize that without confronting my fears, I would never be free.

_Bella_. I stoop up, seeing Alice with me. "I need to see her, Alice."

"But she doesn´t want you..."

"Please, Alice."

"Damn you, Edward. No puppy eyes with me. Bella is going to kill me." She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but don´t let her see you. Bella didn´t want you to know. She didn´t want you freak out." We started to walk down the hall. "She has some bruises and a cut on her head, but she's fine."

Bella was sitting on a table and she had some blood on her shirt. She seemed more pale than usual and there was sadness in her look. "It´s my fault." Alice punched me.

"How many times do I have to tell you it´s not your fault? Bella was driving, not you. Stop thinking, go home, take a shower-"

"I need to talk to her." I cut her off.

"As I was saying..." Alice rolled her eyes. "Go home, take a shower and I will let you know when Bella is leaving. Then you can talk her, okay?" I nodded without taking my eyes off Bella. "Good."

Bella was alone. I had to stop myself from opening that door, running to her, wrapping her in my arms and never letting her go.

"She's fine, Edward." I heard Jasper´s voice behind me.

"I think if I hear that again, I will punch someone."

"You need a ride?" I turned around placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No, I will take the bus... for now."

"As always."

"Take care of her, please."

"I will."

"Both girls."

"Just go man. You'll see her soon." With that promise I left the bulding. I wanted to see her, but I had to wait. I took the bus like everyday, but not feeling like it was just another day for me. Finally I could open my eyes. I could see myself thanks to Bella. Even if I still have issues to work out, finally I was feeling free. Her love had set me free.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

**See? Edward loved her too. Men need to be pushed sometimes lol Next chapter Pouty Lips and Brownie Eyes get dirty... wonder why?**

**See you soon! and write me your thoughts! 333**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Back again, back again..." like Eddie Vedder says. Hola! Another chapter here anddddd it´s time to get dirty and yummy. Thank you for the reviews! Thank you my dear and great beta Jo. Enjoy it!**

**Twilight belongs SM and LOTR, the FF not the movie of course, is mine**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 13**

After a very heavy day, I couldn`t even think about the possibility of being in Edward´s arms again since our discussion. I was lying on his chest when I woke up. The wound on my forehead did not hurt much, but what Edward told me, his history, made my heart ache to comfort him. Now, I could understand his fear, his worry, and his pain. It cost me an almost accident, but now things were clear. Edward was sleeping pleasantly, there was no sign of concern that was there yesterday. That bitch was paying for everything, she stole his heart, his soul, and his confidence. He wasn´t worth it? What the hell she was thinking? I held tight to him, wrapping my arm around his waist, pulling him closer. I rested my head on his chest, and listening his heartbeats, I fell asleep.

Kiss, kiss, kiss. I groaned. I´m dreaming. After a few seconds, I was waking up alone. Still sleepy, I moved, looking for Edward. Yeah, I was dreaming. His shirt was on the chair, his shoes under the bed, but he wasn´t in the room. No signal. I stirred my body, crushing on my bed, immediately recognized his smell, his cologne, and I grabbed his pillow, sighing. It was heaven.

"I´m getting very jealous of that pilllow," I heard next to me. I blinked a few times to see him. Edward was bringing me breakfast in bed, but the food wasn´t exacly what caught my attention. His bare chest was inviting me to lick it, even more seeing him barefoot. I'm not a foot fetishist, but I´m a human after all.

"Sleepy head, still dreaming?" Edward asked, looking at me. I wanted to jump on him, and make his smirk go away.

"Hmmm. I'm not seriously injured. I can make and have breakfast alone." I said sitting on the bed and crossing my arms on my chest.

"You can, but you were in an accident. Big or small wound, it doesn´t matter, it was an accident and you must rest."

"You are too bosy to be a doctor." I pouted.

"And you are very stubborn, like all patients." I stuck my tongue out and he laughed.

"Not just stubborn, a child too." I smiled.

"I love your laugh," I said, taking a cookie.

"Just my laugh? I love everything about you, even when you are stubborn." I blushed and took a sip from my coffee.

"Breakfast in bed with a gorgeous man, what more can I ask for?" I smiled and Edward was blushing.

"I know my coffee is great, but you won't buy me. Still, you have to rest."

"But-"

Edward cut me with a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, but the mix between his scent, his taste, and the coffee was intoxicating, too much caffeine. Of course, because of the caffeine, I might have kissed him back with force, taking his lips, making him moan.

"Still, you must rest," he said between kisses and I giggled. The clock beside my bed was telling it was late, and Edward was here. It made no sense.

"You don´t have to work today?" I asked, while eating a cookie.

"Nope." Edward took his coffee.

"Nope?" He shook his head.

"Why? Edward, you didn´t, right?

"If you are thinking I escaped from my job to be with you, it's not true." He drank his coffee.

"Okay." Fine, but I was a little bit disappointed.

"In some point, it's not true." He smiled and I frowned.

"Hmmm. What do you mean?"

"I've been working more hours since we are a little bit free from college, with the idea, to spend more time with you."

"Really?" He nodded. "Not because of the accident?"

"No."

"Well in that case..."

I grabbed our breakfast, putting it on the table beside me, and took Edward, pulling him close to me on the bed. We were face to face, Edward was touching my cheeks, he kissed my nose, and that made me giggle more.

"I´m sorry..." I was going to speak, but he stopped me. "Sorry about the fight yesterday, about not telling you what happened before."

"It´s fine. You need time, and I will give you that time."

Edward closed his eyes, as if he was trying to forget something. "When you left the hospital, I was going to follow you. I asked to the nurse to change my patients, to see another doctor. I was leaving when I saw Alice and I knew something had happened." Edward took a deep breath, touching my hair, placing his hand on my cheek.

"You were worried, I understand, I would do the same." I was lost in his touch as Edward kissed my forehead.

"I need you to understand what is going on inside of me. It´s not easy. I have been closing myself off, telling myself everything was okay, but it was just a mask. I needed to face it, you were right, I needed to face my fears. My therapist will be pleased about this." He smiled.

"It´s just a matter of time. It is not something you can do in one day."

"I know. Finally, I get it. You scared me, Brownie Eyes. When I saw you on that chair and the doctor was..."

"You saw me? Damn it. I didn´t want you to see me!"

"You were angry with me." His tone was sad, and I could see tears in his eyes.

"No, I wasn´t." I kissed him sweetly. "I mean, I was pissed off, but with myself for pushing you. I didn´t want you to see me, because it was going to be more stressful for you, more distressing, and you were going to blame yourself. And I wasn´t wrong, you still blame yourself for what happened."

"I should have stopped you." Edward closed his eyes.

I touched his face, trying to get his attention. "No, you couldn´t. I was determined to leave. It was my responsibility. Mine."

"It was so contradictory to me. When I was going home, the only thing I could see were the images of Jane. I felt that history was repeating itself. I was chasing you, running to you. The time of the accident was in my head, flashes of Jane dying. I was doing the same. Except, that I was losing the person I loved the most."

"Oh, Edward." I leaned my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "I got you, Pouty Lips," I whispered. Edward hid his face in my hair.

"I should say that. I wear the pants here, in this relationship," he joked.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century. I protect you now. I save you now. You save me later. We can change places if you want." I rubbed his back.

"Deal."

We stayed in the most comfortable position possible, hugging on the bed, our legs intertwined, kissing, enjoying the moment. Edward was telling me his fears, his worries. I was the hero today. Fine, a unconventional hero, laying on the bed, this thought made me sigh in frustration.

"What is in your head, Brownie Eyes?" Edward asked, taking my chin to see me.

"I just...even though I´m enjoying being in bed with you, is that all we are going to do? I do not think you're taking this very seriously."

"Hmmm. Let me think about it..." he made some ridiculous expression. "Nope, not at all."

"You know, this is my house. I´m safe here."

"Oh, lady, do not underestimate the power of your house. You are able to get into the washer." He laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Pouty Lips. Can I least eat something?" I asked while rubbing his chest.

"Sure. I can cook something if you want."

"Tempting, but I want ice cream."

"Ice cream? It´s winter in this part of the continent."

"Yep, but it´s summer in others. Come on, are you not an ice cream guy? I eat it all year round." I left his arms, feeling empty for a while. "It can be really interesting." I winked at him and he groaned.

"Brownie Eyes, you have no idea what is in my mind right now."

"Really? I think I do know." I threw a pillow over his crotch. I walked to the kitchen, hearing Edward´s step behind me. "What is your flavor ice cream?"

"I don´t know, chocolate?" I turned around looking at him.

"Seriously, you need more options."

"And you have those new options?" I opened the freezer taking out the ice cream cartons.

"I have more than you can even imagine, Pouty Lips." I started taking ice cream containers from the refrigerator, setting them on the table.

"I am impressed," Edward said, looking at the ice creams.

"Check these, strawberry, lemon, peach, dulce de leche, cherry, chocolate, mint."

"I do not recognize most of these flavors." I giggled, watching him shake his head.

"Oh, my favorite, Bariloche chocolate."

"Huh?"

"Hey, you have been in Argentina playing music, and don´t know what is it? It is excellent. Almost an aphrodisiac. It has nuts, raisins, cherries, and chocolate chips."

"And how do you know about it?" He asked, his face quizzical.

"I have a friend, who has a friend, who's friend has another friend, and that guy is from Argentina." I winked at him.

"I think I've wasted my life." He shook his head, and I laughed.

"Aww, let me show you. You will learn very fast," I teased him, grabbing his arm. I put a chair near to the freezer. "Sit down."

"Should I be scared?" Edward asked as he did what I told him to, and crossed his arms.

"Very." I giggled. "Come on, we can play a little bit."

"So, what now?" Edward asked in curiosity.

"Easy. Close your eyes." He did what I said, and I gave him a little kiss on his lips. "Keep your eyes closed. Don´t cheat."

"Promise."

I smiled thinking about how vulnerable Edward looked. Now, it was my moment to enjoy. Edward, ice cream, what a great combination. I took a spoon and opened the ice cream.

"Now, open your mouth." Right now I wished I could kiss him hard. Those lips are the death of me.

"I´m going to be a long time with my mouth open?" He asked.

"Ooops! Sorry. You are a very distracting man. Here I go. Taste it. You like it?"

"Hmmm, it´s good. Lemon?"

"Yep. Another flavor coming." I took another spoonful, giving Edward another bite.

"Well?"

"Tastes like toothpaste." I laughed. "Seriously, you are not giving me it, right?"

I slapped his arm. "Of course not. It´s mint. I can´t believe you never ate it."

"It´s awful."

"Let´s test another one." Edward started to taste it, making weird faces.

"Sooo?"

"I don´t know which one it is."

"It´s dulce de leche."

"What?" He opened his eyes.

"Hey! Don´t open your eyes. Dulce de leche is sweet, delicious."

"Give me more." He took the spoon, tracing his lips with his tongue. Dear God. "Okay, I will give it a chance. Next?"

"Oh, I see you like this game. Check this one."

"Strawberry. Classic." I giggled.

"Another one. Let´s see if you can recognize it."

"Easy. Cherry."

"Oh, sorry, ice cream expert. And what about this one?"

"Hmmm. It´s a fruit."

"Good. Which one?"

"I have no idea." He laughed.

"Eat this one," I said while giving Edward some ice cream made me want to jump on him and eat him.

"I´m lost."

"Peaches and cream. I have one more. The last and it comes with something special, but you have to promise me to keep your eyes closed." Edward opened an eye and his smirk was there.

"Okay. I give you my word of honor."

"Close your eyes." He did what I asked, and I took another bite of ice cream. This, to me, was the best. At the same time, I decided to play dirty. I took off my panties, and just left my shirt on. I took a step closer, making sure that Edward wasn´t spying. I sat on his lap, opening my legs on his thighs. Edward groaned when I accidentally touched him. Yeah, accidentally. I giggled thinking about it.

"Brownie Eyes, you are killing me here." I kissed him, and Edward grabbed my hips pulling me closer. I moaned.

"Pouty Lips, one more and I´m all yours. Open." I gave him the last bite of ice cream, the best one.

"This must be the bariloche chocolate. I can taste the nuts, raisins, cherries, and chocolate chips like you said."

"Good, but I said something else too," I whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

"It´s an aphrodisiac?" He licked his lips, and opening his eyes, I saw lust. He was going crazy as much I was, I teased him, licking the spoon. Edward grabbed my hips, pulling me closer. Both of us groaned at the touch. I kissed him, the taste of Edward, and ice cream was amazing. His hands were everywhere, touching me, exploring. My shirt was the only thing between us.

"Aphrodisiac," he repeated. "I think I´m feeling hot, what about you, Brownie Eyes?"

I moaned when Edward teased me with his finger on my clít.

"Edward..." I whispered, while he pulled me ever closer. I kissed him hard, our mouths moved as our breaths mingled. I was so focused on the kiss that I screamed when Edward slid two finger inside me. "Fuck!"

"You are so ready, so wet. I wonder if it is for the ice cream or because of me?" he asked.

"Ice cream...you...combination." I couldn´t make a complete sentence. I needed him inside me. His fingers moving was driving me crazy, but I needed him. "I want you, Edward".

"You have me here." His moves were going faster, and my orgasm was ready to hit me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him, when I finally felt the heat, the warm, tickles growing and growing.

"Oh, Pouty Lips, right there. I'm almost..." I screamed before I could finish my sentence.

Edward took my face into his hands and kissed me again. I sighed. "Dear Lord, you are going to kill me." I giggled.

"It´s your fault. You can´t give me an aphrodisiac to eat, especially when you are on my lap." He sucked my bottom lip and I moaned. "Thinking about it, there is something wrong here. Hmmm, yep, this shirt."

Edward took off my clothes, I did the same with his clothes, and I lowered my hand on his pants. He groaned. It was my time now. I stood up, taking his pants off, and I quicky was sitting on his lap again. I took his earlobe into my teeth, then I licked his neck, and kissed his skin. Edward was surprised when I stopped, and took a spoon.

"What are you going to do, Brownie Eyes?" He smirked.

"I´m going to do something new." I once again ate some ice cream, and I may have let it fall on his chest.

"Fuck."

"Cold?" I asked with a innocent face. Before he could answer me, I licked his chest, making him moan. "Hmmm, I love ice cream." I could feel his cock close. I was aching, and he was playing even when I had control. Edward pushed me away, looking at me with an evil grin. "Edward?" I was confused.

"Sh me try something new, too." He took some icre cream with his fingers, and put it on my breast. I shivered, the anticipation was killing me. Edward was sucking my nipples, and my hands were immediately in his hair. The cold ice cream, and his warm mouth were an explosive weapon. "You taste so good. You are my new favorite flavor." His tongue played more with my nipples. I couldn´t take it anymore.

"Edward, please. I need you. You're so close, I feel you...", I was breathless. Edward kissed me again, and in one move, he pulled me closer and he thrusted. "Oh, yes!"

"You feel so good, Brownie Eyes. So tight." I was going fast then randomly slowed down, and teased him while kissing him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"I love your cock inside me." I kissed him, without moving. I was in control, but it was difficult being in control when a hot man is inside you.

"I love your pussy." He sucked my nipples again, and I moaned. The pleasure was getting bigger and bigger. "I want you to scream again," he said, thrusting hard. "I want you to come. I want your juices on me."

Dirty talk. Fuck me. "I´m working on it." Oops. Thinking out loud.

"Shit. It feels amazing, Edward. My God." He thrusted again, harder, hitting my spot. Every nerve of my body was screaming for relief. I wanted to hold on to it, but it was to much.

"I´m close...oh..."

"I know. Let it go. Scream. cum with me. Fuck. I want to be inside you for the rest of my life. Fuck."

"Edward!"

"Bella...fuck, Bella!" We both screamed, and we kept moving slowly, enjoying the feeling. I held him, wrapping my arms around him. His arms were around my waist, then he kissed my neck sweetly.

"Are you okay?" I could feel his smile on my skin.

"Hmmm."

"_Hmmm_? That´s all?" He nuzzled my neck.

"Hmmm."

"I love ice cream," he said, kissing my neck. I was holding him, feeling him still inside of me.

"Do you, now?" finally my words came out.

"Absolutely." I moved to look at him.

"And what is your favorite flavor?" I kissed him, teasing him. Edward started to move, wrapping my legs around him. He stood up, and we went to the bedroom.

"My favorite? Brownie Eyes." He kissed my nose. "What about yours? Any new flavor?" I giggled when we reach the bed.

"Some call it Pouty Lips." Our kisses were deepening, the only sound in the room was our moans.

Dear God, thank you for ice cream.

-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-

**Sooooo? dirty? tooooooo much? What do you think is coming for Brownie Eyes and Pouty Lips?**

**By the way, Dulce de leche and Chocolate Bariloche are ice cream from my country, Argentina if you didn´t know. You can try, really yummy lol and hot too :D**

**See you soon ... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello to all those who still read this story. My apologies for the delay. You DID read right, it´s part 1, you will see why. Thank you Jo as always helping me with this FF and thank you for the reviews!**

**LOTR´s FF loll is mine. Twilight=SM **

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"What are you going to do? Any plans for the next few days?" Alice asked while sitting on the couch.

"Going back to work, less days now. Maybe I will ask for some kind of license. Why did you ask? If I didn't know you, I would be sure you are thinking up something." I giggled.

"It was Rose´s idea." She pointed to her.

"My idea? Hellooo, pregnant woman here. It was your idea."

"Yeah, yeah, but you won´t miss out on the fun." We all laughed.

"Of course not. I´m bringing a new life into the world, but girls just wanna have fun."

"Oh, my God. What they have done with you, Rose? So, what`s the idea? Care to share?"

"First, we need to know if you are okay, did you see the doctor?" Alice was asking me that again, it became the question routine.

"Yes, I'm fine, but not everybody sees it. Edward is behind me, following every step I take. He´s still feeling some guilt, and I´m tired of repeating every day that it wasn't his fault. His overprotection is choking me. I love him, but I have no idea how to change this." I sighed.

"My brother loves you too much, Bells. He wants to protect you more than anything, but I think my idea is going to be very useful for both of you." She giggled.

"How can your idea be useful? Alice, your ideas are always beyond crazy, my friend."

"You know me so well. Have you ever watched the movie _Coyote Ugly_?" Rose and me looked at each other, Rose knew what was coming.

"I did!" Rose said like a cheerlader.

"I didn´t."

"Of course you didn´t, you are always missing the fun, with your nose in books."

"Ha, ha, ha. Now, are you going to tell me how this movie can be fun and how it can help me with Edward?"

Alice placed a paper on the table and giggled.

**FRIDAY NIGHT OPEN BAR WOM****EN IN POWER**

**DRINKS-DANCE**

**PRIZE TO THE WILD GIRLS**

"And?" I asked confused.

"We are in," she said sounding very sure.

"You've lost your mind, Alice."

"Nope, we are in and we will get that prize."

"Come on, Bells, it´s going to be fun," Rose pouted.

"Rose, you are going to become a mom, you can´t drink or dance wild."

"But you can. Besides, who says I can´t? _G__irls just wanna have fun_."I hid my face into my hand. I can´t believe it.

"First, if I say yes, will you stop singing?" Rose nodded. "Second, I still can´t understand how this can help me with Edward and his overprotection."

"Easy, you will show him you are more than fine. You are going to show him how sexy you are, how wild you are, and how the men want you. It is a way to say 'Hey! stop worrying and pay attention. I´m not your patient, I´m your woman.'"

"And I have to go through with this?" She nodded.

"And what is all this movie thing?"

"You need to watch it. Let's see it online." Girls dancing on the bar, serving drinks, tight clothes, what a hell was this?

"You are insane if you think I´m going to do that." More scenes, men around, I´m not going to make it. "Oh, I know those actresses." For the first time some faces familiar to me.

"Who doesn't?" Rose asked, and I rolled my eyes. "Just look how Piper Perabo, Maria Bello, and Tyra Banks move their asses. Wow."

"That guy is adorable," Alice joined in with Rose.

"Who?" I didn´t see him before.

"That one, Adam García."

"Sounds familiar. Did he work in _Riding in Cars with Boys_ with Drew Barrymore?"

"Alleluia! Bells knows a movie," Rose joked.

"Very funny. I know you are pregnant, but I promise to make you both pay for this." I crossed my arms.

"Come onnnnnn, it´s just one night, a girls night, and you will have Edward at your feet." Alice usually was right, damn it, she always does this. I sighed in defeat.

"And what about Jasper and Emmett? They know about this wild night?"

"Nope," Alice said, and for a moment her face reminded me the Grinch, "They will know when they get there. It´s Edward´s night, they're go to see him, but they don´t know about this change."

"We are going to show up, just like that, and surprise them?"

"Yep."

"They will kill us," I said.

"Not if we kill them first." Rose winked.

"How am I supposed to dance like that? I've never pulled on someone or went up a pole."

"Wow that´s hot." Alice and Rose seemed to be in other reality. I was capable to do that? Move hips like that and jump?

"I will probably break my hip with that move," I said, seeing those girls jumping into each other arms and running over the bar in high heels.

"Don´t worry, it´s all about adrenaline. When you see your man on the table with eyes uplifted cartoon style, you will be more than plessed. Just let it flow." Alice was convinced about this. No backing out of it.

"I guess I have a new mantra, _let it flow_." I sighed.

"Yes! That's the attitude, Bells!" Rose hugged me. "Wow," she said.

"What´s going on? Are you okay?"

"Sure, the baby was moving, he is agreeing with this." She giggled.

"He? Or she? Probably is a she since her enthusiasm for this craziness." I put my hand on her belly, and the baby moved again. "See? She is one of you. I can´t win, even my niece wants me there." We laughed. In few seconds my phone buzzed. Edward.

"Checking?" Rose took a look.

_Miss you, see you tonight? -E_

"Edward can be cheesy." I smiled to Rose. "You should say no."

"Why? I miss him."

"Oh, Bella, you can be cheesy, too, but tell him no tonight. You have a girls´s night. It´s what I told Emmett." She winked.

"Okay."

_"Miss you__, too. Sorry, girls´s night, I promised them"-B_

_"It's not going to be the same without you. *pouts*"- E_

"Wow. My little brother is over the moon for you," I heard Alice on my shoulder.

"I am for him, too. Why are you reading our chat?"

"Come on, no mystery here. Send him something dirty, you know, to inspire him." Rose giggled.

"I can not concentrate with you two beside me."

"You are as much a perv as we are." Alice threw me a pillow.

"True." I giggled.

_"The wait will be worth it. __Until then, think about me... wet"- B_

"Good one, but I would have written something more direct, like, 'I want your cock inside now'." I looked at Rose, how can you take her seriously with her baby bump and eating a slice of pizza?

"You and Emmett are perfect for each other; sex and food." I giggled.

"It´s like the saying 'behind every great man is a great woman'. But I prefer him from behind now." She winked at me.

"My God, you horny pregnant." We couldn´t stop laughing. It has been a while since we had some fun together. Maybe this crazy idea is not so bad after all.

"I think is going to be a good night." This time Edward texted me back and I giggled.

_Fuck__! I cancel everything now-E_

_No, Mr pouty lips. I promise you a wild night-B_

_Fuck, fuck-E. _

I giggled, since my mission was complete with teasing Edward, now I needed to survive the twister Alice. Tight shirt with a neckline that highlighted my boobs and leather pants, high heels, a little makeup. Alice chose tight shorts and a transparent shirt that left little to the imagination. Rose, with her being six months pregnant, would not agree to wear a dress, but Alice persuaded her to change her mind.

We got to the bar early, the idea was to enter the environment, see the people, and see what our men were doing. Actually, I wanted to listen Edward playing. Something that I did not want to miss for anything in the world.

"You should try to convince him," Alice said.

"About what?"

"Jake wants to do something different every Friday, he wants Edward to play more often, too."

"That would be amazing." I sighed, looking at him on stage.

"You should try," Alice insisted.

"I can, but I don´t know. He needs to maybe try some pubs in another cities. Edward is still figuring it out. He´s doubts himself yet."

"We can contact Aro."

"After Jane, that is not a good idea, Alice."

"Maybe some other guy? Or maybe we could help him."

"Alice, we don´t know anything about music, tours and shows."

"I know, but we can learn. Besides, the first step would be to convince him and you can do it. He needs to move on, it´s the only way to forget what happened. Edward loves music almost as much as he loves you." Alice`s words faded when Edward started to play. I was listening him and seeing his soul. His beautiful soul. I didn´t know he stopped playing until Alice grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, Bella, but it´s time."

"Time?" I was still under the spell of the music.

"The show is going to start and we need to see our rivals." It was just a matter of time, the bar was full of people seeing some girls with wet shirt and big boobs.

"Alice, I think we lost for the size of boobs." I laughed.

"Maybe, but I have more ideas."

"Really? Not suprised." I rolled my eyes.

"Shit, those women are going to die. I will kill them, and then Emmett!" Rose started yelling. Alice and I turned around and we saw our men looking at the show. A possessive feeling overtook me, and I walked over to Edward. Without hesitating, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Bella." He breathed out, confused.

"Hey, baby." I ran my hand over his chest. "Enjoying the night?" I played with his lips tracing them with my tongue.

"Yes...no...I...you are here." I giggled.

"I am and it´s our turn." Edward looked at me surprised. "Enjoy our show, Mr Pouty Lips." I winked. I left him at his chair and with the girls, we took the path to the bar where Jake was waiting for us.

Seeing all the people there, I just sighed and kept repeating my new mantra. "_Let it flow_." The show must go on.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**What those girls are going to do? lmao I wonder what Edward is thinking... Part 2 will be online soon since it is already done.**

**See you soon...**


	15. Chapter 14 Part2

**Morning-afternoon-evening-Night all! Here we go... part 2! Thanks Jo for your hard work lmao and thank you for the reviews.**

**Twiligth belongs to SM and LOTR is mine (FF of course lol)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 14. Part 2**

**EPOV**

Bella didn´t come to see me. I´m used to having her with me every time I played. She had her night with the girls and after what happened, Bella needed it. But she didn´t come. That was what I thought. It was so fast, I didn´t see her coming. Her kiss left me breathless.

"Bella?" I breathed out, confused. "Bella." I focused my eyes on her smiling, but mysterious face.

"Hey, baby." She ran her fingers over my chest. "Enjoying the night?" She played with my lips tracing them with her tongue.

"Yes...no...I...you're here." I couldn´t make a whole sentence and Bella was enjoying it.

"I am and it´s our turn." Their turn? "Enjoy our show, Mr. Pouty Lips." She winked. Bella walked away with Alice and Rose and they left us in shock. The worst part, it was just the beginning. After I did my show the only thing I wanted was to go back home and see Bella, but I had to pay attention to Emmett and Jasper. I had to listen them.

"Come on, we're men, we need our time too." They said in agreement after the show.

Now, I was sitting at my table, without taking my eyes off Bella. She was sexy tonight. Sexy? Fuck, she was damned fucking hot and my cock agreed, of course. Suddenly, I heard Emmett´s curse.

"What is fucking wrong with you, Jasper?" He punched him on his arm.

"This is your fucking fault. Alice is going to make the things complicated and Rose saw you flirting with those girls, she saw you giving them money." Jasper punched him back. They were like the Three Stooges at this point.

"I´m going to fix this shit now." Emmett went to stand up, but it was too late. The show was starting.

"Fuck." I said, looking at Bella. Those pants made her ass even more perfect and those heels. I sighed. She was blushing, she seemed like an innocent girl, but tonight she was hot Brownie Eyes. Way to hot. Then she start to dance - those hips, her ass - it was going to be my death.

Yeah, I´m dead.

**BPOV**

Leaving the guys in shock was fun, really fun. Rose was really angry and that was fun, too. What was not fun was wearing heels and trying to dance. Alice started the show, speaking and yelling to the people while I was behind the bar helping Rose with the drinks.

"Come on boys! Who wants to buy us drinks tonight? We have a very special show for you. Now I will call my friend Isabella!" Shit. Isabella? Alice was on roll, dear God, how can I stop her?

"As you can see, Isabella is beyond beautiful. She will give you drinks, but you can buy her one, too. It´s for a good cause." Good cause? Yeah, right. For a moment, I started to look for Edward. He was still, looking at me with no reaction. Good cause Alice said? It´s working.

"Allow me to introduce her. Isabella is here to please you." Alice took my hand, helping me to stand on the table bar. "Isabella is a virgin girl who is looking for a man."

I looked at her saying "W_hat_?"She just smiled.

"She is a innocent girl, please guys, see her ass? See her boobs? Who will buy her drinks tonight?" Just like that, Alice started a men storm. Eww. Rose was yelling like a crazy person, enjoying the show. Damn pregnant woman, she was safe from pigs. Talking about pigs, those men started to buy beers and drinks, but how were we going to win the prize tonight? I was sure about Edward going crazy. That was a fact and his look, a possessive look, was hot.

"Alice, it´s not a good idea. Isabella? Really? Great idea to try win tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"I have other ideas, at least it´s working on Edward."

"You are going to pay for this." I said, taking the microphone. "It´s my turn." Screams and more screams, even some guys tried to get me. Thank God for Jake and his safety team. "Since I´m the virgin tonight, let me introduce to you the wildest girl and total sex addict, Alice. She will be the one to make your dreams come true, but first help us to win tonight!"

Men are easy. Pigs, but easy. I looked for Edward again but he wasn't at his table, just Emmett and Jasper. I took Alice's arm in panic. "He is not there, Edward is gone!"

Alice looked around and smiled. "Don´t worry, my brother is at the end of the bar." Oh, my God. Edward was beside me. He wasn´t mad or angry. Damn, he is hot. His look showed me lust. I smiled at him and he showed me his best smile, the sexiest smile on earth.

"I have an idea!" I yelled at Alice. "People, people! I see ladies here, so it´s time get them something, right?" Their 'Yeah!' was epic. "I´m calling on now a very, very handsome, perfert and so fucking hot man who is next to me right now. I call him Mr. Pouty Lips and you will see why." Edward smirked and joined me on the bar. "For the ladies, this man can sing, cook, play the piano, unclog pipes..." more screams, "your _house_ pipes," I clarified. "But the most important part, he is a sexy beast. Let's start with an auction. To the highest bidder, Edward will invite for a drink, but why not something more?"

Edward surprised me by taking me by my waist. "You will pay for this later, Brownie Eyes." He sucked my earlobe. Damn that was hot.

"I´m counting the hours." I squeezed his ass and he smiled. "Let us begin with the offer. Who is the brave woman tonight?"

"Two hundred!" I heard.

"Three."

"Who will give me four? Come on! Look at this specimen." Edward looked at me raising an eyebrow. I started walking around, touching each muscle. "You have no idea how strong, hot, and passionate Mr. Pouty Lips is." Women started to scream, giving everything for Edward. I was feeling a little bit jealous, but it was just a drink. I hope. Edward was uncomfortable, but laughing.

"Our Pouty Lips is shy, girls. Give him some courage. We should ask him to show us some moves, he has a very hot butt," I said, slapping him. Edward jumped in surprise, looking at me. He came closer with a evil expression.

"You are playing with fire, Ms. Brownie Eyes," he said, kissing my neck. Damn it, fire, it was fire. Fire! "But if you insist..." he turned around looking at the crowd. Edward started to unbutton his shirt slowly, moving sensually. The girls were screaming for him to take off all his clothes. Seeing Edward, my mouth watered. Fire. He was sex on fire. Damn it, what I needed. I wanted to play, but Edward was killing me. Did I say Edward was hot? His shirt was almost off, I licked my lips seeing his chest. I realized I was losing the game _and_ my mind.

"Come on girls, who says five hundred?" A young girl screamed a thousand and the hysteria stopped. Rose broke a bottle and for the fist time Alice was speechless. Holy shit! Edward took my microphone and yelled. "Deal! I´m sold to that girl." Unbelieveable. I didn´t know how to feel. Pissed off? Proud? The show started out as something to make our men crazy, but the ending was unexpected. The music kept coming, drinks, dancing, everything was going very well. Except for me. Edward walked to me, taking me by the waist. His lips starting to move on my neck, the sensation was overwhelming.

"My beautiful Brownie Eyes, I plan to continue this at my house after the show." I moaned when I felt his lips on me. "But now, I have to spend some time with a lady who paid a lot for me. I will take care of you later." And just like that, Edward went to enjoy his moment. Damn it.

Alice and Rose were working even more, I tried to help without taking my eyes off Edward. He was doing it on purpose, and I was pissed off.

"You wanted to teach Edward a lesson and we wanted to make him suffer, but really, who is suffering now? Great plan, Alice!" I yelled while passing some beers.

"Bells, everything is more than fine. We have the money, more than the other girls."

"I don´t care about the money. I feel stupid, I feel defeated. And Edward is with that girl, having a good time and I´m here, wearing these tight clothes, high heels and trying to keep calm and not hit these pigs."

"I have another idea," said Rose this time.

"Please, no more." I covered my face with my hands.

"This will be the last show tonight and it will be our virgin Bella who will be ending it. You want music?" _Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! _we heard. "How about something from Joan Jett?" _I Love Rock and Roll_ started and I was in the middle of my own confusion, but Edward helped me out. He was suffering now. It´s your turn Pouty Lips, I thought.

I started singing the song, walking through the bar. The male response was immediate, asking for more and demanding less clothes on me. I followed the lyrics of the song, seducing men in my step. Edward's eyes followed me, waiting for my next step. I lay on the pipe that Jake had put on the bar, I slipped slowly, touching my breasts. I kept looking at Edward, who at this point had approached the bar. Everyone sang and accompanied me in every movement, even Alice joined my dance trying to draw Jasper's attention. Of course, it worked. I was alone one second, and the next, the Cullen's and Whitlock were at our feet begging for mercy.

I was feeling wild, free and evil, too. You don´t make some sexy, hot man jealous everyday. Jake called the night, the show was done and the veredict was clear at this point. Alice made it. We got the prize and a lot of money, too. It took a little bit more time to get the place empty, just us girls and our boys. Jake was surprised over the people´s reaction, and so were we.

"Girls, you rocked tonight! This money will be a huge help for the reservation. We wanted to make a first aid room there and to fix up the school. We have enough for both now. Thank you." I hugged him when I felt Edward's hand on my back.

"Time to go home, love." I smiled at his _love _comment.

Since Alice and Jasper were driving us all, they left us at Edward´s house. Rose was desperate for some sex and Emmett was desperate to give her some. Alice and Jasper talked about the night, but Edward didn´t speak once. I tried to make conversation, but nothing. Tonight I was staying at his house, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"Welcome home," he said.

I walked in and I felt weird. Love and home, those words were perfect, but Edward was driving me crazy now.

"Edward," I sighed, "is something wrong? Are you mad at me?" In that moment I felt his arms on mine, turning me around and then his lips on me.

"You did something wrong, Brownie Eyes," he said between kisses and touching me. "Teasing me all night, Ms. Swan? Now it´s my turn to do something to you."

"Oh, God, yes." I moaned feeling his lips on my neck, my shirt was off now and slowly, Edward was working his way to my nipples. It was torture.

"Edward." I begged.

"Shuush, it´s my turn to tease." And he did, damn it, his mouth was heaven. With his tongue he started to make circles on my nipple and sucked it, then the same with the other, giving it all his attention. But my attention was a little bit lower.

"I need you." I ran my fingers in his hair. Immediately, he let me take off his shirt, too. Our mouths found the way again, we were desperate, our tongues melting, just our moans could be heard. Edward pushed me against the wall, kissing me from my neck, my breast and belly. "Fuck."

"I will. Patience, my Brownie Eyes." Edward moved his hand into my pants and I groaned when he reached my clit. "You like it?"

"_Yes_."

"You like being teased?" His fingers start to make circles and pushing at the same time. God.

"Oh, Edward, _please_." And he stoped. _What?_

"Now there is something in my way." Edward unbuttoned my pants, slowly, softly pushed them down to my feet and pulled them off. The last time I saw them, they were flying to the armchair. "Now we can go on." I took his face into my hands and kissed him hard, his pants and my lace were the only barrer. I moaned when he put my leg around his hips and I felt his hard erection.

"Edward, please."

"You taste so good, you have no idea how delicious you are." His hands traced my body, my panties disappeared and now I wanted him naked, I wanted him inside me. I grabbed his cock, stroking and Edward groaned. "Fuck."

"Take the pants off, take it now." Finally, our naked bodies were starting to connect and every cell was alive. I stroked him again, wanting him in me. "Fuck me, Edward, please." He lifted me off the floor, pushing me more against the wall and thrusted hard. We both moaned feeling the connection. I wrapped my legs around him to feel him deeper. Edward moved slow at first, but we needed this, we needed us. He thrusted again and again.

"Fuck, Bella." Our moves and breathing were coming faster.

"Edward, right there."

"Fuck, you feel so good, being inside of you, you are my home." Edward was different tonight. I love this Edward. My legs gripped around him more firmly and I wrapped my arms around his neck making the sensation deeper. I love this position.

"I´m close..." I said kissing him.

"Me too." He hit my spot and I arched my back touching the wall as Edward filled me harder.

"Edward!"

"Fuck, fuck!"

"Dear God, Edward, I have to tease you more often," I said trying to catch some air. I held him again, kissing his neck

"And I will tease you double then in payback." Edward took me to the bedroom still connected, he was inside of me and getting ready. Again. Lucky me. "Can I ask you something?" He kissed my neck.

"Hmmm?"

"Why am I Pouty Lips?" I laughed remembering that moment. Edward looked at me, waiting.

"Remember that day at the campus when you invited me for a coffee?"

"Yes, you were blushing." His touch on my cheeks melted me.

"Well, I was really interested in your lips. The way you put your lips on the cup, drinking, you dazzled me with your beautiful, pouty lips and I wanted them on my body."

"Oh, well now you have them." He smiled against my skin.

"Tell my why I´m Brownie Eyes?" I kissed his shoulder.

"I was mesmerized by your eyes. I couldn't stop looking at them. Every time I saw you, your cheeks flushed, your big, beautiful eyes, biting your lip, I wanted to be the only one to eat you." I giggled listening to him."And I remembered why brownies are my favorite. Since then, I want to eat you, my Brownie Eyes."

"I will make you brownies tomorrow." Edward took us to the bed.

"Great, but right now I want to eat you again." He kissed my neck and I couldn´t resist it.

"I´m all yours, my Pouty Lips."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So, who wants brownies? Nom, nom, nom lmao. I tried something differente here with EPOV and BPOV. I hope you like it.**

**Btw, I wanted to say THANK YOUUUU because my first story, All you need is love, was nominated for a Swan Awards. Really THANK YOU!**

**See you soon! 333**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again. No much to say. Thank you Jo, she always helping me here and thank you all for the reviews! Somebody asked me for brownies. We will see if you are good girls :P**

**Twilight= SM and LOTR -aka FF- in mine, just in case. But I would love having Aragorn or Legolas LOL :P**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CHAPTER 15**

**BPOV**

Later that night, I woke up in Edward´s arms and it was a such a beautiful feeling, so strong, that I wanted to stay here and never let him go. I tried to move and look at his face. Edward was sleeping very peacefully and even asleep, his pouty lips were calling my name. I sighed remembering our night, everything was so bizarre, dancing, drinks, auctions. Teasing Edward. God, teasing Edward was the best and the sex after was a whole night of teasing each other and showing our possessiveness of each other. Yeah, definitely, the best.

The memories made me wet again. He could be so wild and sweet at the same time. So tender and rough. Slowly, I stood up trying not to wake him up. I went to the bathroom and looking in the mirrow I saw the hickeys on my neck and shoulder. I definetely belong to him. I wonder what his skin will look like when he wakes up. When I retunerd to the bedroom, Edward was lying on his back and I couldn´t resist coming closer and kissing his pouty lips. I admit, I was feeling a little bit turned on. Just a little bit. Fine, _very_.

Maybe a cup of tea would help to relax me, I thought. I didn´t make it to the kicthen, because another room caught my attention. Edward´s playroom. The door was ajar so I went inside and saw his piano, his guitars, and his records. Everything was there and the beautiful moonlight was giving the piano some kind of aura. There was a lot of music, a lot of new songs, and scores. He was writing a lot more now and one of his songs had my nickname. I shouldn't read it, even if my curiosity was killing me. The first time here, Edward played songs and I could only see him, so I didn't pay much attention to this room. I started walking around and I could see a lot of pictures on the wall. Then I felt his strong arms around my waist, my body relaxed and I leaned into it, melting, finding my home. Edward kissed my neck and it was heaven.

"I was alone in our bed and I thought I had to run and find you at Jake´s bar." I giggled.

"It was enough for one night." I laughed. "I couldn´t sleep anymore and before I jumped on you for more wild sex, I decided to make some tea."

"But this is not the kitchen. Wrong room, my Brownie Eyes." He kissed me on my shoulder and being strong was becoming complicated.

"I know, smart Pouty Lips." I smiled. "The door was open, it was like the peace, and the calm were calling my name. I didn't notice these pics before. They're your friends?"

"Yes. Those pics are from our tour. This one was in Italy, here in Germany, and this one London. This one was in Argentina, that night was hilarious. Demetri wanted to learn how to tango, but it was a disaster." He laughed.

His laugh, the way he remembered those moments, made me realize that Alice was right. I had to help him to find his road again. His soul.

"Have you talked to him lately?" I turned around to see him, with my arms around his neck.

"No." Edward ran his fingers in my hair. "It's been a while."

"No phone or e-mails?"

"Just some e-mails. I got one the last week. He's on the road." Edward smiled again.

"Hey, those are my words!" He looked at me. "Fine, our words."

"Demetri is going to do some shows around the States."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"He didn´t ask you to join him?"

Edward sighed and I felt him tense up. "He did, he always does, but I don't feel it's the right moment to come back. Let's go. You're freezing."

He changed the subject really fast, but I wasn´t going to let him. I could see his sadness, his indecision, but also his joy in remembering those times. I knew how he felt, I have been there, and I probably should tell him. We made it to the kitchen, and Edward was serious to the point I thought I might have crossed the line again. I gave him a cup of tea and we waited there. The moonlight was beautiful and the peace made this place absolutely perfect. Edward is stubborn, but so am I. His arms wrapped around my waist when I was cleaning the cups. He kissed my neck, and it was pure heaven. He is in a good mood after all.

"Can we go to bed now?" Another kiss, a sweet kiss, and I gripped his arms.

"Sure."

He picked me up off the floor, taking me in his arms. I put my arms around his neck, kissing him and tucked my head on his shoulder. Edward laid me on the bed as he kissed me. Finally he lay down beside me, looking at us, embracing. Being in his arms, holding me, this is heaven and I want to live here for the rest of my life. I sighed and Edward kissed the top of my head.

"You should do it again," I said, testing the moment.

"Do what?" he asked, pulling me closer.

"Remember when you told me to warn you when I decided to be pushy?" He sighed.

"Yeah." His tone was serious now, making me wonder if it was a good moment to try something.

"I am now."

"Okay."

"Edward, it's time for you...it´s time to come back to music."

"I am playing," he said while rubbing my back and that feeling was very distracting.

"But it´s not your music. Music is your life, your everything." I moved my face trying to look at him closer.

"Incorrect, my Brownie Eyes." He kissed my nose. "Bella, _you_ are my life and my everything." I moved, placing my arm on his chest.

"I can handle that." I kissed him, giggling. "Music is the second best then. I know you love and enjoy being a doctor, that's easy to see, but it´s not your soul."

"Bells..." I put my finger on his mouth.

"Let me do this. I´m the pushy one here tonight. I know how you feel, trust me, I know. The pain, the fear, the insecurity, I know Edward. You have been writing again, don´t you see it? Your soul needs it. Playing music is always good for the soul."

"You gave me my soul back. I told you that and I write for you."

"Show me. Show _yourself_ you can do it."

"I don´t know how, baby. The last time, when my songs were out there, it was a mess."

"It wasn´t your fault, it was that bitch´s fault." I heard Edward chuckle at my comment. "Your songs weren´t the problem. You talk as if those songs were a disease. It won´t happen again, never. I´m here with you, I will be there for you, and don´t bring up the Bon Jovi song." We giggled and looked at each other. Edward sighed. "You know deep inside that you need this." My hand was on his heart and I gave him a sweet kiss.

"I´m not ready." He closed his eyes.

"You won´t know if you don´t try. I´m not asking you to make a world tour, just to take some chances in other bars, other towns. Sing the classic songs, but try something of yours as well."

"I don´t know."

"At least try. Please?"

"Why do you want me to play?"

"First, because I love you. Second, I see you. Edward, I see how happy you are on stage, how you enjoy playing, how your songs give hope and joy." Edward touched my arms and took my face into his hands giving me a kiss. He rested his forehead on mine and I could feel his indecision.

"I get it, but I'm still trying to figure it out. Why do you want me out there? Are you getting tired of me?" he teased me.

"Never! Never! Never!" I giggled and pushed him on his back kissing him.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Edward asked between kisses.

"Hmm. Nope." More kisses and our touches started to get more hot. "I just want to make love to you," I said, my voice unsteady between our moans and his hands on my hips.

"I still think that this is blackmail." He squeezed my butt, and in one move my leg was wrapping his hip making me moan when I felt his hard erection.

"Not now." I giggled.

"I will think about it. You will join me? You will be with me if I do this?" I looked at him and his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were yelling at me, _please_.

"Of course! I wouldn´t miss it, but if you decided to make a world tour we could have a problem. I have no passport and I should be asking for permision for a leave of absence at the college." I joked.

"Step by step, Brownie Eyes. I will try." He kissed me again and my heart melted.

"You will do it?"

"Try. The word is try."

"It´s enough for me. It´s another big step, Pouty Lips, and I´m very proud." I crushed my lips on his.

"Sometimes, I think you know too much, but you don´t tell too much. Am I right, Brownie Eyes?" he teased me.

"Err, maybe." I decided to kiss him more to try to divert his attention.

"I love kissing you, but now tell me how do you know how I feel?" I kissed his neck. "Stop distracting me." I giggled.

"Fine." We sat down on the bed and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Are you sure you want to talk? Because, I have a better idea." I came close and with my hand I teased his cock.

"Talk now and I will fuck you later," Edward groaned and I laughed.

"My story is not a big deal."

"Then why are you trying to avoid it?" He took my chin, giving me another kiss.

I sighed in defeat. "It´s been a while since the last time I talked about it. I´m surprised Alice or Emmett didn´t tell you anything."

"Maybe because you have to tell me just like I did."

"Fair enough." _Here we go_, I thought. "After my parents divorced, I was in the middle of them. Renee wanted me with her, but at the same time she didn´t want me around since Phil was with her. Charlie tried to take me to Forks, but I wasn´t ready since I was in high school. When the year ended, I decided to come here. Renee was happy, Charlie was happy, and I felt relieved. Starting my studies here was complicated at first. I was feeling alone, but Alice and Rosalie helped me a lot. The only thing I did was study, keeping my head focused to end everything and move on. College was a huge change for me. Being away from my parents was really peaceful. I was really good in my classes, and before the end of my degree, I got a job. I was so happy, finally I had money, a career, my place..."

"Then what happened?" Edward asked, running his fingers in my hair.

"I worked too much, sometimes forgeting to eat or sleeping really bad. My parents started to fight again and I never knew the reason. From one day to another, I got sick. There were weeks when I was totally and completely disposed, spending all day throwing up and then the next day was worse. I felt like a bulldozer had crushed me . Other weeks, I felt dizzy, like everything was spinning. I was exhausted, but doctors couldn't find anything. Until one day at college, all the symptoms were combined, but with the addition of great anxiety, fear, and a cold sweat. I thought I was dying. That moment was awful. I couldn´t stop trembling and feeling chills all over my body. There were days I couldn't leave home in fear. With all that, I again did a consultation with a doctor and he said I was experiencing depression and should see a psychologist because my symptoms resembled panic attacks. I also had to change my pace and lifestyle. I didn´t want to change anything, but my body and my mind were exhausted and coming back to Forks was the best idea to start over."

Edward kissed me and rested his forehead on mine, giving me strength to go on. "The only thing is, that returning to Forks made me feel like a total failure. Therapy helped me see differently. It was time to change, to find another meaning to my life, not take things so seriously, and enjoy every moment. When I got the opportunity, I confronted Renee and I talked to Charlie. My mom didn´t talk to me for a while, but I had to be selfish for once in my life and think about me." Tears were falling on my cheeks and Edward rubbed my face, taking them away. His lips on mine made me feel as if I was in heaven, safe, protected.

"And you say I´m a fighter." He kissed the top of my nose, a soft sigh escaped me. "That makes two of us, we are fighters, Brownie Eyes."

"You, more than me." I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Circumstances were not the same, but we took the same road and now look at us, here together without secrets. We are healing each other and maybe that was the reason why life bring us back." I kept staring at him trying to understand his meaning. What if that was true? What if we had to go through all this to be together?

"Hey." I felt his knuckles caressing my cheek and I instinctively relaxed into his contact. "What are you thinking, Brownie Eyes?" Without opening my eyes, I got lost in the warmest feeling of us being together. Like a normal reaction, my forehead rested on his forehead and a sigh came from me. Edward wrapped his arms around me, protecting me, showing me how much he cared about me, how much he loved me. "Are you ok?" His voice sounded worried. I opened my eyes finding us face to face, his beautiful green eyes were dazzling me, but I gave him a eskimo kiss letting him know everyhing was okay.

"I´m more than okay. I had an epiphany moment that took me away for a second." My arms held him closer. "I love you, you know?"

"Hmm. As I love you." Another sweet eskimo kiss followed, making me giggle. "Tell me about your epiphany."

"It's amazing how fate works. Even when there are obstacles in the way, fate always brings us to the starting point."

"Or a new begining," he said, kissing me. "_All the pain in this world won't stop us now. For we have each other. All the hate in this world can't tear us apart. This love is forever_," Edward started to sing and my heart melted one more time. "Do you know that song?" I shook my head.

_I was so empty_

_Self loathing_

_Before you awoke me_

_Lived in transgression_

_Feasted sin_

_Destroying all I stood for_

_For we have each other_

_All the hate in this world can't tear us apart_

_This love is forever_

Before Edward stoped singing I kissed him again, but joined him in the lyrics.

_All the pain in this world won't stop us now_

_For we have each other_

_All the hate in this world can't tear us apart_

_This love is forever_

_All the pain in this world won't stop us now_

"We definitely should sing more together, Brownie Eyes." He winked at me and I couldn't stop laughing.

"No way! You are the singer in our family." Edward froze at my comment. "What?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You said '_our family_'". I smiled.

"Yes, I did. Your family has been part of my life always, and you, of course, belong in that thought." I winked at him, and in one move my back was on the bed with Edward on top of me.

"I love that sound." He nuzzled my neck and I couldn't stop giggling.

"I love you." I kissed him while wrapping my legs around his waist and his erection made me moan.

"Love you too, my pushy Brownie Eyes." His hands started to take off my shirt, my panties were the only barrier now.

"You are very pushy, Pouty Lips." I teased him, kissing his neck while with my hips I held him closer making him groan.

"Really? Sounds interesting." His hands were on my back until he grabbed me by my waist, pushing me on the bed.

"I´m working on it, if you let me, of course." I teased him with my hips.

"So you want to be in control now, Brownie Eyes." Slowly my shirt was off and my skin started to be alive from his touch.

"Are you real?" Edward was sucking my nipple with his tongue and massaging my other one. "God, it´s too good to be true. Fuck!" Edward teased my clit and crushed his mouth on mine.

"I´m very real, Brownie Eyes, and I will make you scream my name all night." I wrapped my leg around his hip feeling the burning sensation growing inside. "Tell me, it feels good, doesn't it?" I moaned.

"Soooo good... fuck!" In just one move, he entered two fingers inside me. "Fuck." With his mouth he traced my body, waking every part of my skin.

"You are always so tight and wet for me." His whisper turned me on more, his moves inside me were making me come, but I wanted him.

"Edward," my voice came out as a moan and he sucked my bottom lip. "I need you inside."

"Shh. Just feel this." His fingers found my spot and electricity ran through all of my body.

"Shit! Edward, I can´t..."

"Let go. I can feel you."

"You are killing me..." I arched my back when the orgasm hit me. "Fuck, Edwarddddd!" I screamed and fell on the pillow. I was flying, the pleasure surrounded me and his kisses on my neck brought me to reality.

"Damn, Pouty Lips," I said, still breathless, opening my eyes.

"I know." Edward smirked and I punched his arm.

"It's your turn, Pouty Lips."

"No." I frowed hearing his answer. "That was for you."

"Hmm." I kissed him, pulling his body on mine and his hard erection pressed on me. "I want more," I whispered.

"You are insatiable." He laughed and turned us over with me on top now.

"Always for you." His hands were on my hips and I leaned down to kiss him. God, I love his lips.

"It's always going to be like this?" I moaned.

"How?" Edward asked, pulling me closer, filling me.

"Like this..." Our moves were making us moan loudly. "Confession time in bed, and the best sex ever?" Edward thrusted and I decided to take control, riding him.

"I think...fuck..." we kissed desperately. "Fuck! It will be better."

"Better? Oh, God." His hands didn't move from my hips and our movements began to grow faster.

"I want to live inside of you," he said breathlessly.

"Ohhh, Edward. I´m close." I moaned feeling my orgasm coming. "Touch me."

"Here?" He pinched my clit and I was lost.

"Fuckk!" One touch and I was his again. I kept moving until Edward came. We were exhausted, tired, but happy and relaxed. Edward caught me in his arms. Sweaty or not it didn´t matter, still we tried to catch air, but never breaking our connection.

"You feel so good, Bella. I meant it when I said I want to live inside of you." He kissed me and started nuzzling me.

"Not a problem for me, but we need to go out eventually." I giggled. After a moment of silence, Edward sighed, I could feel his heartbeats so I looked at him and kissed him.

"What´s wrong, baby?"

"Bells, you...?"

"I... what?" I kissed his chin, his jaw, trying to relax him.

"Would you like to live with me? To move here?" I put my arms on his chest and rested my face on them.

"Are you...?"

"I mean, you don´t have to, but I like being with you like this, waking up with you, showering together, sharing our time here..." Edward was nervous and I couldn´t stop smiling. I kissed him making him stop.

"You are too cute when you are babbling." I laughed.

"Sorry, I´m not used to doing things like this."

"Thank God! Or I would be worried." I joked.

"You have an answer?" Oh, tease him or not?

"Ohh, an answer? Hmm." I smiled, looking at his confused eyes. "And what about my house?"

"We can make arrangements. That house could be our home when we get married."

"Interesting. Sooo, you want to marry me?"

"Yes." _Marriage? Change the subject_

"Are you sure about the moving? Because there is no turning back, Pouty Lips." Edward chuckled. "No regrets, you are stuck with me."

"There is nothing that I want more." He kissed me and I melted, if that is even more possible. "So?"

"You still need my answer?" I teased him.

"Brownie Eyes," he warned me and I giggled.

"Yes, yes, yes. I will move in with you." Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me, leaving me breathless. In a second, I was beneath him covered by his beautiful body and receiving more kisses on my face.

"You are evil making me wait. Do you think it's a good idea?" I giggled while wrapping my legs around his waist. "I will punish you."

"Promises and more promises."

"You bet."

One thing was clear, never make a bet against Edward. He punished me, yeah. Made me beg, but who cares.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I think Edward and Bella danced Tango lmao They song they´re singing "This world cant´tear us appart" from Trivium, it´s heavy metal but you can find anothers version. So, Bella had something to tell, now what? Hmmmmmm**

**See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Another little step in the road. Thank you for the reviews. I wish I could give you chapter more often but my RL is really busy these days. Thank you Jo again, my beta works hard fixing my chapters :P**

**Twilight is SM´s and LOTR, the FF :P, is mine hahaha**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 16**

After weeks with too much work for me and Edward, finally I could see a different horizon in front of me. Even living together now wasn´t enough since our jobs were giving us a hard time. My Pouty Lips made some shift changes at the hospital when I was at home and when I was working, he was writing new music or finding with Alice or Emmett some new places to play. I was feeling a little bit out of everything, but today was the last day, my routine at college was going to change thank to the authorities who agreed to make me a new scheduale. With a feeling of great satisfaction, I got on the bus to go home with spending time Edward the only thing on my mind. Not even the pigs on the bus could change my humor.

"You look happy and more beautiful, girl." Sam closed the door and I stoop up beside his seat.

"I´m done here. I can´t wait to be home." Some guy at this point was staring at me, but it didn´t matter. "I miss my man, he has been working a lot. We have been working non stop, it´s time to enjoy our free time," I said raising my voice, which was not unusual, you have to speak out when you are on a public service, as it is always noisy, right?

"I see, and congratulations on your new home. Edward is really excited. What did you do to him?" Sam laughed.

"It´s just love, that´s all."

"I´m sure. He can´t take his eyes off of you, girl." I looked at him surprised. "He's waiting for you on the back seat."

"Oh, I didn´t see him." I smiled, looking for my Pouty Lips through the people. Finally I caught him doing the same. He winked at me and I couldn´t help it, I blushed. "See you later, Sam."

"Right, now I´m your 'see you later'," he joked and I laughed giving him a squeeze on his shoulder. I walked to Edward and in the middle the creepy guy pushed me on the seats.

"Sorry," he smirked. I couldn´t stand his reaction and I pushed him back.

"Be careful next time asshole." Edward had been paying attention and had come to my rescue.

"Hey," I said before he did something else, "let's have a seat, okay?"

"Are you okay?" he asked me, taking my briefcase.

"Yes, why wouldn´t I be? My sexy Pouty Lips is with me now."

"I´m not talking about that, Bella." Edward was looking at the guy again.

"I´m fine, let it go please." I picked up his face and kissed him.

"Hey, my beautiful Brownie Eyes," he said between kisses.

"Hey, gorgeous. What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay at the college and Alice was taking you home."

"Change of plans." He suddenlly groaned.

"What´s up?" I asked him, worried.

"That guy won´t stop looking at you. He's pissing me off."

"Don´t worry about him, please? I´m yours, he can´t do anything." His hand grabbed my thigh possessively and started to touch me. It was heaven but _here_?

"I can do something," he said seductively.

"Hmm. Fights, no." His touch was so pleasant.

"No, I wasn´t thinking of fighting. In fact, I have something else in mind." Edward kissed my earlobe and neck making me shiver.

"Edward," a whisper escaped from my lips. Edward put his left arm over my shoulders, pulling me to his body while with his right hand he lifted up my skirt very slowly. I leaned my head on his chest. "What are you...?" I felt his fingers on my panties. "We can´t," I muttered, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Shh. Nobody will see us, we are very hidden," he said burying his face in my hair. I was already wet, just his presence makes me wet, so who am I kidding. "I´m going to fuck you here with my fingers and taste you." He was tourting me with his slow touches. "Spread your legs," he ordered. I did, giving him access, and I couldn´t help my moan when he pinched my clit and started to make circles. At this point, it didn´t matter if someone heard me or saw us. I wanted him so badly, I needed him inside. Edward was playing with his tongue on my earlobe and I wrapped my left arm on his neck.

"Edward...we can´t..." The heat and the need was getting to me, it was impossible to stop.

"We can. I will show you," he whispered in my hair as his fingers entered me. A moan escaped and I bit him trying not to catch the attention of the people on the bus.

"I can´t."

"Yes, you can." Edward started to make more friction. I wanted to scream every time his fingers moved inside, the moves were faster and I was coming. For the first time in my life I was coming on the bus. What a great choice of words now.

"Fuck." Edward knew I was there and he grabbed my neck bringing my mouth to his, we were sucking each other and my climax hit me. We got lost in our kiss and that was awesome considering that I didn´t want to end this moment. "You will pay for this, Pouty Lips." I nuzzled his neck and with my hand, almost sleepy for grabbing his neck, I touched his crotch. "Now."

"Hmm. Interesting proposition." He kissed me once again. "But..." He moved.

"But, what?" I looked at him, and his smirk told me I was going to be teased again.

"But my road ends here. The hospital is the next stop." He smiled and took my chin. "I will be home early today." I pouted.

"Not fair, why did you do that? I´m not complaning, but here? Jesus, you are going to kill me. It wasn´t for that guy, was it?" Edward laughed and kissed me again.

"No, but I think he now understands to whom you belong."

"You are more evil than me."

"I´m possessive, and you Brownie Eyes..." he leaned on my neck kissing me, "you are mine."

"No doubts about it." I giggled.

"I have to get out of here, see you later ok?"

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you, too." I sighed, the trip was going to be long, exhausting, wet and really warm out. How was I going to make it? Pouty Lips is going to be the death of me.

xxxxxxxxx

Edward hadn´t came home yet, but Rose visited me. It had been a while since we talked and laughed. She was only weeks from becoming a mom. Alice had tried to convince her to have a baby shower, but Rose didn´t want it. Her family was still out of sight, they didn´t want to know anything about her or the baby. It was like she didn't exist. Even if Rose was fine with it, I could see some sadness in her eyes. Who didn´t want their family, your whole family involved in one of your most important moments in your life? I was on her side, always. I would have decided the same. I mean, there is nothing to think about, a little life growing inside of you, part of you and part of the love of your life. How that could be wrong? We spent the afternoon talking about clothes, the nursery and Emmett.

"He is so excited and sometimes it scares me," Rose said drinking her tea.

"Why? I told you he was going to love that baby."

"Yeah, but what if I can´t do this? What if I become like my family? I don´t want to end up like them. I don´t want my family like them." I held her, rubbing her back before she started to freak out.

"It won´t happen, trust me. We're your family and if you start to act like a bitch, I personally will take care of you." Rose laughed and I giggled. "Don´t worry, just enjoy this moment. I can´t wait to see my niece."

"You still believe it´s a girl?"

"Absolutely." I touched her belly and the baby kicked. "Definitely."

"So, how's married life?" she asked me.

"You know, you are getting bigger by the second," I said, trying to make her forget the question.

"Ha, ha, ha, breaking news, you know it doesn´t bother me. I know I´m fat, but Emmett loves it. Now, how is your life here?"

"First, I´m not married and second, it´s great."

"Okay, first, you will be married sooner than you think and second, I see it, your happy face says everything." I blushed. "He's working too much. At least Edward has some time with his music. He didn´t change his mind, did he?"

"No, he's sure about doing some gigs out of town. He has some insecurity about his songs, but I can tell you, his music is amazing, so different." Right that moment, Edward walked through the door and gave us a beautiful smile.

"Speaking of the King," Rose joked. Edward kissed me with passion and I melted. Yeah, he has that power. Rose coughed. "No porn, please, a baby is here."

Edward laughed. "Hey, Rose." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, my little niece," he said, touching her belly.

"You too? A girl?"

"I´m pretty sure." He winked. "Hey, Brownie Eyes." He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. In one move Edward lifted me up from the couch holding me.

"You two are so cheesy." Rose couldn´t stop giggling. Still in Edward´s arms, I turned around to see her.

"Well, you and Emmett are worse."

"Touche."

"I´m starving, is there something to eat?" he asked me.

"Yep." I kissed him.

"Cool."

"This pregnat woman has to leave now, Emmet will be at home soon, I think." Rose tried to stand up, but immediately she sat back down with a painful expression. I ran to be next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a nuisance. It will pass. I'll sit for a while." In that moment she had another pain and Edward checked her.

"You're starting to have contractions. We should go. You need to be at the hospital."

"Not until Emmett is back," Rose said, shaking her head. "We have time."

"But you are in pain," I said.

"No, I can handle it." I stayed beside her, sitting on the couch while Edward made us some tea, but Rosalie started to feel worse. Her pain was more evident with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, my God! What is that?" she asked, looking at her wet clothes.

"Edward!" I yelled at him and he ran from the kitchen.

"What´s going on?" he asked, but there was no need to answer his question. "Your water broke, we need to move now!"

"No."

"Rose, it's time. Emmett will be there."

"No, I will wait."

"You are in pain, we need to go. It could be dangeours for you and the baby." I took her arm, helping her to stand up.

"But who is going to drive? Bells, I need you with me, please?" I looked at Edward. We both knew what would happen.

"Let´s go. I'll drive," he said, taking Rosalie´s car keys.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Rose needs you. Start dialing Emmett. Come on."

Before getting into the car, Edward looked scared. He took his hands, grabbing our fingers together, and he gave me a smile.

"You can do this. I love you." Edward kissed me.

"It´s a wonderful and beautiful scene, but, _fuck_, I'm having a babyyyyy! This shit hurts!" Rose cried and I sat down beside her. Edward looked at me and nodded.

"Let´s go," he said. I could feel his worry, but knew he could do it.

xxxxxxx

**EPOV**

_It__'s now or never_, I told myself. _I can do this_. _Bella trusts me_. _Rose and my niece need me_. _I can´t fail_. _It´s easy, just turn the key, drive slow, pay attention, and do not look back_. _The past is the past_. _They need me_.

"Edward," I heard. My eyes were focused on my shaking hands, strongly gripping the wheel. "You are a loser, Edward. You will kill them, just like you did me." Not again. Her damned voice_. I won´t let you do this to me again_, I thought. _It's now or never_.

"Edward." I felt Bella´s hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see her.

"You can do this. We trust you. I trust you. I love you."

"Edward, move this fucking car or I swear I will fucking kill youuuu, _God_!" Rose yelled, and that was the moment when everything changed. I needed that push even, actually. We got to the hospital just in time, Bella helped her during the trip with some breathing exercises trying to relax her. For a moment, I saw myself in that position waiting for our baby. My baby. Even if Bella and I didn´t talk about it, the road was leading us in that direction; being together, getting married, having kids. In time, I said to myself, first you have to survive your sister- in- law. Nurses were waiting for us since I had asked them for immediate attention, because the contractions were getting closer together. Rose wanted to wait for Emmett and my brother was on his way.

"Rose, you have to get ready. It´s time for the baby," I said.

"No, I can´t do this without Emmett!"

"Yes, you can. We're here with you." Bella grabbed her hand.

"I'll talk with your doctor Rose, and I´m going to track down Emmett." I looked at Bella, she smiled and muttered 'I love you.' Emmett didn´t answer his phone and the doctor said we couldn´t wait anymore. Trying to make a pregnant woman understand the fact that father of her child wasn´t here with her was even harder when it is Rose. I called my brother again. "Fuck, Emmett! Where are you?"

"I´m here, I´m here!" he said breathlessly. "Sorry, how is Rose?"

"She's ready to give birth, but she didn´t want to since you weren´t here. Go inside now." I pushed him into the room. I felt exhausted, tired, happy, and relieved. I sat down on the chairs in the corridor, waiting for my niece or nephew. I closed my eyes, imagining how it was going to be with Bella. Would she want me there? Would she be crazy and stubborn like Rose? A girl or a boy?

"Thank God the daddy made it." Bella sighed, sitting next to me with her head on my collarbone.

"Rose was going to kill us." I laughed.

"What were you just thinking?" I opened my eyes searching hers.

"Life. How everything can change in just few seconds." I took her chin giving her a kiss. I don´t know how long we stayed like this until Emmett ran though the door screaming like a baby.

"I have a baby girl! A baby girl!" We stood up and hugged him.

"Can we see her?" asked Bella.

"Sure, you are going to be her godmother after all, and you bro, her godfather."

"Wow, thanks!" Bella took my hand pulling me into the room. Rose was with the baby girl beside her. "Congratulations, mommy." She smiled.

"We were right, Rose. A girl." Bella giggled.

"Yeah, don´t remind me." She laughed.

"Can I hold my goddaughter?" My Brownie Eyes was desesperate to see the baby closer.

"Here you go. Julie, say hey to godmother, Bells." Emmett was so cheesy. I would be worse, I thought.

"Aww. Julie, you are so beautiful." In that moment, seeing Bella with Julie in her arms made feel I was ready. I was ready to have a family, I was ready to move on, to turn the page. To be happy.

"You should have a baby, Bella. Edward, what are you waiting for?" Rose smiled and Bella blushed.

"Soon, Rose. Don´t push your luck today," I joked. "We need to go and you both need some rest. We'll be here tomorrow."

"We have to go now?" Bella asked with a pout. She was adorable.

"Yes. The nurse will be here soon to take Julie." We said our goodbye's. Bella didn´t want to go, but we couldn´t stay. I wrapped my arm around her while walking to the door.

"I wonder if I´m going to be like Rose. I mean, the pain, you by my side, the baby girl." Her confession surprised me in a good way.

"You will be great, and I won´t move from your side." I kissed her forehead and Bella sighed. "Let´s go home, Brownie Eyes."

"Yes, please. I need a shower and our bed."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope. Finally, I got a few things changed at the college. You?"

"Nope. Free day." I pulled her closer and Bella held me.

"You are all mine then." I smiled, hearing those words. After what happened today, I needed the day off. Bella took the keys wallking to the car`s driver side door.

"What do you think you are going to do?"

"Errr, drive?" She looked at me in confusion.

"I´m afraid you won´t be driving. Give me the keys. It's my turn, Brownie Eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's time to move on."

I was in control now. No voices, no fear, no more remorse. My life has returned, and I was ready to live it with Bella by my side.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Did it sound like the end? It is not, don´t worry. A few more things for this couple coming, besides a friend asked me for a "brownie" special chapter :)**

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Write me your thoughts. Rose could kill me now but she was "funny" in sort point LOL The bus experience was true. Not in my life *sad panda* but a friend told me about it. Seriously, who wants that experience? Wow**

**See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my friends! Another step here for our Pouty Lips and Brownie Eyes. Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts :) Thank you Jo, my amazing beta, doing always the hard job LMAO**

**Twilight=SM ... This story is mine**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 17**

After Julie was born, so many things changed. I thought I would miss my hours at the college, but I didn´t. I spent my time with my goddaughter and with my family. Edward was making progress with driving, but it was a step by step process of him trying to overcome his fear. Even though we still used the bus some, he felt the need to buy a car.

Since the day that Edward had decided to drive again, he was more confident; relieved would be the perfect word. You could see he didn't have all the weight of the world on his back. He had a lot to work out still, but Edward definitely had started to heal. Somedays he needed me by his side, others I drove, so it was little by little.

Just like with his music. Alice had found a perfect place in Port Angeles for a new perfomance, a new begining of his music. I tried to convince him to call Demetri and invite him to come. A friendly reunion, nothing more, but Edward can be even more stubborn than me. Even his therapist advised him to see and talk with his former fellow musicians. It wasn´t that complicated from my perspective, of course.

"I should call you Pushy Brownie Eyes and not just Brownie," he joked.

"And you should call them, You were friends after all, right?"

"I´m not ready. I don´t feel ready to see them."

"What about Demetri? He contacts you all the time. He doesn´t seem like a bad guy."

"He's not but-"

"You're not ready. Fine."

We talk about it. A lot. I was being pushy again, but I had warned him. I had the green light after all. One day, before Edward came home, I was looking at some pictures from his world tour and listening to his music. I found it really interesting, and I started to write what I saw, what I felt. Everything he told me about his experience and what I experienced being by his side. I had never considered being a writer, but it was easy. Seeing Edward's happiness, the notes behind the pics, and the music led me to to a place where I got lost in the words.

A phone call surprised me. "Hello?" I asked, lowering the volume of the music.

"Hey...hello. Hmm. I´m looking for Edward Cullen. Maybe I´m mistaken, and this is the wrong number."

"No, you're not. This is the right number. I´m his girlfriend, woman, wife, whatever." I laughed nervously. _Whatever? _

"Oh. I´m Demetri. I don´t know if Edward told you about me. We used to make music...and-"

"Yeah, I know. In fact, I´m listening to it now. How are you?"

"I´m good. I wanted to talk with Edward. I´m making a state tour, I'll be near Forks, and I was wondering if I could stop by. I don´t know if he will talk to me after...after everything."

"Edward has the best memories from his time with you, from being with all the guys, actually. Don´t worry, you're welcome here anytime. If you're interested, Edward is going to have a show in Port Angeles."

"He started singing again?"

"Not like you. Edward is doing some small shows. He's just starting down that road."

"That's really great news. He's talented. We used to tell him he was the best writer, but he never took it seriously, even when people always preferred his songs. He would be very surprised if he knew how many times fans asked me about him."

"I´m sure. Trust me, I've seen it here in Forks." I laughed.

"I'll see if I can be at that show. Now, I have to run. My band is waiting to rehearse."

"Okay. I'll tell Edward you called. Bye."

"Bye, Bella. Nice to meet you." I held on to the phone feeling insecure about the invitation I had just issued. What if I did wrong? Maybe I should have told Edward.

"Earth to Bella." Strong arms were wrapped around my waist, and he was kissing my neck.

"Shit! You scared me."

"Oh? I wonder what you were doing to feel that way. Hmm?" he teased me. He knew? I turned around without looking at him.

"I didn´t do anything. He called to talk you and we talked a little bit. I didn´t mean to invite him, but he's going to be on tour, and he wanted to stop by and see you and..."

"Whoa! Slow down, Brownie Eyes. Breathe. Who called?" He picked up my chin.

"Demetri." His face didn´t change until he gave me a sweet smile. Maybe I over-reacted a little bit. In that case, it's time to give him some credit and quit acting like an overbearing mom.

"Baby, it's fine." He laughed. "He tried to call me on my phone, too. It's okay." I breathed out in relief. "You're so beautiful when you're nervous." He gave me one of those kisses that make the earth shake. Dear God.

"I thought you were going to kill me." Edward didn´t stop kissing me and I lost my balance. We both fell on the couch.

"Hmm. I have a better way to kill you." He nuzzled my neck.

"It's okay then? To invite him?" I moaned feeling his hard erection.

"Hmm." His mouth was on my collarbone.

"Really?"

"Really." Finally, his mouth was on mine.

"What did you say about about killing me?" I moaned, feeling his hands on my breasts.

"God, I missed you today." He started to kiss my neck and I wrapped my legs around him needing to feel him closer.

"I missed you, too." Edward stopped and stared at me. He made me feel shy and my face burned. "What? You're there just staring at me? Nothing more?" I teased him.

"And missing the fun, Brownie Eyes?" His smirk had the power to drop panties. He was the master sometimes.

"Come here, then. Don´t make me wait anymore."

"First things first. Clothes off. So let me..." He took off my shirt. "I like it when you don´t wear a bra. It makes things so much easier," he whispered in my ear. I moaned when his mouth was on my nipple, he sucked each nipple making sure to giving them both attention. There was so much pleasure from that mouth, from his tonge playing with my skin. And it was just the beginning.

"Edward, please just take me. Fuck me." His hands traveled to my hips. My pants and panties were gone and I was naked on the couch breathing faster.

"You should be naked all the time, Brownie Eyes." I grabbed his neck and kissed him hard. I was desperate to feel his skin against me. Edward helped me to take his shirt off. I couldn´t stop giggling when he tried to take his pants off and almost fell on the floor.

"Oh, think that's funny, huh?"

"Very." I giggled.

"This is funny, Brownie Eyes?" He entered me with two fingers and I gasped.

"Fuck. It's torture, but I want more." Edward laughed and kissed me.

"I'll torture you." He started moving his fingers, knowing exactly where to touch, where to hit. "I want you to cum on my fingers, Brownie Eyes."

"I want you inside," I said breathlessly. Edward sucked my nipple. "I need you inside. Fuck."

"I will. Now..." He gave attention to my clit, moving in circles. The heat, the electricity, were leading me to my orgasm.

"Edward. Fuck. I love you. Fuck."

"Cum on my fingers. Cum now." Edward sucked me again. Damn. I love how he sucks my nipples.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" I opened my eyes after that delicious orgasm. "Your fingers are pure magic, Pouty Lips." I grabbed his neck and kissed him hard.

"I love your body. Now I feel jealous of my fingers," he joked.

"Well then, take me. All of me. Give me all of you," I said seductively.

"Oh, you don´t have to tell me twice." Edward thrusted hard and we both moaned loudly.

"God! I love you." I ran my fingers over his back, tracing each muscle.

"Fuck. If you keep doing that, I won´t last long." He grabbed my legs tighter. "I love your pussy. How tight, how it's always ready for me."

"I am...always...ready."

"Fuck. So tight, so wet. Fuck." He started moving faster, hitting my spot. I fell on the couch touching my breasts, feeling him inside "Yes, baby. Touch yourself. Fuck." He grabbed my hips and thrusted harder.

"Edward. Fuck."

"I´m close, baby. I need to feel you, too." He lifted up my hips moving in me deeper.

"God." I was getting closer, another orgasm, and I didn´t want it to end. "Edward. Fuck! I´m going..."

"I know, baby. Me too. Fuck! Fuck!" Hard breaths, our screams, and then nothing. I hoped our neighbors didn´t hear us. Edward fell on my body, but his weight didn't matter. I can die happily now. "I don´t want to move," he said, kissing my neck.

"Don´t. You can crush me anytime." I sighed. Edward moved and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He nuzzled me. "Did I hurt you?"

I opened my eyes in confusion. "Hmm? No. I mean, I´m more than fine. You didn´t hurt me. I was thinking of our neighbors."

"I´m still inside of you and you're thinking about them?" I laughed as I looked at his face. I kissed him hard to let the doubts fly away.

"Pouty Lips, I don´t need to think about anybody else. We screamed a lot, didn´t we?"

"Yes, why? You can´t be quiet, Brownie Eyes," he teased me.

"Oh, now I can´t be quiet. What about you?" I wrapped my legs around him again and Edward groaned. "See?"

"What was your point then?"

"I guess we won´t be able to go out anymore. Maybe at night and in diguises." I giggled and moaned at the same time since Edward was ready again and I was sensitive from my orgasm.

"Oh, I don´t care. Now, I just want to make you scream again. In our bed. Out loud."

Dear Lord. Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After our afternoon sex marathon, what can I say? My Pouty Lips is insatiable. I arrived at the place where Edward was going to play. It seemed nice. Small, I thought, but everything wasn't what it seemed. My jaw dropped to the floor just like in the cartoons. What the hell is this?

"Oh, my God. Fuck." Lights, music and people. A lot of people. Too much. Through the people I could see Alice speaking with some girls. Once she saw me, she walked to me very excited.

"What did you do, Alice?"

"About? Don´t you think it's perfect?" I wanted to kill her.

"Alice, this is huge! Edward thinks it's a small place with just a few people like in Forks."

"I know, but this is even better."

"Better? He's going to freak out!"

"He won´t. He needs this. The family will be here to support him so don´t worry. It seems like you're freaking out. Just relax. Breathe." I sighed. I knew she was right, but why can't Alice just keep things simple?

"What happened, dear?" Esme held me sweetly, trying to comfort me.

"Esme, I think this is too much."

"Maybe, but Edward has to face it sooner or laterer. Better sooner."

"I think I´m going to faint."

"No, you can´t. You're his strength. He's counting on you."

"Okay, no fainting. How about a drink?" Esme laughed. "I´m scared, Esme. What if this doesn´t work? Edward will hate me."

"He won´t hate you. That word, that feeling, doesn´t exist in his life when we're talking about you. You're love for him. Sometimes fear makes us stronger my dear."

"How can you be so wise?"

"Years, sweetie, and experience. Now, we need my son. It's time. I'll see if Alice needs something. Can you look for the guys?" I nodded and walked to the door.

The guys were outside like I thought, so I went to get them. Edward was joking with Emmett and Jasper. At least he's in a good mood. Maybe I was worried for nothing. He saw me and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you ok? You look tense, baby."

"Err, yeah. I´m fine. I can´t wait to see you on stage." He kissed me and we heard the guys coughing.

"You need a room. You're in a public place, you know?" Emmett asked.

"After the show, you can bet," Edward said and I nudged him. He gave me a hurt face, but we started to laugh. "Let´s go, the show has to start."

I followed him and Jasper walked with me by my side.

"How bad is it?" he whispered.

"It's obvious?"

"Knowing Alice as I know her, yeah, it's pretty much obvious."

"It is scary, Jas. What if Edward freaks out?"

"He looks fine, don´t worry."

"He's not seen the place, the people, everything."

"It's going to be fine, Bells."

"It's crazy." I sighed.

"What's crazy?" Edward asked us.

"Edward, did you see this place before? Have you been here?"

"Yeah, it is a cool place, very intimate." He smiled. _Really, intimate?_

"But, with everything?"

"What do you mean?" Edward opened the door and his expression told everything. He stood there, petrified.

"Edward?" Jasper walked to him. The place was full.

"Alice."

"I didn´t know about this. Alice and Esme said it was a small place." I took his hand, squeezing it.

"This is absolutely fantastic, the place, the people, the sound. It´s full man." Emmett said excitedly. "Eddie, are you feeling okay? You look pale, man." Edward was even more tense and without removing my hand from his, I placed my head on his arm.

"Are you okay with this? We can do this another day," I said, worried.

Edward shook his head and looked at the place again "No. I have to do this. I need some time to settle down, that´s all. I'll be fine." Emmett and Jasper walked in front of us through the place and Edward stopped me. "Brownie Eyes, promise me something."

"Okay."

"If we survive this night, remind me to kill Emmett and Alice."

"I'll help you, Pouty Lips." I giggled and Edward smiled.

"Right. The show must go on," he said, closing his eyes. I took his face into my hands, giving him a eskimo kiss. His green eyes stared at me with so much love, hope and devotion.

"The show has to begin, my Pouty Lips." I kissed him and just for a second we got lost in our bubble of love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**They are cute 3 Anyways. Pouty Lips will sing? He will face the people? Send me your thoughts!**

**See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Helloooo! Sorry the delay again. Thank you Jo for being my beta and thank you to all of your reviews and alerts.**

**Twiligh belongs to SM and this FF is mine :)**

**And the show begins...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**BPOV**

Hell. The place was full and my nerves were getting to me. How I could give Edward patience and calm when I was shaking? I took a deep breath trying to relax my body, my mind, and my thoughts. Edward was beside me looking around the room, at the people waiting for him. He didn´t say anything. He didn´t move. Nothing. Now I´m freaking out. I squeezed his hand and he grabbed mine strongly. He is alive after all.

"My sister is a lost cause," he said.

"You don´t have to do this if you are not sure, baby." I leaned my head on his arm and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed.

"My dear, you're finally here," we heard Esme say. "Are you feeling okay, Edward? Do you need something?"

He shook his head. "No. I´m fine mom. I have all I need with me here." He held me and I put my arms around him too. Esme smiled wide and winked at me.

"I told her exactly the same thing just minutes ago, son. Alice is looking for you. The show should be starting in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. I´m going backstage." Edward turned around and took my face into his hands. With a kiss he pulled me closer and sighed, "You will be there with me, Brownie eyes?"

I gave him an eskimo kiss. "Of course. I will be there soon." We kissed again, with need. So much need was in that kiss that it made me moan. We heard someone clearing her throat. "Oh. Hmm. Esme. Backstage," I said between kisses.

"I know." Edward didn´t stop and I giggled. "Okay, okay, I´m leaving now." I watched him walk away. I felt some emptiness and wrapping my arms around myself, I prayed for this to be good for him. It has to be. Edward can do this. He will.

"Sweetie, don´t worry. Edward is going to be fine. He is going to do this, but not just for him. He is doing it for you too, didn't you know?" I looked at my mom-in-law.

"For me?"

"Yes, for you, my dear. He loves you very much and he wants a life with you without fears and insecurities. He wants to be "the" man. Your everything."

I smiled. "He is my everything."

"He wants to be more. He wants to be better for you and for him. Edward needs to close old wounds to build a new life. And you're his new life. It would not surprise me if he asks you marry him." Esme smiled and I froze. She must have felt my reaction, because she squeezed my hands. "Not now, but he will."

"Esme. I´m oficially feaking out." She laughed, shaking me.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking for you ladies." Carlise hugged Esme and I said "hey" while looking at another man who was with him. He looked very familiar.

"Esme, you probably remember him, but Bella, this is Demetri."

"Demetri. Yeah, right. We talked on the phone a few days ago. Hello, nice to met you, finally."

"Nice to meet you, too. Esme, it´s been a long time. Where are the rest?"

"The guys are helping the sound team, Alice is making some arrangements, and Edward is backstage," I said nervously.

"The show must be starting soon, I guess."

"Pretty much. You are just in time," Esme said. "Come with us, we have a table near the stage."

"Sure. How is Edward?"

"Very excited, but scared, too. This is a big step for him." I sat beside them looking at the people. "Wow, from here there are even more people. How can you sing with some many people in front of you?"

"You get used to it. When you sing, there is nothing around you. Just the music and you. How many songs Edward has decided to do?"

"Hmm. Ten. He will be playing five classics, and the rest are his own new ones." I sighed and looked at my watch. "Oh, I have to be backstage now. Demetri, please stay, enjoy the show. We will see you later." I walked away to the stage and I glanced Alice. "How is everything?"

"It´s great, Bells! People can´t wait to see Edward. This is amazing!"

"He wanted to kick you, Alice."

"I know, but there is no time for that. Maybe there is time for a kiss and some hugs, but don´t even think about a quicky."

"Alice, what is wrong with you? Did you drink something? For a moment I heard Rosalie speaking." I laughed.

"God, you are not the first to ask me that. I think without Rose here I have double personalites. Go backstage now, we have just five minutes."

"I´m going. I´m going. You are so bossy tonight. I turned around to find Edward. The band was getting ready, but there was no sign of my pouty lips. I kept walking until I found him. Edward was standing up holding his guitar, with his eyes closed. He was like a Greek God or something, and I couldn't stop watching him. His lips moved without making any sound, and just like that, I was hypnotized at seeing him. He looked so peaceful, but sexy, like a fallen angel.

"I can feel you, Brownie Eyes," he said, smiling.

"Oh, now you have eyes in the back of your head, Pouty Lips?" I teased and he laughed. Finally Edward turned around and opened his beautiful eyes.

"Come here." He sat his guitar on the floor and with arms wide open Edward enveloped me into his warm scent. He sighed, and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. I could feel his lips on my hair and his hands rubbing my back. Damn, it was sexy and so relaxing. It was our world. I groaned. "What is going on?" He hid his face in my hair.

"It's time to go on stage, pouty lips."

"I know."

"And Alice told me we don´t have time for funny business." I giggled.

"Not even for a quick one?" He moved back to look at me and I shook my head. "I can be very quick." He winked.

"God. You are not making this easy." Edward laughed and crushed his lips on mine. We moved in sync, exploring our lips. His tongue asked my permision and I let it in. It was heaven and hell when our tongues found and melted together. We couldn't stop moaning, Edward touched my breasts running his hand slowly down my body until my hips. He brought me closer and I could feel his erection. Sadly our perfomance was cut short by an unhappy and bossy Alice.

"Bells, I told you, right?" Edward groaned and I tried to hide into his chest. "Come on, it's time." I put my hand on his body trying to move.

"It's time." He nodded.

"Stay with me. Very close," he whispered.

"I will, but eventually I have to see your parents."

"I love you." Edward kissed me sweetly.

"I love you, too."

"Let´s go people!" Edward looked at me and sighed. It was time.

Edward looked so alive and secure on stage. He shared a lot of moments with the crowd, remembering old times, and even some of his fans asked him to sing his old songs. This was unexpected for him, but he just laughed and said, "Patience." After the second song, I left to see the family. I knew my place was near Edward, close to the stage, but I needed to be close with the rest at some point. Especially when Edward sang the classics. It was something safer for him. But his songs, that was going to be another story. Demetri was very glad to see Edward again even if Edward didn´t know his friend was here. The fans were happy to listen to him and his family was proud. It was a perfect night, but for some reason I could feel from a distance that he was getting nervous. The time to sing his songs was here.

"I hope you are enjoying the night" he said to the crew. "First, I want to thank all of you for being here, as you know, this is my first night out from home." He smiled and the people laughed. "Second, I wouldn´t be here if it wasn´t for my family, but especially for you, Brownie Eyes. You can´t see her now, but she is there." Edward turned around and gave me a beautiful smile. I blushed in a thousand differents red colors and Alice hugged me. "This song is very special for me. I wrote it months ago and means a lot and not just for me. It´s called, '_We Will See You Again_.'" I sighed. Those lyrics were very telling. I was surprised that he chose that one to start with.

The band started playing the chords and Edward followed. The music lasted a few more minutes, but he continued playing. Something was wrong. Each time he approached the microphone, took a deep breath and kept playing. I walked away from Alice without taking my eyes off him. Edward was doubting.

"What do we do now, Bella? Edward is petrified and it's probably my fault," Alice said sadly.

"No, it´s not. He just needs a push."

"How? We can´t stop the show at this point." I looked around and finally I saw it. "Bella?" I heard her.

"This mic works?" I asked her, and Alice looked shocked.

"I think so, the guys were testing everything earlier today."

"Okay," I breathed. "Wish me luck." I walked slowly on stage, the band saw me, but Edward didn´t notice me until he heard me.

_"Even if you embrace the moon, even if you sleep with the sun. _

_There are no more stars than you let shine,_

_the sky will have your color, _

_don´t be alone in this rain, _

_please, don´t give up."_

I stood next to Edward and he kept playing, but this time he looked at me, smiled and followed me.

"_If you must be strong in these times, to withstand the disappointment, _

_and kept open your mind and soul, _

_I am here with you."_

Now, after that first step, Edward was sure, no doubts. I was here with him no matter what and he understood. I didn´t move from his side while he continued singing.

"_If you need one who treats you with love, if you do not have anyone to give your heart, _

_if everything turns around when you most need it, we will see you again."_

Edward looked at me and smiled, asking me to join him in the last part of the song.

"_Do not be alone in this rain, please don't give up. If you must be strong in these times to withstand the disappointment and stay open, mind and soul, I am with you. _

_If you need one who treats you with love, if you do not have to give your heart, _

_If everything turns around when you most need it, we will see you again."_

The music slowly stopped. Edward left his guitar holding on his shoulder and grabbed my hands. I didn´t realize my shaking body until I felt him. Edward leaned against me and pressed his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes listening to his breathing and immediately my body relaxed. He squeezed my hand and opening my eyes, I found his beautiful green ones. There was no fear, no pain, no doubts. There was peace.

"Thank you, Brownie Eyes." He smiled.

"Any time my, Pouty Lips," I sighed, knowing the next step. We turned around slowly, without being apart from each other. Finally, we faced the crowd and the response was overwhelming. Cheers, shouts, whistles, and screams. It's amazing how things can change in one second. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me to his body. Seeing everything in front of us, he started to laugh, and I hid my face on his chest.

"Oh, God. What I have done?" Edward hugged me tightly.

"Ladies and gentleman. _This_ is my Brownie Eyes."

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**EPOV next? I hope you can understand the song. It belongs to a band from Argentina, Seru Giran "nos veremos otra vez". It´s really beautiful and a classic from my country. You can listen it here http (...) www (...) / (...) watch?v= (...) OOMQbJU5nCw**

**Tell me what you think. See you soon... :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! As I promised, Edward´s moment. Thank you my dear, dear, dear beta Jo! Thank you all of you for your reviews and alerts. Thank you for everything!**

**Twilight=SM LOTR, the FF lol, is mine :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 19**

EPOV

This is not the time to be freaking out. It's not. I can´t go back. It has to be now. Okay, who am I going to get to to believe that? Seeing all the people when I came into the pub was one thing, but now, watching everybody from backstage, where did all those people come from?

"Fucking perfect." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed deeply. "I´m not going to make it tonight." I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I didn´t hear people coming up behind me. "Fuck!" I yelled, feeling a pain in my head. "What the fuck?"

"Stop being a pussy, bro. You can´t go back, and if you think you can run away, you are so wrong, dude. Jasper and me closed the doors and the security guy at the main entrance knows he can tackle you. So, be a man." Emmett laughed.

"Hmm, thanks for the advice, dude." I rolled my eyes. "Just for the record, I wasn´t going to run away."

"Yeah, right, you were there watching all those people and freaking out. You had that look, the same one you had when those fucking panic attacks were going to start."

"You remember those days?" I asked sadly.

"Of course. I was there, but I´m not stupid. You went through a lot of things. I saw you in pain, in the darkness. I saw you crying, shaking. I know you see me like the big brother, and you think nothing bothers me, but it's false, you know? I really felt bad for you, really helpless. For the first time I couldn´t do anything for you."

"You were there, and it's a big deal." Emmett breathed out and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I felt like I was failing you. I´m the big brother, I´m supposed to be watching you and Alice. I should have kicked Jane´s ass that night and not you." I patted his back.

"You never told me how did you felt. Why now?" I looked at him, very surprised at his words.

"Because now you have a second chance. Our family is here, your friends, your woman. Everybody did something for you, but this is all that we can do. All the rest depends on you. It's your decision to face this and make a new beginning for you, and Bella, too."

"Who would ever say that Emmet Cullen is a wise pussy?" I joked, giving him a strong hug.

"Okay, okay. I have my days, and don´t push your luck."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now get on stage and kick ass."

"And there's the real Emmett Cullen."

"You know me, I can´t be sentimental for too long. I´m going to find Jasper. I left him alone between lights and cables and I don´t know if he's still alive." We both laughed until we heard Alice coming.

"Be careful, don´t speak that way in front of her."

"What are you two talking about? Where is Jasper?" Alice stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing. Men stuff," Emmett said, running away.

"If I hear you talking shit about my man, you are dead," she yelled. At this point the situation was really hilarious to me and I couldn´t stop laughing. "And you Mister, _get __ready_."

"Yes, Miss." How many times had I heard 'It's time'? I don´t know, but it was. My band was on stage, the people were outside waiting for us. My family, my friends, and my Bella. I started to feel nervous. This was going to be a big change for me. I closed my eyes concentrating on my breathing. One thing I have learned about breathing exercises is that they are really good to let stress out. I felt relaxed, calmer, but also I could feel _her_. She was here. I could feel her look, her presence, her warmth behind me. That is one thing that makes me smile.

"I can feel you, Brownie Eyes." I heard her giggles and she started to approach me. We held each other and it felt like an eternity. Sadly it was time to come back to earth. Bella was sure that I was going to be okay, that the show was going to be great. Sometimes I wished I had her confidence.

"It's time." I nodded without looking at her.

"Stay with me. Very close," I told her.

"I will, but eventually I have to see your parents."

"I love you," I said and kissed her. I could kiss her for the rest of my life.

"I love you, too." Bella gave me a smile.

"Let´s go people!" Alice yelled.

I completely forgot that feeling when you are walking on stage. Listening to the screams, the music starting; it was exciting. I had missed that feeling. Finally on stage, I waved to everybody. When I saw my Brownie Eyes, the music flowed.

But it was getting closer. The moment when I had to sing my songs. Can I do this? I cleared my throat looking at the people.

"Thank you for being here. It´s been a while and still I need to grease the wheels." I smiled hearing the laughs."If you look over there, to your right, left and center, well, this is not a drill, but you can see some people ready to jump on me if I don´t keep singing, so how about a little bit more?"

"_One, __two, __three_," I whispered and my band followed me.

I had no idea how long I played, no words came out of my mouth, just my fingers making the music. Until I heard her voice next to me. I looked at her, Bella was shaking, but she showed me the way, my path again. And I followed. After a moment that felt like an eternity, I heard cheers, shouts, and whistles. Bella was blushing and very embarrassed.

"Oh, my God. Tell me I didn´t do that." My Brownie Eyes hid her face on my chest and I couldn´t stop laughing.

"Yes, you did. I love you."

xxxxxx

The night was a win. A huge success, and all because of my Brownie Eyes. Again, she helped me. Again, she was there, and now I was here surrounded by my family and friends. All because of her.

"I wonder what the song is that you are mentally writing, Cullen." I turned around and found my old friend Demetri.

"You'll have to wait to listen to it, dude." We greeted each other with a big hug. "Has it been so long since the last time we met? You look old, man," I joked.

Demetri just laughed. "It´s good to see you again. It´s been a while. I´m happy for you, Edward. Your family told me what had happened and, seriously, you should have told me."

"I couldn´t do it, Demetri. It was my problem, not yours. Even if you had your suspicions. Now it's done. I´m moving on after complicated times."

"I see that. Your girlfriend is the kind of woman that's hard to find." I looked around and saw her. Bella was laughing with Alice. She must have felt it or something, because she turned around and gave me a smile.

"I know. She is everything to me. I´m here because of her, and after what she did tonight, I won't let her go. Never."

"For a moment you were in trouble, man. Like the saying _behind __every __great __man __there __is __a __great __woman_."

"I'll make a toast to that."

"Bella sings wonderfully. She could join you, if you wanted."

"She is great, but I don´t think she wants that. It's our thing, you know?"

"I bet. Man, I have to leave, tomorrow we are hitting the road again, but I´m really happy to see you and hope you can join me someday. We need your music."

"Thank you, Demetri. I guess we'll again be on the road. Maybe you will join my tour."

"I count on it. Say 'hey' to your family, and trust me on this, marry that girl. You won´t find another like her."

"I know. It's going to be an impossible mission, dude, but that girl is worth the fight." Demetri left and I was surrounded by my people. My family and friends. _Marriage_, I thought. It wasn´t a bad idea. After all, we were living together, we loved each other. I didn´t know what the road had in store for me in the coming weeks, but I definitely wanted to take that step.

"You're lost in your thoughts. Hmm. Not good," I heard from behind me. Turning around I saw my beautiful Brownie Eyes smiling. I sighed looking at the most incredible and the most stunning woman on earth. Definitely I want her as my wife.

"Come here, Brownie Eyes." Bella giggled and in seconds I had her in my arms. "I was thinking of you, beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

"Really? Something perv maybe? You know, there are a lot of people here. Don´t make me cross that line, not that one," she teased me.

"Demetri was impressed with you."

"Jealous?"

"Yes." She kissed me fiercely. "No."

She giggled. My Brownie Eyes was enjoying this too much. "Don´t be."

"And I´m very impressed, too."

"About?"

"Your singing. It's beautiful, Brownie Eyes."

"No, no. Don´t go there." I gave her my puppy dog face. "No, not that face. I won´t sing, I told you before, you are the musician in the family, not me. I did it for you. I still can´t believe I did that."

"You know what else he said?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.

"Nope, but I can´t wait to hear it." She kissed my jaw.

"That I should marry you."

"What?" I laughed at her expression.

"And I´m thinking about it. It's a great idea." I teased her and Bella shivered. Her expression said it all. She was surprised without any reaction. If I didn´t know panic attacks, I would say she was going to have one. I smiled and pulled her to my chest where she finally relaxed. Knowing the effect, I was going to play a little bit more.

"_Marriage_," I whispered into her ear seductively. Bella tensed up again, and I rubbed her back. "Someday, but not too far away."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ohhhh. Evil Edward *shaking head* What is Bella going to do now? I can´t stop laughing, I´m evil too *Evil grin***

**You know what to do :D Happy Holidays! See you soon...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again, I took my time to give you this chapter since I was on the road too. A little road trip. I miss my vacations already. Thank you for reading my story. Thank you Jo since you have the hard part to "fix" this lol**

**Twilight belongs to SM**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

Marriage. Was I ready to take that step? It's crazy. I had never thought about it. Not even in my dreams. Since my parents divorce, and them putting me in the middle of their problems, marriage wasn´t a possibility for me. What if I made the same mistakes? What if I am like them? I don´t want to be like them. You can be happy without any papers. So why was Edward thinking about it?

"BELLA!" I jumped hearing the scream.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"Where are you, Bells? I have been talking for at least ten minutes and you're not listening." I sighed.

"I´m here, Alice. Take it easy on me, at least for one day. Where is Rose?"

"She took Julie for a nap. Are you still thinking about getting married to Eddie?"

I groaned.

"I take that answer as a yes." She giggled.

"It's not funny. My mind isn't stopping for even a second."

"That's the problem. You think too much," Rose said, joining us on the couch. We were all at her house this afternoon talking about everyhting and nothing. After Edward´s show, we were trying to find other places for him. Trying was the perfect word.

"Bella, my brother didn´t propose to you yet. Relax."

"Yet." I murmured.

"Alice is right. Bella, I know what the problem is, and let me tell you something; stop. Stop thinking too much, and trying to analyze it all. It's not a mathematical equation. You love him. He loves you. It's simpler than one plus one equals two.

"Rose-"

"Shush. Let me finish. Bella, you are not your parents. They made so many mistakes, but that doesn´t mean you will do the same. You're smart enough to see it. You're living with Edward already. You know every single detail of his life. When you found out about his past, you could have run, but you didn´t. You know why?" I shook my head. "Because you love him. You love him more than your parents loved each other. So, don´t compare your life with your parents."

"Rose, I think you are being a little bit pushy right now," Alice said sitting next to me.

"Maybe, but Bella needs it. A touch of reality always helps." Rose smiled.

"...rather a slap, I would say." I crossed my arms and hugged myself.

"But it remains true," Alice followed.

"Remember when I got pregnant and my parents didn´t want me?" I nodded. "What did you say to me?" I saw where she was going with this.

"Be happy?"

"You can be so frustrating sometimes, Bells." I smiled. "You said I didn´t need them, that you all were my family, and I wasn´t going to make their mistakes because I had you, all of you. Now, look at me. I have a wonderful daughter, a wonderful, but sometimes pain in my ass husband, and you. All of you are my family. I have no regrets. It's the same with you, Bella. We are your family and Edward will always be there with you."

"Besides, it's not the death penalty. Edward loves you, and yes, it is just a paper, but take it as his way of showing you how much you mean to him."

"How can you speak about marriage like that? I mean, both of you are not married." Alice and Rosalie shared a look and smiled.

"Maybe it's because of the way I was raised. Mom and dad have no problems with us living in sin." Alice winked and I couldn´t contain my laugh. "They lived together before they got married. We have their wisdom." Alice´s surety never stopped surprising me. She is smart, but sometimes she's too much.

"In my case, Emmett and all of you helped me. My family is not any better than yours, Bella. My parents have been married for a long time, but they are pretending. You can´t see love like I see looking at you and Edward or Alice and Jasper or Esme and Carlise. Hell no! There is emptiness, coldness, and sadness." Rose sighed and crushed on the couch.

"What should I do? I´m so confused!" I hid my face in my hands. Immediately someone pushed me.

"Bella, he didn´t ask you yet." Alice rolled her eyes.

"He did." I crossed my arms back around me.

"Oh, please. Bella, my brother is trying to get you. It is like making you know his intentions. When he asks you the real proposal, you will know."

I frowned. "So, he going to give me clues? Pieces of crumbs to follow like Hansel and Gretel?"

"Yeah, and then he will eat you alive." Rose laughed.

"Brownie Eyes, remember?" I joked.

"Ew, stop. I don´t want to know about my brother`s sex life!" Alice twisted her nose in distaste.

"Get out of here." We jumped on her laughing.

**EPOV**

"I asked her to marry me," I said and took a drink of my beer.

"You did WHAT?" Emmett yelled.

"He asked Bella to marry him," Jasper repeated casually, like it wasn´t a big deal.

"What did she say?"

"Emmett. We are alone drinking at his bar. What do you think?" Jasper`s calm could be really frustrating sometimes.

"Dude. You are so screwed." Emmett laughed.

"Thank you guys for your support and comforting words," I said sarcasticly.

"Why are you surprised about her answer?" Jasper asked.

"Just in case, she didn´t say no."

"Oh."

"She just..." I couldn`t find the words.

"...froze," Emmett completed my sentence.

"I´m screwed." I asked for another beer.

"It's a normal reaction, if you ask me." Jasper looked at me in seriousness.

"Enlighten me, please." I sighed.

"Bells didn´t have a good example of a healthy relationship. Her parents scarred her for life." Jasper and I froze listening to Emmett.

"Even Emmett understands." Jasper got a hit on his head. "Fuck. It´s true. You don´t have to be smart to see it."

"Thanks, dude, for the faith you put in me." Emmet hit him again.

"Such a sensitive bitch, dude." Jasper laughed. I drank my beer thinking about how to make this right. Bella had told me about her unhappy upbringing with her parents.

"I´m not her parents."

Jasper and Emmett looked at me surprise.

"I mean, I`m fucked up, but not in that way. I will never treat her like that."

"We know that. The question is, does Bella knows that?" Jasper had a point.

"I guess I will have to show her, right?" Emmett and Jasper clinked their bottles trying to chear me up.

"You are the cheesy Cullen. I´m sure you can handle it." Emmett laughed and I shook my head.

"I need a plan."

"You do need a plan," Jasper agreed.

"Sex?" Emmett opened his mouth and this time the hit was for him. "Hey! Sex is a good plan."

"It is, but a little part of it. I can´t be fucking around. Love is not just about sex."

"See? I was right. You are the cheesy one."

"Shut up." Jasper and I both hit him this time.

"My plan starts tonight." I announced.

"Good luck, my friend." Jasper gave me a high five.

"And good fuck, too!" Emmett joked.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Emmett can be clever, some faith :P Ideas about plans?**

**Give me, give me, give your thoughts lmao**

** See you soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my friends! I´m back with another chapter. Sorry the delay but we are having a complicated time with storms. Thanks to my dear, dear, dear beta Jo and thank you for all your reviews.**

**Of course, Twilight is not mine just this FF :=**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I came home, but Edward wasn´t here yet. After my day with the girls, I felt exhausted. Relaxed, but exhausted. You never knew what Alice and Rosalie could get up to together.

A shower seemed to be the perfect option to feel more myself and then getting to bed. No t-shirt, no pajamas; I just went to sleep naked. Even looking for something to wear was to much of a job for me. Besides, Edward liked it. It´s not something I do alot, but since it´s very comfortable, why not? I fell on the bed, trying to cover myself. My pillow was pure heaven.

How or when I fell asleep, I had no idea, but I did know who woke me up. His pouty lips were on my face, my neck, and his hands were stroking my back, making me sigh. Finally, he got into bed, spooning with me.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"Huh?" I was confused and very sleepy.

"Marry me." Edward touched my breast and I moaned.

"I´m too sleepy for this." I tried to move and get closer to his erection.

"I said, marry me." I turned around to see him. I was not dreaming, he was asking again.

"Do you hit your head?" I ran my fingers though his hair.

"Nope." Edward kissed me.

"You smoked something and now you are having halucinations?"

"Brownie Eyes, seriously?" He looked at me, frowning. I couldn´t help my laugh.

"Are you drunk then?"

"Nope." He kissed me again. "Not that much."

"Not that much. Hmm." I kissed him until I reacted. "You made a bet?"

"Bet? No. But Emmett and Jasper probably made one. They are enjoying this too much." He laughed.

"You're crazy then. Very crazy, my Pouty Lips."

"Sort of. I´m crazy for you, Brownie Eyes."

"You're so sweet, my drunk Pouty Lips." I leaned my head on my arm to look at him.

"I´m not drunk. Marry me." He looked at me with a serious expression.

"I can´t," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Why? You love me, I love you, what's the matter?" He pouted.

"Aww. I love your pout." I kissed him. "Why? Let me see. You're going on a tour for a few days, you don´t want to go, but you will. Right now you feel sad because I can´t be there with you for the first shows so you want to marry me and take me with you."

"I...no. I mean, I don´t feel happy to leave you now, but I don´t want to marry you just because I want you on my tour." I smiled looking at his serious expression.

"And what if you find another girl and she's the one?" I teased him and he laughed.

"There's no way, because you are the only one for me since the first day." He kissed me and threw me on the bed, now with him on top.

"You won´t convince me." We moved, laughing, changing our positions, until he had control over me. I moaned feeling his hardness. Edward groaned when I moved my hips showing him what I wanted. I wanted him.

"I will...eventually." Edward nuzzled me, kissing my neck.

"I would love to see you try." I giggled.

"I will try, and I will win."

"Hmm. I don´t think so." The sheets were gone, like his pants, and I wrapped my legs around him. There was lust in his eyes. He was hungry for me.

"Marry me," Edward said, thrusting hard without any hesitation.

"God...no." I moaned feeling the pleasure, the friction. Edward kissed me leaving me breathless.

"Marry me." He grabbed my leg, wrapping it more under his arm. Edward hit my spot making me scream.

"I´m so close. Don´t stop. Hmmmm." I could feel the heat, the tingle, my orgasm was almost here, but Edward slowed down his movements. "Edward please...! I need you!"

"You want more, Brownie Eyes?" he whispered in my ear, then biting me.

"Yes! Yes!"

"I´m going to fuck you hard." I groaned, tightening my arms around his body, digging my nails into his back. Again I could feel it, Edward thrusted again and I was gone. "_Marry me_," he said as he joined me in my climax.

"Yes, fuck, yessss. Fuckkkkkkkkkk!"

We were hugging, enjoying the moment. Edward kissed my neck and nuzzled me. My hands were running down his back, never breaking our conection. It was heaven. I only wanted to be like this forever.

"Now we need to set a date for the ceremony." He kissed and I moaned feeling him growing inside of me.

"Hmm." After a few seconds I realized what he was talking about. "Which ceremony?"

"Our marriage." Edward smiled.

"When did I say I do?"

"You will say it soon." He smiked at me. God. He made me want to kick him and make love to him at the same time.

"You're so funny, Pouty Lips. I don´t remember saying I was going to marry you."

"You did a few seconds ago. You probably don't remember because you were concentrating on something else." He kissed my neck again and I was starting to feel him moving inside me.

"I was under your cock influence. It doesn´t count." I moaned when Edward started to move slowly. We rolled over and now I was on top. Grabbing our hands with our fingers intertwined, we kept moving. I rode him, taking my time.

"For me, yes, it does." He moved his hips, torturing me more. I moaned feeling how he sucked my nipples.

"God... for me, no, it doesn´t. Fuck." Edward grabbed my ass, squeezing it. "What am I going to do with you, Pouty Lips? God."

"What would I do without you, Brownie eyes? Shit." Edward was breathless. I started to accelerate my movements. The electricity throughout my body when Edward sat up and hit my spot was telling me how close I was. How much Edward was enjoying it, too, since he didn´t stop to suck and bite my nipples.

"Don´t stop." I grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. "Don´t. Fucking. Stop." His hands on my ass and my hips made more delicious the pleasure.

"I won´t. Your pussy is mine until...the...end...of...time..." I moaned and between moaned "fucks" and "shits" we came together. "Fuck, Brownie Eyes." We were wrapped around each other, sweaty, but we didn´t want to move.

I love this man. I love his smell. I love his smile, his body, his everything. He made me complete. Something was telling I was losing the bet and my answer was going to be blurted out. Maybe I should start thinking about a very simple dress...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Evil Edward lol Bella is losing it seems. when she will be saying yes? Or maybe Edward is ... with another plans in mind?**

**We are getting closer to the end. I think ... **

**See you soon...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello again after so long. A naughty chapter today, brownies and more ice cream. Thank you Jo, my beta and thank you all!**

**Twilight belongs to SM and this ff is mine.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CHAPTER 22**

EPOV

Sneaking into your own house was definitely an impossible mission. Bella always paid attention to everything around her even when she was concentrating on making brownies. Hell yes! My Brownie Eyes baking brownies. Life was perfect. At least until she finds out what I´m going to do.

BPOV

My Pouty Lips had been acting strange today. I didn´t want to push him, but it was mysterious. I don´t like susprises, he knows that, and that's probably the reason for his attitude. I don´t have any intention of finding out what he's up to right now since I´m making brownies. A promise was a promise. Edward wanted brownies and here I am making them. I will give him brownies and something more. Maybe I can relax him. Searching for ingredients for the recipe, I realized one was missing.

"Damn it." I ran to the living room and I heard him talking.

"Everything ready? Good. Are you sure we won´t get into any trouble? Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry. Sounds good to me. I'll see you later."_ See you later? _Pouty Lips, what were you doing? I tried to look like nothing happened as I walked in his direction.

"Pouty Lips?" He turned around and there was something that captivated me looking into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything, love." He was nervous. Maybe he thinks I know. What is it I´m supposed to know or not know? Jesus. Now I´m curious. Smiling at him I came closer wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Can you buy nuts?" I kissed him and we melted.

"Nuts?" Edward asked, lost in our kiss.

"Yep. I need them for my brownies."

"Sure. Ok. I will be back soon."

He kissed me and walked away. The funny thing about that situation had been that Edward came back at least four times since he forgot the house keys, his car keys, money and cell. My sexy and nervous Pouty Lips, what am I going to do with you? Then he left me intrigued. What was he going to do? Or maybe the right question would be with who?

EPOV

_Shit_! I ran my fingers through my hair. "Shit! Shit!" _Can I be more obvious_?

"Fuck!" I gave a bang on the door of the car. "Fuck!"

_What if she knows_? "No, she can´t know."

_She can´t. She didn´t say anthing to me. I have to relax. My plan is still safe._

BPOV

There definitely was something going on. Edward came back home fast. He gave me the nuts, kissed me and then ran to his studio. Weird. He didn´t even taste the chocolate. Even weirder. Suddenly, I could hear his music. Maybe he was in a hurry to write something more.

"Anyway," I sighed. It was time to bake. It's unbelievable how time flies when you're busy. More, when it's something you like. Edward visited the kitchen a couple of times where he stole kisses, and squeezed my butt. I did the same of course, it´s impossible to resist. After cleaning the mess, I decided to visit him. Slowly, I opened the door trying to balance the brownies and a box in my hands.

Edward was writing something while sitting in front of his piano. It was a perfect picture. I cleared my throat and he turned around. His surprised expression made me smile.

"I thought it was time for a break and that you would need some sugar." I winked at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" He smiled.

"You know, I was making brownies..."

"Yeah, but..." He smirked like he was making a mental plan. "That box has what I think?"

I rolled my eyes. "Men. I baked all day and you just think about the box. What a shame, Pouty Lips." I walked over and laid the things on his piano. "And yes, it is what you think it is."

"Chocolate Bariloche?"

"You wanted more aphrodisiacs?" I laughed. "I get it now. You just love me for the ice cream and my brownies." I pouted and then laughed when he grabbed me and put me on his lap.

"Actually..." He kissed me. "I want you with ice cream and brownies." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard.

"You're a such lucky man." I teased him, feeling his erection. "I´m all yours," I whispered biting his earlobe. Edward groaned and took my face kissing me with no hesitation. Our tongues with our heated rhythm, playing, tasting each other. I moved my butt on his prominent erection, I wanted him inside. I wanted him to fuck me. I wanted to ride him. But Edward stopped abruptly and my plans changed.

"Why...?" I was breathless. Edward laughed at my confused expression and his hands traced my chest, my breast.

"Hmm. You have to be naked, all the time, Brownie Eyes. Take your clothes off. I want you naked on my piano." While I was stripping, Edward ate some brownies and opened the chocolate box. I was naked, ready, hot and wet. And he was _eating_.

"This is really good, really good, Brownie Eyes. Taste it." I ate and sucked his fingers. Edward kissed me and pushed me on his piano. Quickly I unzipped his pants, they were already on the floor when I stroked his cock. "Fuck, Bella. Stop. I want to cum inside you." I released him and kissed him hard, feeling his erection so close that I moaned.

"God. Fuck me now." I wrapped my legs around his waist, he teased me with his cock and I couldn't stop moaning. "Fuck me, please." He leaned me on the piano kissing my neck.

"Hush, I will...," he stopped again. "I need ice cream and chocolate for my Brownie Eyes." I moaned when Edward sucked my nipple after eating ice cream. "You taste so good, even better, baby." He teased me with his tongue on my nipple while with his fingers ran on my skin going down, very down me to my clit. After giving it some pressure, he entered a finger and then two.

"My Brownie Eyes, always ready for me."

I arched my back wanting more. "Always," I said, breathless from the cold of the ice cream on my skin and his warm mouth sucking me. He was everywhere. "Fuck me, Edward. I need you."

"I´m trying here." I could feel his smile at his words, but the torture didn´t stop. "Ice cream, brownies, and you. I can go to heaven now." He kissed me and I could taste me, taste him. His fingers speed up the movements, pressing more and giving me more friction on my clit. I moaned feeling the heat coming, my release.

"Heaven?" I grabbed his hair.

"Hmm. Bossy, Brownie Eyes," he teased.

"Yes, right there." I moved my legs riding his fingers. My orgasm was getting close, I felt it. "I´m close. Hmm." Edward kissed my neck, I´m sure he bit me, but I was so into my orgasm that it didn´t matter. Just made it even more exquisite.

"Cum on my fingers, Brownie Eyes. Now."

"Oh...hmmmm...bossy...fuck...fuckkkk." I fell on the piano trying to catch some air.

"Hmm. Delicious." I heard and opened my eyes. Edward was licking his fingers. "You have no idea how delicious you are."

"I'll take it as a compliment to my brownies," I teased.

"Actually, my compliment was for your pussy." He thrusted hard and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"God. Hmmmm. I will make...more...brownies...often. Fuck me." I clawed my nails on his back making him groan.

"I´m not going to last..." - he thrusted again harder - "if you...do that." I moaned. Edward hit my spot.

"I want to...scream...come...fuck me hard...please." I grabbed his face and kissed him. Edward pulled over and this view was more hot than I could even imagine.

"Watch my cock inside of you..."

"Fuck."

"...how perfectly I fit..."

Thrust.

"Shit."

"Your pussy...so tight..."

"God..."

"I... I can´t hold on anymore..." I moaned.

"Edward...I´m going..."

"Fuck, Bella..."

"Fuckkkk. Yessssss."

"Fuckkk." Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around him. Both trying to catch some air. We were still connected and I loved it. I sighed, not wanting this moment end.

"You will say yes soon," he whispered and I smiled. Edward carried me to the couch and we stayed there for a while. I looked at him, touching his face, his lips.

"You're using sex to convince me?" I giggled.

"Me? Nope." He smirked. God I could eat him. Again. "It´s just a small part of my plan."

"I don´t agree with the small part," I teased him.

"Really? Hmm. That´s good for my ego. Thank you, Brownie Eyes." I laughed and kissed him.

"Soooo, a plan?" I asked nonchelantly.

"Yep." Edward kissed me again.

"Little hint?"

"Nope." He kissed my nose and I pouted. His laugh was the only sound in the room.

"Hmm. I´m too sleepy to find out." I leaned my face on his chest closing my eyes. I don´t know when, but I am sure he said, "You will."

I wonder what's next.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Wondering the same? Let me know what do you think.**

** The last month was really hard for me, family and job even my health was down, really down. So, now I´ll be writing until the story is done and then I will post the chapters. Don´t worry. It´s almost done.**

**See you soon...**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I am back! Here we go. Thanks to my beta Jo, always doing an amazing job. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts too.**_

_**SM and Twilight blab blab blah. This fic is mine.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

You can feel when there's something wrong. Even more with the fact that I was lying on the bed, completely naked, and I don't remember how I ended up here. Oh, right. Edward must have had to bring me here after our sex marathon. I extended my arm looking for Edward, but I found his side of the bed empty. Cold. I hated cold, I hated sleeping without him, and I hated waking up without him. I hid my face in the pillow, groaning.

He left me alone? Damn it. I wanted to spend more time with him and here I am alone. Grabbing his pillow I found a paper and a white rose. I sat up on the bed, rubbing my eyes. The rose smelled wonderful and his writing melted my heart.

_"My Brownie Eyes: Will you join me in a special place at sunset? I'll be waiting for you and ready to give you the world. Pouty Lips" _

I sighed while still sitting on the bed. There's still light outside, but it was fading. Edward didn't exactly give me too much time to get ready, even if I'm not a crazy girl for fashion. I wanted to look nice at least. I stood up going to my wardrobe, but there was nothing I could pick for this occasion and there was no way I was going to call Alice or Rosalie. No way. They would force me to be a doll and I just wanted to be normal.

"What am I going to wear? Big trouble I have now." I opened the door of my bedroom finding another surprise. In front of me hanging up was a navy strapless dress with a sign saying, _"Wear me."_

"Aww. My Pouty Lips, always a step ahead." I giggled thinking about him buying a dress. He was acting weird all because of this? Now what should I expect? Quickly I took a shower, put some light make-up on, and got dressed. The dress was perfect. It wasn't very tight. This time I left my hair loose. I was ready in a short time, well, at least I thought it was short. The ringing bell from my door said the opposite. It was supposed to be Edward looking for me, right? With him things always change.

"What are you doing here?" Another surprise on my way.

"A bus driver can't have a shiny Volvo?" He crossed his arms with a hurt face. I giggled.

"I didn't recognize you without your bus." I laughed.

"Very funny, but I know. The same thing happens with my family. I'm not the man of the family, I'm the guy who drives the bus, remember? Now, pretty lady, will you join me on this little trip?"

Once inside the car, Sam drove me. The sunset was beautiful, Edward had chosen the perfect time for this.

"Can you tell where are we're going, bus driver?" I joked.

"I can't. Sorry." Sam looked at the road very seriously.

"Why the mystery?"

"It's a surprise. A nice one."

I sighed. "Where's Edward?"

"So many questions. Why should I tell that?"

"Oh, come on. You're driving his car, you picked me up, and now you're playing games. And Edward has been really weird today, besides the fact that after an amazing day, he left me on our bed without saying goodbye."

"Bells, I've known you since you were little. Please, don't tell me any details about your sex life."

I giggled seeing his reaction.

"I will if you don't tell me where we're going." I pouted.

"I can't do that. Just enjoy this moment, you won't regret this. Trust me."

"Bleh. I want to know." Sam slowed down the car and laughed.

"You will, Bella. You'll know… now. We're here. Come on."

I got out of the car and the view surprised me. It was like a secret garden in the middle of nowhere, lit by dim lights on the sides of the road.

"Wow." Sam laughed at my words. It was an incredible view.

"Now, Miss Swan, come with me please." We walked down the little road until we were in a meadow. More little lights were around, flowers, more lights and... a bus?

"It is that your bus?" I was surprised.

"Yes, it is." Sam wasn't surprised about it.

"Why is it here?" I looked at him. "You won't have a problem with this?"

Sam started laughing; it seems I was being his joke tonight. "Oh, Bella, I'll never have a problem. I'm the Forks Bus owner."

"What?"

"I am, but nobody knows it. I don't see a reason to tell the town about it. Tonight, a good friend asked me for the bus, a special one. He'll tell you I'm sure. Now go and enjoy your beautiful night."

I gave him a hug. "Thank you, Sam."

"Go, little princess." I started to walk to the bus and then slowly I went inside. The bus had little candles and roses of different colors around. There was a table with two chairs, more candles, and you could smell food. Suddenly, sweet music started.

"It's so bizarre. Where am I?"

"You're in the bus of love." I turned around and Edward was standing up behind me with a beautiful smile.

"When did you do this? How?" He walked to me and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I had some help from Sam. I wanted to do a special date for you and what better than a date on the bus where we first met?"

"Aww. You're so cheesy." I kissed him. He was irresistible wearing a dark blue suit with no tie, his shirt slightly unbuttoned. I licked my lips. He was too hot tonight.

"You're dreaming there. It wasn't enough our afternoon?" I giggled.

"No, not when you're so hot right now." I kissed him and Edward smiled.

"We'll have time for that later, my Brownie Eyes. Now, let's get some food and wine, and then I'm planning to dance with you."

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "You must love me so much if you want to lose a foot, Pouty Lips." I giggled.

"Anything for you, my Brownie Eyes. Now, come with me."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked to the bus.

"You'll be surprised; this bus has a few changes." He was right; I found a bus with no seats, a table in the middle, candles and flowers around. "Don't worry, Sam can fix it." I looked at him, but no words came from my mouth. Dinner was very pleasant. We laughed, joked, and remembered when we first met. My Pouty Lips didn't mention the marriage proposal once, maybe he regretted it? What if he didn't want me anymore as his wife?

"My Brownie Eyes. May I have this dance with you, Miss Swan?" I looked at him, smiling. Edward touched my face and I closed my eyes. "So perfectly beautiful."

"You can ask me anytime you want, Mr. Cullen."

"I'll lead you, my Brownie Eyes," he said, grabbing me. "Don't worry; you can crush me all you want."

"Very funny." I leaned my face against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"So..."

"So...?" he teased me.

"This is your world?"

"This is our world, where our world started." I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Do you know when I fell in love with you?" Edward's smirk said to me that there was something interesting in his answer.

"I have no idea," I said, smiling.

"You had me that day on the bus when you kicked that guy's ass."

"Oh, how romantic of you."

"It's true. You were there; confident, strong, so sure about yourself, and so fierce. You caught my attention from the beginning, but I wasn't sure if you'd look at me."

"How couldn't I see you? You were the only guy I met on the bus with such potential." I teased him and he started to laugh. "It's impossible not to see you. Actually, I thought it was impossible that you could notice me." Edward picked up my chin and gave me a little peck.

"We have a serious problem about how we see ourselves."

I laughed. "But we complement each other and we're always trying to get the best from us."

"Hmm." He kissed me and my body was like jelly. "So wise, Brownie Eyes." I deepened the kiss not wanting to let him go.

"Hmm. Such a yummy Pouty Lips." We kept kissing. "I'm getting wet."

"You keep making my ego bigger," Edward teased me.

"No, I mean I feel my arms wet or something..." We looked at the sky and the falling rain drops.

"Rain."

"Told you. It wasn't you, sorry," I joked.

"Give me some time. I think I can change that situation."

"Oh. Who are you and where is my romantic Pouty Lips?" I teased him. We ran laughing through the rain to the bus.

"Wait." Edward stopped and I looked at him through the falling rain. "This is our world…"

"And…?"

"We can do whatever we want." His smirk made me swoon.

"What do you want to do? What can we do? The rain…"

"It's not so bad. Come here." Edward wrapped me in his arms and started dancing again. "You're amazing, you know that?" I felt his lips on my earlobe and I couldn't stop a sigh.

"You're the amazing one here." I looked at him. Edward took my chin and gave me a soft kiss. "Are you going to propose tonight?" Damn, great way to break the ice. He laughed and kissed me again. Why can't I control anything that comes out of my mouth?

"Not tonight."

"Not tonight?" I could feel my pout and disappointment. Again, his lips silenced my doubts and questions. Just for a moment. "Why? Did you change your mind?" I asked nervously.

Edward looked at me, surprised about my comment and smiled. "I'll never change my mind. Didn't you know that patience is a virtue?" He teased me. I had to admit it. It was an unexpected answer. "Hey," Edward whispered, probably after seeing the shock on my face. "I'll ask you soon. There's a time for everything, my beautiful Brownie Eyes."

I looked at him finally reacting and smiling. "Right." I wrapped my arms round his neck looking at him directly. His green eyes sparkled as if there was some kind of secret. "Now, it's time for what?" I asked seductively.

Edward ran his hand on my arms, loosening his embrace, and then in one move I was doing a circle and coming back to his arms again. "It's time for dancing..." I giggled and he crushed his lips on mine. "Kissing…"

I kept my eyes closed savoring that kiss. "I definitely choose the kissing part anytime." The rain, which had been just a small shower, started to be a little bit more intense. "I'm seriously getting wet." I leaned my head on his chest and his arms held me tight. "But I don't care." My arms were wrapped round his waist under his jacket.

Edward laughed and kissed my head. "I know you love the rain, but I don't want you to get sick. Let's go inside the bus." I groaned, knowing I had to move. "Come on, Brownie Eyes." We ran to the bus laughing. Once inside, the rain fell heavy but we didn't care about it. It was our night, our time. We sat close to the window looking out at the night. I leaned my body on Edward's chest and his arms immediately caught me. I looked at him; he was gorgeous in the candlelight. His look found mine and I smiled.

"Thank you for this night, Pouty Lips." Edward gave me a soft kiss.

"Thank you for being here, Brownie Eyes." Our foreheads touched and I gave him an Eskimo kiss. I could live forever with this man. I would do anything for this man. He changed everything in my life and gave me so much more than I ever thought. I was ready to give him my answer and I really hoped he doesn't change his mind. "Soon, Brownie Eyes. Soon." I looked at him smiling. I knew it was going to be soon, but when?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

_**Soon? Pouty Lips is unpredictable now, what do you think he is going to do?**_

_**Told you I was going to give you more chapters when I was done. I can say, LOTR is done and I hope to you give the rest soon. **_

_**Sooo, see you soon! 33**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello friends! Another chapter, I hope you like it. Thanks for your reviews and alerts and thank youuuuuu Jo, my lovely beta.**_

_**This fic is mine and Twilight belongs to somebody else LOL**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

On the road again for me. It had only been days, but it felt like forever. I had done this when I was younger, and then it was cool. I had wanted to know places, people, and live something different. Now I wished it could be different. I mean, it is different, but it's not. Fuck. I should stop trying to figure out the puzzle.

To whom I am lying? I wished my Brownie Eyes was here. I was missing her terribly, but I had to do this. We talked by phone for hours, texted each other all the time, and in the most awkward moments. I didn't want to be on stage with a hard rock in my pants. Bella could be really dirty, especially when she sent me her naked pics. Fuck. And Skype sessions? Fuck yes. Those were good, so good that I didn´t even want to leave my room. It wasn´t the same, but for one moment we were together. Every time I hung up the phone, the emptiness was a pain in my ass, and it was worse when I had to deal with the jokes. Being called "pussy" was just a word among thousands and thousands.

I wasn´t being a sociable guy, to be honest. I didn´t go out after the shows. The hotel room was more comfortable to me. Some nights I joined the guys, but it was because Bella came home late. Fuck, maybe the guys were right about me; I had turned into a pussy.

The distance does make your heart fonder. True. Right? Who am I kidding? It makes you want to go home. Wishing even more to wake up feeling her warm body against you. It makes you look at your cell thousands and thousands of times. It makes the people around you pissed off since you're not in the mood to be friendly. It makes you the center of every single joke. It makes you a pussy. A proud pussy.

"Come on, brother! Let's enjoy the night. You're missing the view. Those girls are hot."

"Emmett, what about your wife?"

"She's not my wife," he said drinking his beer.

"And I suppose, Julie is not your daughter...?" I knew he was going to freak out.

"Fuck! I mean, we didn´t sign anything." He sighed. "But, I see the point," he said, frustrated.

"Good," I said smiling.

"You're a killjoy, you know?" Emmett could bite my ass and I didn´t care since I was right.

"Good."

"We have eyes, we can look and enjoy. It doesn´t mean we're cheating dude."

"Right."

"We're men and we enjoy the beauties."

"Right."

"You're not listening to me, are you?" I could hear his annoyed voice.

"No."

"You're such a pussy, man." I left my beer on the table and looked at him.

"At least I could sleep with my woman. Rosalie would kick your ass and trust me, I wouldn´t do anything to protect you, _bro_."

"They don´t have to know..."

"Oh, but they know."

"It´s just a look..." In that moment a group of girls passed by and Emmett followed them with his eyes.

"Just a look?" I drank my beer. "Bro, close your mouth. Your _look_ is being obvious."

"Fuck! I need my Rosalie." Emmett hit his forehead on the table.

"And now you changed from it´s just a _look_ to I need Rosalie?" I said mimicking him.

"You're not funny. The truth? I miss my girls." Now it was getting funny.

"Why are you acting like a desperate horny animal, then?"

"Whoa! I... well, It´s my need for a _mate._"

"Gross. What the fuck Emmett?" I laughed.

"I´m just kidding. At least you're laughing now." A waitress interrupted us leaving on our table some more drinks.

"Miss, we didn´t order more drinks," I said looking at her.

"I know. But those girls over there told me to give you these shots. They invited you." She walked away and Emmett and I looked at the table.

"After what happened in the past, we shouldn´t drink those," he said, shaking his head.

"I have no intention to drink those. Just ignore them." Minutes passed and we didn´t touch the glasses.

"I hope you enjoyed our drinks," a voice said from behind me.

"Thank you, but we can´t accept them," I said without looking at them.

"Oh please! It´s a way to thank you for your show. It was amazing by the way."

"Thank you, but if you don´t mind we're here with some friends, enjoying our free time. We don´t want any trouble," I said, trying to be kind.

"Really? Your look seconds ago didn´t say the same. I´m Nicole. She's Sarah, and this is Emilie."

"Nice to meet you, but as my brother said, we're not interested." Emmett was getting pissed off. Plus, I was feeling annoyed.

"We can change that idea." Nicole ran her fingers on my arm and I turned around, pulling away.

"No. Thank you for the drinks. We're not interested."

"Come on! Just one drink or a dance... maybe something else?" Emilie this time was the one pushing.

"We're committed men," Emmett said, raising his voice.

"Your girl's don´t have to know. We won´t say anything. It´s just one night. We can do whatever, anything you want. Anything." Nicole almost threw herself on me showing me her tits.

"Really? Anything?" I asked her.

"Anything." Her voice was annoying and her smile made me feel like a trapped animal. Yeah.

"Well, in that case..." I stood up and Emmett looked at me confused.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I looked at him and he knew.

I grabbed Nicole´s hand trying to get her attention. "Hmm. See that door? You can use it to go home." Her face turned into a bitch with need to kill.

"What? You're rejecting us?"

"Actually, I´m showing you the way out. I´m a gentleman." My comments made her even more pissed.

"You have to be kidding. Men in this place would kill to have girls like us for just one second." The other girls were in shock, too. It was the first time for them to receive a negative answer.

"Go with those men then. I bet they can´t wait to get their hands on easy meat." Emmett made a sign and the security guard took the girls to the door.

"You're going to regret this!" We heard her scream.

"Yeah, right." We sat with the guys as if nothing happened. After that encounter nobody annoyed us. I was talking with them until it was time to get back to the hotel. The guys decided to go, too. Emmett and I were waiting on the others outside. The night was really quiet, such a difference from the noise inside.

"Damn it." I heard Emmett say. He was looking for something in his clothes without any luck. "Did you see where I kept my cell?"

"I wasn´t paying any attention to you. Sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I can confirm that. I´m going to see inside. I´ll be right back and don´t do anything."

"Sure. Tell the guys to hurry or I´m gone without you," I yelled him. Just seconds. You need just seconds for something to change a quiet night.

"You're leaving with me handsome." I turned around and I saw her. Again. Where are these walls to hit your head when you need it?

"You really have some serious problems in your brain, haven´t you?"

"I told you. You were going to regret it. Nobody rejects me."

"If you excuse me, I need to be in another place with my fiancé." In that moment Emmett yelled my name and without hesitation, Nicole jumped on me, screaming and trying to kiss me.

"Get the fuck off me!" I pushed her away, but she tried again.

"Fuck. Get out bitch!" Emmett gripped her waist pulling her off of me. She took her phone and immediately I heard a camera.

"Fucking perfect." The bar security came and took her again waiting for the police. I sat on the street running my fingers in my hair. "What the fuck am I? A magnet for crazy bitches?"

"Nah. Bells is a good girl." Emmett laughed. Seeing my look, he closed his mouth and sat next to me.

"Very funny. I´m going to have problems when that pic hits the internet." Some things never change. There is always somebody deciding to make your life hell.

"Don´t worry. We'll cover your ass, besides it wasn´t your fault, Edward." I spent almost three hours trying to explain what happened to the police. It was hell. The guys were there too explaining with details everything since the failed encounter at the bar. The police decided to put her behind bars for just a few hours. When I got to my room, I crashed on the bed. I needed to speak with Bells before it was too late. Nothing wrong happened, but still I wanted to tell her everything. My laptop on the table made me move. I sent Bella a text and she was ready in seconds. She was waiting for me.

My Brownie Eyes received me with a smile. It was all I needed to feel like home.

"Hey, Pouty Lips." She was gorgeous. She looked a little bit tired, but so beautiful.

"Hello, my Brownie Eyes."

"Are you okay, love?" I sighed.

"Not really. I have to tell you something."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"There was a girl tonight, actually a group of girls..." I told her everything that happened. I thought she was going to yell or something, instead I could hear her laugh. "Bella...?"

"Wait." She was laughing at me.

"What the hell, Bella? I´m telling you what-"

"I know everything, love. Just relax. I´m so sorry to be laughing. You should see your face right now. You have no idea how much I want to hug you and kiss you and make love to you."

"And then why...?"

"I´m so sorry. It´s your brother´s fault. Baby, nothing that happened is your fault. Stop feeling that way. Please. You couldn´t help it. That bitch was crazy."

"Brownie Eyes, I´m confused now." I crossed my arms looking at her. She blushed.

"Okay, Emmett called me when you were talking with the police. He told me everything and don´t worry about the pic."

"Did you see it?"

"Yep. Not a big deal, but it will be for that bitch."

"How could you know?"

"After Emmett called me, I talked to your dad and Jenks. Jenks moved really fast and caught this crazy. They found out those girls had done it before, but with more luck. The other guys said yes to them."

"I would never give them anything."

"I know, Pouty Lips. Actually, if you did something like that I would kick your hot ass. Trust me." She giggled. That sound made me relax.

"There's something else I should know, Brownie Eyes?"

"Hmm. Oh, yep. Those girls will be accepting the charges. Jenks made a deal with their lawyers. If they don´t back down, they would be in jail a long time ago. Their business isn't really... legal."

"Oh."

"See? Nothing to feel sorry about it. This time we worked as a team. Everybody is working with you, for you."

"I wish you were here right now."

"Aww, I miss you too, Pouty Lips."

"I miss you, yeah. But I wish you were here for me to punish you. Seriously, laughing at me, Brownie Eyes?"

"I´m so so so soooooo sorryyyyyy. Can you forgive me, please?" She pouted. She fucking pouted.

"God, Bella." She bit her lip and I died. "You can´t do that and I´m still mad at you." Who am I kidding?

"In that case I will kiss you sooo much when you get home."

"I'll need a lot of kisses. I really miss your lips."

"I really miss having my lips around your cock." Fuck. Did I say I was dead?

"Fuck, Bella." I groaned.

"I will fuck you. I promise." She teased me.

"Just a few more days and I'll be there."

"I'll be waiting for you. You have to punish me, after all."

"Oh, my dirty Brownie Eyes. Wait, Alice didn´t sign for more shows, right?"

"Hmm. I don´t know. I hope she didn´t, because I'll kill her."

"You have my approval."

"Still, we have to wait." Again that pout.

I sighed. "I know, I know. Next time you're coming with me."

"I´m considering it. I don´t know the about the whole tour, but maybe some cities close to Forks?"

"You're really thinking about it, aren´t you?"

"Every day."

"Fine then. Next time it's you and me on the road."

"As always." We laughed about it. The road has been our friend since the day we met.

"You should sleep. Tomorrow you have another show, Pouty Lips."

"You too."

"You first."

"No, you first."

"We're going to play this game? Because we'll be all night." She smiled and my heart jumped again.

"We can do this. Get ready, take the laptop to the bed and we can sleep together."

"Sounds good. The first to wake up, wakes the other."

"Deal." Bella ran to the bathroom and I took my laptop to the bed. I waited for her until she was covered with the sheets. "Brownie Eyes, sweet dreams."

"Pouty Lips, sweet dreams."

"I'll see you in my dreams."

"I love you." Bella closed her eyes. She was perfect and I wished I was there to hold her. I couldn´t wait for that moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sooo, Bella was too evil? lol I´m feeling tired as Edward now. Emmett reminds me some of my friends hahahaha Dejá Vú moment lmao**_

_**I´ll be waiting for your words, the end is coming soon. Sort of *evil grin***_

_**See you soon... *wink***_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hola! *Waves* No more waiting, thanks Jo always doing an amazing job with my words. **_

_**Twilight belongs to SM.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 25 **

**BPOV**

The last few weeks had been very interesting and very stressful, too. Being part of Edward´s state tour was really exciting. Edward had started to defeat his fear and his songs were becoming a success which was a great surprise for him.

How could he think people wouldn´t remember him? I joined him as per what he wanted, but of course, I wanted it, too. I was with him for some of his shows around Forks since he couldn´t get the whole license from the college.

Maybe people wondered what I was doing in the middle of the men. My presence didn´t bother them, they were so into their music and the shows and didn't pay attention to me. I enjoyed every moment of taking pictures and recording videos. It became very pleasant to do it and even without notes, my story book was coming together. With every pic there was a story behind it, an experience, or just a quote from the guys in that moment. Every single detail coming from the shows and from the fans.

My idea hadn't been to make a book, but Edward had insisted on it, and that gave me the courage and the confidence to publish it. My first book and it was all about him.

He was doing fine and we were trying to make things easier for him, too. As Edward used to say _baby steps_. The family supported him by helping in different aspects of his tour. Alice was the one searching out places, cities for the shows. Jasper and Emmett were part of technical group and every night they joined him onstage and the tour, too. They liked to mix their "jobs."

Rosalie was busy with Julie, but she helped Esme with her PR team, speaking with the media, arranging interviews, and making a blog. Media was their thing and Edward was more relaxed about it. On the other hand, Carlisle and Jenks took care of the legal part. This time my Pouty Lips was protected in every possible way and nothing escaped his dad and lawyer's eyes.

Against my will, I had to come back to Forks and back to college, but with a decision to leave it behind and give my full attention to my hobbies that probably wouldn´t stay hobbies. Writing, taking pictures...Edward saw in those a way for me to express myself, they were another aspect of myself, and he didn´t think twice when he found another job for me.

"You're amazing. I can´t believe you just think of this as a hobby. You can do so many things with this talent, love." Edward ever since he had seen the pics and my writing was very excited.

"Thank you, Pouty Lips, but I can´t think of it any other way. It´s a hobby. Even if I wanted to make it big, I don´t have the money, and it takes a lot of time, too. I would be quitting my job. I can´t afford it." I looked at the table seeing my pics there.

"Then, I'll help you, Brownie Eyes," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Edward had the night free after four shows.

"No way. Edward..."

"I'll help you, don´t be stubborn." He kissed my forehead and I sighed. "Baby, you've been helping me since the day we met. Now it's my turn to support you." I shook my head and Edward took my face into his hands. "Look at me." I saw his beautiful eyes and couldn´t resist him. "Now you will listen. I love you with everything I am and I want to help you. Just like the way you did for me."

I sighed. "How I can resist your beautiful eyes, my Pouty Lips?" Edward smiled. "I said it out loud." I hid my face on his chest. "Are you sure you're just a musician? You can´t just dazzle people like that." His lips were on mine making me speechless. "Okay." I breathed out. "I´m dazzled and you can do whatever you want with me." I giggled. Edward started laughing and I punched his chest.

"You'll accept my help, Brownie Eyes?" Puppy eyes time now. Seriously, the things he does to me.

"Fine. But stop dazzling me."

"It's not magic, you know. It´s love."

"Aww. You're so cheesy." I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you, what can I say?" He teased me.

"Hmm. I love you, too." I kissed him again and this time I felt his hand touching my body slowly until he reached the bottom of my jeans. "Your friends are next to us." I couldn´t stop kissing him.

"I don´t care. They can´t hear us." He quickly left me without my shirt and sucked my nipples. "They're busy..." I felt his tongue. "...with music..." Without kissing, Edward leaned me against the wall. My pants fall to the floor and Edward took my leg around his hip.

"Edward." His lips were on mine again and I wrapped my leg tighter. "It feels so good." Edward filled me and we both moaned feeling the pleasure. "Fuck me harder. Please..." He started moving hitting the spot while I clawed my nails on his back.

"Like this?" I moaned and Edward grabbed my other leg. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, please." He thrusted harder moving in and out. "More..."

"Brownie Eyes, your pussy is addicted."

"Fuck. Your cock, fuck."

"Hey, you two! If you're done fucking like rabbits, let´s get some food!" Emmett yelled at us from the other side and we laughed, exhausted.

"Go away!" Edward yelled back at him and kissed me. I giggled.

"Food service, again?" I teased him grabbing his ass and squeezing it.

"Again and... again."

That was sort of the beginning of my book. Almost three months ago at the first of Edward´s tour. I spent some time with him, but now he was on the road again and I was missing him terribly. Now I was almost ready to publish my first photo book with all the places we had gone on tour. It was amazing how much the fans loved seeing Edward´s journey, the stories behind every picture, the meaning of every song.

Excitement was around the family and this new beginning for me, but at the same time it was exhausting. Without Edward at home I didn´t cook which is always a bad decision. Eating whatever you find is not a good idea and not healthy either. I was sick some days and today wasn´t an exception.

"Bella! Do you want me to make something? Or we could order some food. I´m starving and Julie is sleeping." I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up again.

"Fuck." I hate being sick. I. Hate. It.

"You should see a doctor, Bells." I looked at the door and Rosalie started to laugh. "Or maybe not. A pregnancy test will be enough for now."

"A _what_?" Great. Another thing to make me stress.

"You're going to tell me that you didn't think that a possibility?"

I sat on the floor and sighed.

"Actually, I didn´t."

"You don´t want a baby?"

"I don´t know. Never thought about it." I had talked about it with Edward after Julie was born. We had decided that we wanted to be parents, but there hadn't been a decision about the time. "I can´t be pregnant. I had my period last week." Rosalie walked with me to the bedroom and kept talking.

"You should see a doctor anyway. It could be stress, but also a baby. So many women have their period and they are pregnant without knowing."

"You're enjoying this, aren´t you? Pushing and pushing me." I threw myself on the bed suddenly feeling really tired.

"Now you know how it is to be pushed. You do it with Edward all the time." Rosalie laughed. Deep inside I knew Rosalie was right.

"Fine. I'll call for an appointment. Would you come with me?"

"Sure. I'll be there with you."

"Not a single word to Alice and especially to Emmett. He would tell Edward and I don´t want him worried."

"Promise." Rosalie walked to the living room quickly. "I'll call my doctor now!" she yelled from the other room.

"Oh, God," I groaned hiding my face on Edward´s pillow. What if it's true? Being done with college and making this new hobby a job could work, but what if Edward doesn´t want it?

"Shit! What the fuck?" Rosalie was staring at me laughing. "Why did you punch me?" I pouted.

"Because you're freaking out without a reason." She sat down on the bed with me. "Look. I know Edward will love you having his baby and I know you'll be a terrific mother, like a great mother, of course."

"How can you know that? My family record is not really a good example."

"Neither is mine and that´s one of the reasons. The other is even more important. I see you with Julie, and I couldn´t be more happy to have you and Edward as her Godparents. She loves you so much. By the way, your appointment is on Monday at 9 AM. Now tell me about your books, I´m seeing pictures around the house."

I sighed.

"I can´t pick up 30 or 40 pictures for the book. I want them all."

"And why don´t you pick some pics of Edward´s concerts? You could make two books and sell it at his shows with his music. Then you could have the road free to make another with the trip pics. Maybe a road storytelling?" I looked at her and thought about the idea. It was simple and I was surprised I hadn't thought of it before.

"It´s a great idea. The first should be a backstage book."

"Exactly!"

"With funny stories?"

"Ohhh, that would be amazing!"

"I can do that." I sat down and everything started to spinning. "Fuck." Rosalie smiled and stroked my back.

"I don´t want to push you, but Julie will have a cousin."

...

The weekend went slow, very slow. Even more than I could possibly imagine. The idea about being pregnant stayed with me and my anxiety was killing me. Edward hadn´t come home yet, he was supposed to be here Thursday, but he knew there was something up when we talked. He was worried about my look, almost angry with me because I wasn't taking care of myself. Of course I started to cry. Of course he was even more worried.

"I miss you," I sniffed.

"I miss you, too. Just a couple of days, two days, and I'll be there to take care of you. We're going to see a doctor, Brownie Eyes," he said.

"No!" I said out loud. "I mean, Rosalie will go with me on Monday. It´s just stress. Don´t worry, please?" I asked him trying to calm down the situation.

"Are you asking me not to worry? Are you serious?" His voice was rising and my tears were ready to fall again. "If something happens to you who will make me brownies?"

I smiled and cleaned my face. "Oh, you just love me for the food. Very nice, Pouty Lips. Very nice." I teased him. Edward let out a deep sigh.

"Bella, I don´t want anything to happen to you. You can't ask me to not worry when you're far away. I can´t help it."

"Edward, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Now tell me, how is everything on the road?"

"It´s fine. I'm bored since you aren´t here."

"You need your music not me, Pouty Lips." I giggled.

"But you inspire my music."

"I'll inspire you when you get home," I teased him again and he laughed.

"I'll take that promise, Brownie Eyes. I need to keep moving, love. Please, take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. I'll see you soon."

"I love you and call me when you see the doctor."

"Bye, Edward. I love you, too."

Since Edward and Rosalie wouldn´t stop talking about my health, I needed something else to do. My books and pictures did the job and by the end of the weekend I got all the stories and images sorted for each book. It was awesome. Everything was done. My editor was going to be happy with the result, I think, even more when I told him about just one book, because I was going to give him two. With nothing to do I was in trouble. Now, it was time to face reality.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_She is or she is not? This tour looks like a year on the road LOL I will be waiting for your reviews. The end of this story is coming, maybe two more chapters._**

**_See you soon!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hello again! I will let Brownie Eyes and Pouty Lips what they have to do. Thanks as always my dear Jo!**_

_**Twilight belongs SM.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 26

**EPOV**

_Two days_ I told her. Two days and then I was coming back to my Brownie Eyes. Two days that turned out to be two weeks away. I was pissed off with Alice to the point it was the first time I had gotten into a real fight with her. Jasper tried to calm my nerves and defend her, of course. But that was enough. There was a limit. We had started touring thinking about just about doing a month, our first on the road. Now, we were ending after almost three months singing in different cities. Unbelievable.

Tonight was the last show, the last city after my fight with Alice. She wanted us to go to Los Angeles and be on TV, but I told her no. One more month and I was finished. It was enough. I wasn´t enjoying this. I was feeling miserable.

"I don´t care if it's the President that wants to see me. It´s done. I´m done, Alice," I told her, very frustrated.

"But, it´s important and they asked for you and..."

"NO. Alice I said no!" I had raised my voice.

"Edward, calm down, man. It's not a big deal." Jasper tried to calm me, but it was impossible.

"Jasper, this is between Alice and me. Stay out of this conversation."

"Conversation? Your sister is my girlfriend-"

I cut him off. "Right now, I don´t fucking care. Alice, call them and cancel everything. After tonight, I'm going home," I said while walking to my room.

"But Edward..." I heard Alice's whining behind me.

"'But Edward' nothing," I sighed, exasperated. Turning around I could see her standing at my door. "Don´t you understand it's enough? I started with music, but not for this. I don´t fucking care about being on tour. Do you know how tired I am? But most importantly, how much I miss Bella? Alice, she was sick and I couldn´t be with her."

"Bella is fine, it was just stress."

"Yeah, it´s what you were telling me, but I feel there's something more."

"It´s just a week, maybe a few more days..."

"NO!"

"But..."

"I said NO. This is not the first time you've crossed the line. You're part of this team, but you're my sister first. Don´t you see there's something wrong here? Do you? I need you to be my sister and not my fucking manager. I´m not a business."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Alice started crying.

Even if she had pushed me to my limit I shouldn´t take my anger out on her.

"I´m sorry. I got all excited and I forgot even my limits. It´s just...I see you on stage so happy and your fans are so excited that I forget you don´t want the fame. I´m so sorry," she said between sobs. I went to her and hugged her. "I promise you to not do that anymore. I won´t push you on anything and I won´t do anything without asking you first."

"Alice, just calm down a little bit, please. There's a time for everything and now I need to go home."

"Okay." Alice hugged me, but I could see she had something on her mind.

"What now?"

"We could postpone all the TV shows and maybe do it later?"

"No, no TV for me. Let's try doing this more familiar and intimate, please."

"I can do that," Alice said, smiling.

"I know," I laughed. Of course she can.

"Time to go home?" Jasper asked yelling from the living room.

I looked at my sister and smiled. "Time to go home."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I couldn´t wait to see her, to have her in my arms. Rose had told me Bella was fine. That it was just stress and she needed some rest. She was tired emotionally and psychologically. She missed me as much I missed her. Even if we had some time together during the tour, it wasn´t enough. Now, it was the right time. I could feel it and I was going to need some help to do what I had in mind.

But first Bella. I needed to see her. I arrived home and when I thought she was going to jump on me I found myself alone. I left my stuff in the living room and went straight to our room. My Brownie Eyes was sleeping peacefully hugging a pillow. The TV was on probably to make noise and keep her company. Even if I had the need to jump her bones and make her scream my name, something told me to let her rest. Slowly and without making noise, I joined her. I pulled the pillow out of her arms and replaced it with myself. Bella snuggled on my chest, wrapping her arms and legs around my body. She apparently had missed me a lot, I thought. I kissed her head and closed my eyes.

I woke up with Bella´s kisses upon my face and her giggles. She was sitting on me with knees bent and I groaned when she moved on my crotch. "Baby, don´t do that please." Bells kept moving and I grabbed her hip. I wrapped my arms around her waist leaning her on my chest. "So much better. I missed this," I said, kissing her nose.

"I missed you, Pouty Lips." She kissed me back. First it was sweet, slow, savoring every second of it, forgetting the weeks far away from each other. We deepened our kiss, playing with our tongues; it was getting too much to keep her like that without being inside her. Breathless, Bella broke the kiss and rested her forehead on mine. "Finally you're home, baby."

"Until Alice says otherwise." I laughed. Bella looked at me almost angrily and suddenly she was sitting on me again with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Don´t you dare leave again! I swear, I will fucking kick your ass if you leave me here alone again. I'll go with you no matter what. I don´t care if I have to stay at the hotel or be nice to your fans, or wait for you…I'll go with you. I'll take pictures, write another book, and write more and more..."

"Brownie Eyes, breathe, please." I laughed.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No, _you_ are funny. Bella. Relax. There is no tour anymore." I caressed her hips and she relaxed.

"But you said Alice-"

"She wanted me to do more shows in L.A., but I said no. And here I am. I'll do a special show here in Forks."

"So you won´t be traveling around the States?" Bella leaned her head on my chest again.

"No. Not until the next album and that tour won´t be like this one. And of course, you are coming with me, Brownie Eyes."

"Thank God, I was going crazy here. I wrote two books, you know. My editor was surprised since he asked me just for one."

"I´m very proud of you, baby. Do you think you can get some books for the show? You can start there."

"Really? Because it´s your show."

"It´s yours too." I winked at her and she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

At this point nothing surprises me anymore. Alice doesn´t surprise me. When Edward told me about this last show I thought it was going to take a while, but you can´t win against my sister-in-law. What made me most nervous was the fact she didn´t let me do anything. Like Edward, she told me it was my show too. I don´t know what to think anymore so Esme and Rosalie helped me with my books and to my joy the fans reacted really well.

It´s not even necessary to say Jake's bar was full tonight. After the first songs, Edward took a break and joined us to drink something. The next thing I knew, he was on stage and dedicating a new song to me.

"_You're my light, my sky, my other half. _

_I would die for your love and more._

_And everything you do to me_

_White and black become colors,_

_And everything is sweet when it´s in your voice._

_And if it is born from you,_

_I'm going to love it and make you feel._

_Because you give me your love without measure,_

_I want my whole life with you…"_

While the song was still up, Edward decided to talk to the fans. His look and smirk made me shiver.

"I'm very glad everybody's here tonight. It's a special night and I'll need your help with something." People yelled giving him more courage. "Do you see that beautiful girl close to the bar? Brown hair, chocolate eyes. Lights, please." Suddenly everybody was watching at me, I tried to hide myself behind Alice and Esme but they pushed me into the light. "That beautiful woman is my Brownie Eyes, my beautiful Bella. Please, love, come on stage." I blushed and hurried, walking through the people, I went to him. The people opened a path so they let me walk without any trouble. Finally, I was on stage with Edward; his big and beautiful smile melted me. And definitely there was something more behind it.

"I've been trying to do something for months, but without any luck. For that reason, I will need your help," Edward said without taking his eyes off me. In just seconds, he was on his knee and the public started to yell and celebrate. "I have being asking you this and you keep saying no. Extreme situations need extreme measures. With all these people here as my witness, Bella, my Brownie Eyes, you are my life, my soul and my heart. My everything. Will you marry me?"

I gasped and tears started to fall on my cheeks. "You're not playing fair," I said between sobs.

"I never said I was going to. " Edward stood up and took my face into his hands. "Will you be my wife?"

"I should kick your ass, Pouty Lips. You made me wait and I think you deserve the same." I giggled when Edward looked at me in confusion. "But I can´t do it."

"I´m starting to freak out, Brownie Eyes."

I couldn´t stop laughing and crying of happiness. I threw myself into his arms yelling _yes, yes, yes_! Edward grabbed me and lifted me up.

"Wait," I said looking at him. It was my show now.

**EPOV**

Bella looked at me and there was something more behind those chocolate eyes. The music was still up, the song wasn´t done. It was time for the guys to show their talent. I followed them giving them my support. Slowly and without taking her eyes of me, Bella kissed me on my cheek and with that sneaky and wild look, she whispered something I couldn´t hear. I frowned and she did it again. Still confused, Bella laughed and wrapped her arms around me.

"I said...I'm pregnant, my Pouty Lips."

I heard what I heard, right? I froze and stopped playing my guitar. _A baby_?

"You weren´t the only one with news, love," she giggled and I wrapped her into my arms. Again I looked at her trying to confirm what she had said.

"I´m going to be a daddy?" Damn, it sounded so good. Bella, looking very emotional, just nodded. "I'm going to be dad!" I yelled.

We started laughing and dancing around like crazies. The people joined us in our celebration with their claps and screams while the band kept playing for us.

"Free drinks people. Tonight is a celebration!" Jake yelled from the bar.

I hugged my Brownie Eyes to me. Our engagement and coming baby definitely was cause for celebration.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_What do you think? I´m surprised since I didn´t think about a baby but they wanted it I guess._**

**_See you soon!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hello my friends! Here a little chapter. Thanks to Jo, my great beta. And thank you all!_**

**_Twilight belongs to SM._**

**_.,.,,...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_**

Chapter 27

BPOV

Our trip to home was peaceful. After the big news we shared with our family and friends- and probably more than half the town- we decided to leave. It had been against Alice, Esme and Rosalie´s wishes since they wanted to start planning everything. As if we have the date already. We knew about not waiting until the baby was born. Even if I would love to have our baby there for our day, it was going to be too much. Maybe the church wedding, but not the civil ceremony. I wanted to enjoy the day, really enjoy it. What I really meant is enjoy my wedding _night_.

"You're very quiet, Brownie Eyes. Are you feeling okay?" Edward wrapped me in his arms while we walked to our house. I put my head on his chest and hugged him on his waist.

"I was thinking about our wedding night," I giggled.

"I guess we won´t be waiting too long then."

He kissed my hair and opened the door. Our house. Mine, but ours since Edward was living with me, was peaceful. The moonlight through the window lit our living room. I didn´t want to turn on the lights. This was perfect.

"Can I ask you something, Pouty Lips?" I sat on the couch taking off my heels and Edward joined me.

"What do you want to know? If I want a boy or a girl? What about twins?" He was joking right? _Right_?

"WHAT? No, Sir. It´s just one baby. God, now what if the doctor was wrong and I'm pregnant with twins? I don´t have twins in my family, do you? I'll look like a whale!" Edward started laughing and hugged me. I was seriously freaking out.

"You're not a whale. Your baby bump doesn´t even show yet." I looked at him confused. "And what did you want to ask me?"

I sighed, relieved. "Why did you ask me to marry you on-stage?"

"Hmm, easy answer, my beautiful Brownie Eyes. Because it was the place where you gave me strength from the beginning and since then amazing things have happened." I kissed him over his face and Edward put his hands on my hips laughing. "Why did you give me the baby news there?"

"Because music means a lot to you and after the proposal I wanted to make the memory even more memorable for you. For us. But even more for you. You were broken for a long time. Music was a bad word for you and I wanted to change it."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead on mine.

"I think…" He let out a deep breath. "I think I owe you so much, love. You did so much for me and I don´t know how to repay you."

I nuzzled his face, kissing him.

"You don´t have to. I have a new life, a new beginning, and new challenges." I giggled and put his hands on my tiny belly. "You're giving me a family. A life with love. I can´t ask for more."

Edward looked at me with teary eyes. "Thank you for loving me, Brownie Eyes." He gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"Thank you for loving me, Pouty Lips."

Wrapped in each other arms, finally I understood. Life is not perfect, but it is worth fighting for. It's a journey full of surprises, opportunities, friends, and love. We just need to make sure to pay attention to the signs along the way on the road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_So? It sounds like the end. I know. In some point it is. I´m working on few outtakes but it will take time. I wanted to give you at least an epi. I´m writing another fic and I hope to get it soon._**

**_See you soon! Take care! And Thank you!_**


End file.
